


Changing Course

by bactaqueen



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Kyp/Jaina. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter One  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.

  
  
Pinpoints stretched into starlines and coalesced into a tunnel of blue-white light that closed protectively around the _Raider's Prize_. In the cockpit of the battered freighter, Jaina Solo locked down the controls for hyperspace flight and set the alarm that would announce the freighter's impending reversion to realspace. She unbuckled her restraints, but she did not get up.  
  
Beyond the forward viewport, hyperspace reeled. It splashed the cockpit with cold light in shifting patterns. This was something she'd witnessed too many times to count. She knew the dance of hyperspace as Cilghal knew the rise and fall of the tide. It was something she understood, the one thing she loved that had not changed.  
  
In a terrifying flash of insight, Jaina knew how quickly that could turn. One mistake too many on her part, luck or skill on the part of a single enemy, and it would all be over.  
  
Once upon a time, she'd been invincible. Her family had been invincible. The New Republic that her parents and their peers had fought so hard to create had been invincible. The Jedi had been a beacon of hope, of light, of justice.  
  
That simply wasn't true anymore. Jaina had learned that defeat was very real. And very painful.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a stir of movement. She turned slightly to find Kyp Durron slipping out of his own crash webbing. He had promised to bring her back. He would bring her back. If anyone understood mistakes, pain, the Dark Side, it was him. He was the best person--maybe even the only person--to help her.  
  
Who would have guessed? Kyp Durron, galactic bad boy, her saving grace. The irony was almost too much.  
  
She must have been smiling, because when he turned to her his expression became one of slight puzzlement.  
  
"Is something funny?"  
  
Jaina considered. "Yes."  
  
"Care to let me in on it?"  
  
"You are it."  
  
"Oh." He frowned, even more puzzled than before. After a moment, he said, "Hungry?" It was a deliberate change of topic.  
  
Jaina shrugged. "I'll eat."  
  
Kyp glanced through the cockpit's low hatchway. "Good. While you were visiting the Queen, I had time to make friends with the synth unit. Whatever comes out should be edible."  
  
When he looked back at her, his smile was inviting, almost teasing. Jaina returned it carefully. "At least you hope so."  
  
"Can you operate a synth unit?" One dark brow went up over one dark eye.  
  
"Not very well," she admitted.  
  
"That's what I thought." Kyp pushed himself up, and suddenly, he was filling the cockpit. "Come on. I'll show you around."  
  
The passageway that connected the cockpit to the rest of the ship's living space was a narrow, curving affair. Jaina reached out a hand and trailed fingertips along the smooth bulkheads. Though designed primarily for efficiency, the Hapan freighter had and element of beauty that revealed the origins of its designers.  
  
They passed through a rounded hatchway and came into the galley and recreation area. Kyp waved a hand at the late-model food synthesizer welded to the bulkhead over a rations storage locker.  
  
"Where all the meals will be prepared," he said, then gestured at the holoboard table set into an alcove between two other hatchways. "And that is where they will be served. The hatch on the left leads to the engines and cargo bays; the one on the right goes to sleeping quarters. One cabin, four bunks, one 'fresher. The cabin's yours, if you want it." He gave her a smug smile. "That's the grand tour," he finished.  
  
Jaina looked between him and the space they would be sharing for the next three days. Confines were small, and there would be almost no privacy. She gave a mental shrug. Two years as an active member of the military had accustomed her to sharing small spaces with people she barely liked, and a lifetime of space travel had made her immune to cabin fever.  
  
"Ah," was all she said.  
  
She left him in the galley and when to explore the sleeping accommodations.  
  
The narrow bunks were stacked two to a side, flanking the refresher. Directly across from the 'fresher was a closed hatch. Jaina passed a hand over the panel set into the bulkhead, and the door slid away to reveal the cabin. She stepped in.  
  
The cabin was small, but she hadn't been expecting a large one anyway. It had room for a standard-sized bunk, a welded-to-the-bulkhead desk, and a footlocker. She found her duffel already sitting on the made bed, and wondered how much of that was Kyp's doing.  
  
Jaina shrugged off her flight jacket and left it on the desk. She went to the bed and began rummaging in her duffel to find something to tie her hair back with. She was mildly amused to note that the red gown from the state dinner had been packed, and she wondered again how much of it was because of Kyp.  
  
She caught a handful of fresh flightsuit and hesitated. She glanced across the hall at the 'fresher door. She became aware of how grungy she felt; her hair was uncomfortably tangled after hours in the Trickster's cognition hood, and her flight suit was stiff and somewhat smelly from too long on her body under stressful conditions. Jaina wrinkled her nose. She knew she needed a shower when she could smell herself.  
  
"You're right," came the muffled reply to her silent observation. Jaina started, and Kyp poked his head into the cabin. She realized that she hadn't closed the connection between them. He made a face. "You smell like a bantha." He smiled in response to her glower, "Take a shower, please. Dinner's going to be a while."  
  
"Thank you for your permission, Master," she grumbled.  
  
He gave her a quick grin. "Glad you waited for it, Apprentice." Then he was gone.  
  
Jaina turned and sank to the edge of her bed, still smiling faintly. Leave it to Kyp to be tactless. She yanked off her boots, then tossed them into her footlocker. She wasn't going to need them tonight. In fact... Jaina glanced at her wrist chrono. Her internal clock was right. It was late. Being tired was okay.  
  
After a quick peek around the corner to be sure Kyp was busy with the synth unit--and that his back was turned to her--she unsealed her flight suit and left it in a heap on her desk. She snatched the fresh flight suit out of her duffel and ducked into the 'fresher.  
  
Jaina sent a silent thank-you to the designer of the _Raider's Prize_ as she stripped out of her underthings. The 'fresher had a real sonic shower, not a dribbling, tepid setup like some ships she'd served on. She'd once spent time on a ship that didn't even have a shower at all--just a drain in the deck and an extendable faucet.  
  
Once she was clean and comfortable, she exited the 'fresher. She left the rest of her dirty clothes on the desk, intending to run them through the cycler before she put them in her duffel.  
  
Upon entering the main compartment, she found dinner already on the gameboard. Bowls of a faintly musky-smelling stew shared space with full white plastic cups.  
  
Kyp came through the other hatchway, carrying spices. His gaze swept over her.  
  
"You look better." He closed the distance between them and sniffed the air just above her head. "Smell better, too. Big improvement."  
  
"How can you tell with that junk stinking up the air?" She wrinkled her nose. "What is that?"  
  
"Dinner," he replied with a grin. He set spices down on the table with a flourish and produced spoons from a pocket. "Have a seat."  
  
Jaina slid into the booth and eyed the bowl in front of her dubiously. "What is it?"  
  
He shrugged and discarded his Jedi robe. "I have no idea." The robe fell across the communications console against the bulkhead. "It came out of the synth. I figured I'd let you try it first." He slid into the other end of the booth.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me," she grumbled.  
  
"Not really," he replied, with as much sincerity as he could muster. He was having a hard time refraining from laughing.  
  
"All right, I'll make a deal with you. I'll try the drink if you try the..." She glanced down at her bowl. "Whatever it is."  
  
He grinned. It was that one that did something tickly to Jaina's stomach. She remembered it well from the time before Sernpidal. "Deal."  
  
He raised his spoon in toast, and she mimicked the gesture with the white plastic cup. At the same time, they tasted their respective poisons.  
  
The drink was cool and thick, the consistency of bantha milk, but it tasted kind of like juri juice. All in all, not too bad. Jaina watched Kyp.  
  
His expression turned thoughtful. After a few moments, he met her questioning gaze. "You first."  
  
"You've finally done something right, Kyp." She lifted her cup in mock salute.  
  
Kyp raised his own glass to his lips. Then he grinned. "Hey, not bad. You're right."  
  
When he said nothing more, she prompted, "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Dinner. Is it edible?"  
  
He shrugged. "Oh, that. Sure."  
  
Still gently shaking her head, Jaina dipped her spoon into the gray-green muck that was supposedly edible. Upon her first taste, she gave a sort of exasperated sound. "You're a funny man, Durron."  
  
His smile was smug. "I told you I knew how to operate a synth unit."  
  
"Must be all those years of eating alone. Good training."  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. When she saw the flash of acknowledgment in his eyes, she felt even worse. Things had been going so well... "I'm sorry," she murmured, dropping her gaze. "That was low of me."  
  
"Good to know that recent events haven't dulled your tongue," Kyp countered easily. He paused to have a spoonful of soup. "I knew what I was getting into, Jaina," he added softly.  
  
They ate in silence for a while, both of them looking at dinner, the table, the bulkheads, anything but at each other. The hum of the hyperdrives was a welcome sound after so long aboard the _Trickster_. Jaina could even feel the ship's movement, as if the inertial compensator was a few millionths of a gee off. Or maybe after working so closely with the living ship she was just better attuned to space flight.  
  
If that were the case, it might come in handy whenever she got back to Rogue Squadron. Being more perceptive of sudden changes of speed and vector might increase her chances of survival.  
  
Whenever she got back... Jaina remembered what Kyp had said back on Hapes. "My mother asked you to bring me?" she said aloud.  
  
Kyp glanced up. "Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The older man shrugged restlessly. "I don't know."  
  
Jaina studied him. She said seriously, "Don't lie to me, Kyp. We can't lie to each other. Not anymore."  
  
For long heartbeats, their gazes locked. Jaina saw a shrewd sort of calculation in Kyp's eyes, and she set her jaw stubbornly. Finally, he sighed.  
  
"Han remembered what those guys wanted when they came to the tent. When the fight broke out."  
  
Jaina nodded. "Me. We figured that out."  
  
"Colonel Fel figured it out," he corrected. "With Ten-ah, the Queen Mother's help. Yes," he added, "we knew, but Han had no memory until a few days ago. Your parents want to see you. Leia..." Kyp trailed off.  
  
"Is worried about me." Jaina's eyes hardened. "It's her right, as a mother." There was no sentiment in her voice.  
  
"What about as competition?" Kyp suggested.  
  
Jaina stared open-mouthed at him. "Competition?" she repeated, hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was going.  
  
Kyp's grin was wicked. "You heard me. Maybe she's worried about her daughter gaining the affections of a certain prince of Hapes."  
  
Jaina just watched him, unsure of what to say. He couldn't be serious... Could he?  
  
His suggestive expression faltered, and he started to chuckle. Unfrozen, Jaina slumped back.  
  
"You're making fun of me."  
  
Kyp shrugged. "The base needs some supplies, anyway. Who better to bring them than the guy who led Han Solo through the Maw?" The self-deprecating tone of his voice made Jaina want to wince.  
  
When she'd laid a course for the Jedi base, she'd set Kessel as the reversion coordinates. It would be easier to navigate the approach that way. Not that she had even expected to be doing any of the navigating or flying after they reached their final jump point. Kyp was the expert on that space; Jaina knew when to defer to experience. The Vong held Kessel and the area around the former prison planet. She'd planned on manning the weapons to keep the enemy off their back until Kyp could get them into the cluster of black holes.  
  
She hadn't thought of how Kyp would feel to go back. Back to the site of so many mistakes. More than that, they were going to come out of hyperspace right on top of Kessel. She wondered what he'd feel to see the planet he'd been enslaved on. The planet he'd lost his childhood to.  
  
Jaina tucked those thoughts away. "What kind of supplies?"  
  
Kyp had picked up on her thoughts, but he did not comment. He had enough of his own that followed that trail. "You know, basic stuff."  
  
"A lot of those boxes were unmarked," she commented. "And I saw those crates in the hold."  
  
Kyp sighed and leaned away. "Medical stuff for Cilghal. She's working on something new. I don't know what, and I'm not lying to you this time." He smiled faintly. "Lots of rations. The Jedi expect to be there a while. Some sensory equipment they're going to deploy at the entrances of the known paths inside the Maw, so they can keep an eye on their visitors. Cilghal and Danni are going to work out the technical details.  
  
"Some of the big crates are weapons. Not just for the base, but for the ships, too. We're also carrying some building materials. I think they want to use the Maw permanently."  
  
"You're just full of information tonight, aren't you?" But she gave him a small smile to soften the blow.  
  
He lifted a brow. "Okay, Captain Solo, why don't you tell me how we're going to get there?"  
  
"In this ship," she answered smugly.  
  
Kyp rolled his eyes. "Jaina."  
  
She said, "We'll drop out briefly in the middle of nowhere to make a course adjustment, then we're back in. We'll reach Kessel in three days. Shortest ETA to Jedi base is eighty-eight hours."  
  
Kyp nodded slowly. "Kessel?"  
  
"Yes. Easier to get an entrance that way. We can also use long-range scanners to scout Vong activity. Might be useful to know what they're doing there."  
  
"You think they want the spice?" he asked quietly. Jaina heard the rest of his question: _Think they're keeping slaves there?_  
  
"Glit is a pleasure-inducer," Jaina said. "They don't like pleasure. More likely, they've destroyed the planet's installations and turned it into a factory for their skips."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jaina watched Kyp as he sank into thought. She knew what he was thinking about; their bond was weak, but she'd have to be pretty dense not to guess his thoughts and guess correctly.  
  
Kyp Durron had been a slave in the spice mines of Kessel, harvesting the drug in the black caverns beneath the surface, facing the danger of the arachnid that spun the webs of glitterstim. Confined for some reason or another--her dad was never very specific when he told that part--Han and Chewbacca had been sent to the spice mines. There, the three had met up. Kyp had been sixteen at the time, and Han had taken a shining to the kid. Reminded him of himself at that age. Han Solo had been Kyp Durron's champion since then, sticking up for the younger man when no one else would, standing by him through all that happened.  
  
"He's had a hard life," her father would say. Jaina had lost count of the number of times he had.  
  
We've all had hard lives, Dad.  
  
When Kyp had turned, when he'd killed a star and a system with the Empire's greatest weapon, Han had brought him back. Had saved him from himself, and had set him back on the right path. Jaina knew about the debt Kyp owed her father and her uncle. It was common knowledge; everyone but Han and Luke believed that Kyp owed the Solo and Skywalker family more than his life.  
  
When he spoke, she wasn't surprised at all to know what he was thinking about. "Sernpidal was no way to repay Han."  
  
He fell silent again, and Jaina had lost her appetite. Sernpidal. She closed her eyes briefly. Chewie had died there. And Kyp had betrayed her there. She had thought for a while that nothing could be worse than that. Nothing could be worse than trusting someone, and getting others to trust the same someone even though they didn't, and finding out that he'd lied to you and manipulated you.  
  
She was wrong. There were worse things.  
  
With the intimate knowledge of those worse things, Jaina could look back on what he'd done with the benefit of hindsight and experience.  
  
Jaina found her voice. "I understand why you did it, Kyp. Why you lied to me. Why you used me. Understanding doesn't make it hurt any less." Jaina looked him dead in the eye. "I was a child, Kyp. A child. I believed you, despite what everyone else said and thought. I gave you my trust. And you played with me. You made me believe you needed me. Made me believe you cared. And how did you return that trust? You could have canned my career, you know."  
  
"I know." His voice was soft.  
  
Jaina pressed on. "You would have. That one lie would have been the end of me if Wedge didn't hate you. But he blamed it all on you and downplayed my involvement. Wedge protected me. But he couldn't protect me from you.  
  
"You got me, Kyp. And any way I look at it, any way I turn it over in my mind, it's betrayal."  
  
"I know."  
  
"For a while, it couldn't have been worse than if you'd turned me over to the Yuuzhan Vong."  
  
"I know," he said again. Jaina noticed for the first time how sad Kyp's eyes looked. "But you weren't a child. And I did feel bad about it, Jaina, no matter what you think or how it looked. I regretted using you. I regretted lying to you. I regretted betraying you--yes, I did realize it was betrayal. Not just because of your father and uncle, either. Because of you."  
  
"Don't toy with me, Kyp."  
  
The dark-haired Jedi Master spread his arms wide. "Who's toying? I used you because I knew you could do it. And you did. No one else could have, Jaina. No one. But you did pay the price."  
  
Kyp settled his arms at his sides and dropped his gaze. "I felt you at Froz. You got four, and there was nothing. You should have been..."  
  
"Cluttering up the comm with my whoops of joy," she finished for him. "Sernpidal made me old, Kyp. After that, it was all just me trying to stay alive. Trying to win. I had nothing in me."  
  
"I know." Kyp looked up at her. His eyes were hooded, but sincere. "I'm sorry. For all of it."  
  
Jaina stared at him for several long moments. Time seemed to stand still. Then she replied softly, "Me, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Two  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.

  
  
An alarm blared, announcing the _Raider's Prize_ 's impending reversion to realspace. Jaina--alone at the holotable, playing dejarik against the computer brain--leapt up and started for the cockpit. She'd set the first hyperspace exit for just inside the Expansion Region, a few parsecs from the border and not very deep into Yuuzhan Vong territory. She wanted to handle the course adjustment as quickly as possible. The next leg of the journey would be the longest: two days in hyperspace, non-stop if the Force was with them. They would cut close to Bimmisari and through the outer edge of what had been Hutt space before the invasion. Jaina hoped that neither sector would present a problem.  
  
As she slid into the pilot's chair and began strapping herself in, Kyp appeared in the hatchway. Jaina glanced up at him. He seemed to hover there, vaguely uncertain. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was tousled. He had just woken up.  
  
"Could you use a hand?"  
  
Jaina nodded shortly, then gestured to the navicomp. "The next set of coordinates just needs to be confirmed. I'll bring us out, you lay them in. Five minutes in realspace, tops."  
  
Kyp smiled faintly as he sank into the co-pilot's seat. "Yes, Captain."  
  
"Keep your eyes open," she said, unlocking the controls. "We're coming out in enemy territory. I don't want any surprises." Her hand closed around the hyperspace disengagement lever. "Reversion in three, two, one."  
  
The blue-white tunnel ceased to spin. Starlines turned back into individual stars. Jaina cut in the sublight engines and took the wheel.  
  
"How do we look?" she asked.  
  
Kyp eyed the sensor screens. "Clear," he confirmed. "No activity. It all feels okay, too."  
  
"For all the good that does us," she muttered. "Kyp, the Vong don't exist in the Force," she reminded him sweetly.  
  
The Jedi Master made a face. "Well, nothing feels wrong," he amended.  
  
Jaina accelerated and brought the freighter in line with the heading they needed.  
  
"Course?"  
  
"Confirmed." He tapped a few buttons. "Course laid in. Ready when you are."  
  
"Prepare to jump." Jaina flicked a few switches, got one more course confirmation from the navicomp, then pulled back on the hyperspace lever.  
  
Pinpoints stretched into starlines and coalesced into a blue-white tunnel that closed protectively around the _Raider's Prize_. Kyp sat back and watched as Jaina locked down the controls and then set the alarms. Her movements were expert, efficient even in the cockpit of an ungainly cargo freighter.  
  
When she was finished, she unbuckled her restraints and left the metallic clasps to dangle, glinting in the dancing light. Jaina turned to him.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
Kyp shook himself and smiled. "Nothing." He shrugged out of his own restraints, then gave her a curious look. "When was the last time you practiced with your lightsaber?"  
  
Jaina opened her mouth, and Kyp realized what she was about to say. He raised a hand, palm out, to silence her.  
  
"That excluded," he amended.  
  
Her smile was sardonic. "You never did beat me," she pointed out.  
  
His smile was challenging. "I can fix that."  
  
Jaina shook her head and rose. "Only in your dreams. You forget, I worked with the former Emperor's Hand. You didn't see half of what I can do."  
  
"I look forward to a proper display," he said, tone mocking. Kyp stood and met her gaze evenly. "Bay two?" he suggested.  
  
Jaina nodded. "You're on."

 

***

  
  
Cargo bay two was located on the port side of the _Prize_ , separated from the living quarters by a thick bulkhead. It rode in front of the engines and had a wide loading ramp, now hidden. The designer of this freighter had been fond of smooth curves.  
  
Jaina paused just inside the hatchway. This bay was only half-full, and the cargo had been pushed to the sides to open it up for sparring. Kyp knelt in the middle of the compartment, facing the interior of the ship. His eyes were closed, his features relaxed, his breathing deep and even. He held his lightsaber loosely in one hand.  
  
"Who would have guessed? Master Durron seeks serenity before a fight." She was mocking him, and she knew it.  
  
As Kyp raised his head to flash her a quick grin, Jaina entered the bay. He pushed himself up off the deck and flipped his lightsaber into a more stable grip.  
  
"Not serenity," he corrected. "Focus."  
  
"Ah."  
  
With the familiar snap-hiss, Jaina ignited her lightsaber. The meter-long blade of blue-violet energy leapt from the handle and filled the cargo bay with the distinctive hum of the Jedi weapon. For a moment, she considered her lightsaber. It wasn't her first; she'd lost her first weapon--along with her first X-wing, her astromech, and her eyesight--at Kalarba in the shadow of the _Champion_. The loss of her eyesight had only been temporary. She'd been issued a new snubfighter and astromech when she'd returned to active duty with the Rogues. The time she'd spent grounded she'd used to build a new lightsaber. She'd had to start all over again, in more ways than one.  
  
Jaina looked up and met Kyp's eyes. He flashed her another confident grin and ignited his own blade.  
  
"Ready?" He held the weapon in a middle guard position.  
  
Her eyes flashed. "Always." She struck first.  
  
Kyp blocked the blow and fell back a step. He made a _tsk-tsk_ sound. "Aggression is of the Dark Side, my young apprentice."  
  
Jaina spun, slashing her blade down and around. It was meant to catch an opponent in the neck, slice through his torso, and come out at the opposite hip. Kyp countered, bringing his own blade up to catch hers. She leapt back.  
  
"You're one to talk." Jaina held her weapon at the ready. She braced herself for the attack she knew was coming.  
  
"Aren't I?" He circled, his own lightsaber held in a low guard. His eyes moved, calculating distance and possible courses of attack. His gaze caught hers briefly. "Then who better to learn from?"  
  
She was prepared for the low slashing blow. Jaina twisted her wrists and pointed her blue-violet sword toward the deck. The clashing of energy blades reverberated through the bay, and the Force electrified the air. Jaina pressed. Kyp pulled back, swinging his lightsaber up to catch her assault. He countered by sweeping up and aiming for her head. Jaina saw the bright circle of light and felt his intent. Rather than parry...  
  
She ducked.  
  
Kyp had been waiting for that. He shifted direction and sliced down at an angle. Jaina rolled. She came up in a crouch and was spinning and cutting upward. Kyp brought his shining blade up and down in a deadly circle.  
  
Jaina threw herself back out of his reach and to her feet. She raised her blade high over her head and advanced. Kyp waited until she was close enough, then lunged, using his lightsaber as a spear he meant to impale her on. Jaina managed a wry grin as she shifted her weight and leaned around his attack. She brought her weapon down in a cleaving motion, as if she meant to separate his upper torso from his lower.  
  
Kyp used his forward momentum to throw himself into a roll. He came up behind her, already spinning. Jaina reacted. Rather than ducking or whirling to face him, she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick. Her booted instep connected with his bare hand. He dropped his lightsaber. The blade extinguished harmlessly.  
  
Kyp's grin morphed into a sneer. "Playing dirty, are we?" He didn't give her time to reply. He jabbed a side kick into her midsection, and though Jaina tried to avoid it, swept her lightsaber away with his own roundhouse.  
  
Both combatants sufficiently disarmed, they circled each other, keeping their centers of gravity low and their eyes locked to the other's collarbone. The Force seemed to crackle around them, between them, through them. Jaina was open. She could feel the pump and rush of her own blood, feel Kyp's existence in front of her. She was aware of the cargo around them, the ship, the tunnel of hyperspace through which they traveled, the galaxy beyond. When she shifted her gaze to his briefly, she saw in Kyp's eyes the same startling awareness.  
  
Jaina struck first. She landed a solid blow to his shoulder with enough force to make him lose his balance. He wobbled, dropped back. She closed in. Jaina wasn't aiming to kill, or disable, or even injure. She just wanted to work out some of the extra energy building up within her. Kyp Durron seemed an ideal target.  
  
He brought his hands up into a standard guard position, angling his body to supplement. His forward arm and hand covered everything below the belt; his lead arm and hand covered his shoulders, neck, and head. He was prepared for her next flurry of attacks.  
  
Kyp blocked her set of double-punches. He ducked out of the way of the roundhouse she aimed at his head. He side-stepped the leg sweep. Jaina threw another open-handed blow, and he caught her wrist. Kyp used her momentum to twist her around.  
  
The air rushed out of her lungs with a whoosh when she landed. The back of her head connected solidly with the deck. Kyp meant to let go. Jaina didn't let him. On her way down, she'd grabbed a handful of his tunic. She tugged. Between her hold on his tunic and the fingers she'd wrapped around his wrist, she had enough grip to use her leverage and send him over her. He landed with a sickening thud.  
  
Jaina scrambled up. She called to her hand her lightsaber. She considered waiting, then lunged toward Kyp, igniting her lightsaber as she went.  
  
He froze when the blue-violent blade hummed near his throat. In mid-kneel, he looked up.  
  
Jaina's grin was feral. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath, but she couldn't resist one last quip. "I win."  
  
Pleased with her victory, Jaina extinguished her blade and sank to the deck. She ran a hand through her tousled brown hair and winced when her hand found the lump forming on the back of her head. She glanced at Kyp.  
  
"Well. That was fun." She leaned back against one of the weapons crates.  
  
She was aware of his gaze, and she became aware of the crackle of Force energy that infused the atmosphere. Jaina closed her eyes and opened her hands, feeling the cool white rush of energy.  
  
Then she felt it. Lurking, sliding along the edges of her awareness. Something black, dark, hot. Familiar in its own way, whispering to her.  
  
"It's promises," she heard herself say softly. The blackness stabbed into the white, testing. She pulled the white tighter against her, shielding her from the black, but letting it come closer. The whispers grew louder, turned to murmurs. "Promises of revenge. They will pay. It promises that it'll all be right again. That no one will hurt me. That no one I love will hurt. It promises power: I will not be stopped." Jaina breathed in. "It feels hot, raw like this. But it compresses into something hard and cold, like a black hole. It takes your emotions, controls them. Controls you." She fell silent, and watched the play of darkness in her mind's eye.  
  
"It whispers." Kyp's voice came from somewhere beyond, dark and sort of dreamy. "Whispers to you. Makes promises, shows you what could be. It teases. It feels like a woman." He sighed. "She tells you how it can be done. Quick and easy, nothing in your way. She promises to stay with you. All she wants in return is your soul. That's not such a hefty price to pay."  
  
Jaina opened her eyes slowly and blinked. Kyp was kneeling a few meters away, head bowed, and he was still speaking. She could feel the dark energy slinking away like a wraith back under the bed, promising to come out again.  
  
"I killed my brother because of her. Killed my brother and an entire star system. I stole a life. Alienated an entire galaxy. And for what?" His bitter laugh surprised her. "Nothing. A long, painful road back to grace. Barely that." Kyp looked up at her, and Jaina felt his eyes pierce hers. "I won't let you suffer the same."  
  
"And you don't have to suffer alone anymore."  
  
He shook his head slowly. "You can't stop the nightmares, Jaina. They'll never go away. If they do, what does that prove? That I'm finally so far gone it can't bother me anymore?"  
  
If he hadn't been so far away, she would have reached out and laid a hand on his arm. "Maybe you'll finally have forgiven yourself."  
  
"Maybe I don't deserve to be forgiven."  
  
"Dad doesn't think so. Uncle Luke doesn't think so."  
  
Kyp's gaze softened. "Han's an extraordinary person. So's Master Skywalker. But no one else shares their views."  
  
"How do you know?" she demanded. "Have you given anyone else a chance to agree?" Jaina shook her head. "No. You open your mouth, and exactly the wrong thing comes out every time. People might be more inclined to give you a chance, Kyp, if you'd give them a chance."  
  
"It's too late for me, Jaina."  
  
"Are you sure? Because my dad doesn't think so. And neither does my uncle. And they should know, I think." Jaina shrugged listlessly. "Then again, maybe it's too late for both of us."  
  
"Not for you," he said.  
  
"Hmm. What if I want it to be too late?"  
  
Kyp stared open-mouthed at her. After a minute or so, his jaw snapped shut and his eyes narrowed. "That's not funny."  
  
Jaina shrugged. "I didn't think so, either. You said once that maybe I'm the one saving you. Did you believe that?"  
  
He nodded once. "Yes."  
  
"Then you give up real easy, don't you?"  
  
Kyp shook his head. "I'm not sure if I need to credit Han or Leia for that particular line of reasoning."  
  
Jaina's grin was quick and cocky. "Both."  
  
"Effective." Kyp pushed himself up, then extended a hand. "But no fair using my own arguments against me."  
  
Jaina let him pull her up. "I'm a Rogue. We don't play fair if we can help it."  
  
Kyp smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Changing Course: Chapter Three  
Author: bactaqueen  
Rating: PG  
Summary: AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
Disclaimer: "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.

  
  
The Maw. It stretched before them as one of the galaxy's few true wonders, with the Pit part of the infamous Kessel Run. The Maw was a roughly spherical arrangement of black holes, neutron stars, and main sequence stars. The black holes, though technically invisible to the naked eye, were marked by swirling nebulae of space debris. Gas and dust and even light whirled in an imitation of the galaxy itself, a cosmic whirlpool.  
  
Once the gravity of one of those black holes caught something, it never escaped.  
  
Strapped into the copilot's seat in the cockpit of the _Prize_ , Jaina Solo gaped openly at the view. She'd heard stories about the Maw, mostly from her father, and Chewbacca, and Lando, but she'd never seen the cluster for herself.  
  
Kyp elbowed her gently in the side. "C'mon, Solo. You act like you've never seen space before."  
  
Jaina glanced at him, then shrugged. "Not the Maw," she confessed.  
  
Surprised, Kyp's expression opened up. "You've never flown it, either, have you?"  
  
Jaina arched an eyebrow. "That was a stupid question," she deadpanned.  
  
He winced. "You're right. I just figured Han would have brought you out here already. You know."  
  
She thought briefly of her father and felt momentary joy at the prospect of seeing him again. These days, where her mother was, he was; one good thing would come out of this little journey. She smiled, then shook her head. "He did promise we'd come out and make the Kessel Run once I was old enough, but there hasn't been time."  
  
Kyp nodded solemnly. "One more thing we can blame on the Yuuzhan Vong."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They flew in silence for a distance, Master and Apprentice busied with their own thoughts and responsibilities. Kyp's hands moved expertly over the controls, and Jaina focused her attention on sensor sweeps. Kessel was under enemy control, and though they'd encountered no resistance thus far, Jaina didn't want to be surprised. She didn't like surprises.  
  
Kyp said, "It should be Han in the _Falcon_ , but it's me in the _Prize_. What do you say we test our Master-Apprentice bond and navigate the Maw together?"  
  
Jaina glanced from her view screens back up to Kyp, looking calm and just a little too smug. Her gaze shifted to the forward view port and she hesitated. "Dad isn't a Jedi," she said slowly. "He's certainly no Jedi Master."  
  
"I am. And I'm offering. We have nothing if we can't trust each other, Jaina. You've been shielding since we left Hapes."  
  
"So have you," she countered.  
  
Kyp shrugged. "I've kept myself open to you. I'm shielding things I've always shielded."  
  
Jaina considered. "Dad's going to miss one more first," she murmured.  
  
She was startled when Kyp's hand slid over hers and he squeezed gently. "They did the best they could, Jaina. And what are you complaining about? You turned out all right. They're proud of you." But there was a flash of pain in his eyes.  
  
She wanted to tell him that his parents would be proud of him, too. But she didn't. Instead, she said, "Yeah. Let's do it."  
  
Kyp smiled faintly, then turned his gaze back to the forward view. "You don't have to drop all your shields," he said. "Just let me in."  
  
Some part of Jaina rebelled. Lowering her shields and connecting with another person was exactly what had gotten her into trouble, didn't she remember? And even letting Kyp in just a little was dangerous.  
  
But how could she start back if she didn't trust him at all?  
  
She found Kyp staring at her, and she mustered a smile. What's the worst that could happen? Jaina lowered her shields.  
  
His presence didn't slam into her. She was always surprised by how subtle he could be. Tentative tendrils stretched out to meet hers. They entwined, locked, and meshed. Suddenly, the galaxy seemed a lot broader.  
  
 _Hold the controls,_ came the order, and it took Jaina a moment to realize that Kyp hadn't spoken aloud. _Reach for the Maw,_ he went on.  
  
Jaina stretched out, and so did Kyp. She felt him as completely as she could feel herself; his elation at flying--really flying--again; his apprehension at flying directly into the Maw; the stinging pain that came with the memories both the Maw and Kessel conjured.  
  
Jaina spared a moment to brush against his mind and give some wordless reassurance. He brushed back, grateful.  
  
He piloted the freighter toward the Maw. Jaina heard the hum and whine of the engines, felt the working parts within the ship. She took the time to explore the Maw and all its energy in the Force.  
  
 _Beautiful, isn't it?_ came his question.  
  
 _But dangerous._  
  
 _Most beautiful things are._ There was a pause, and then, _What do you think? Shall we plot a new course or use one of the safe ones?_  
  
Jaina considered. _Where's the fun in the safe ones?_  
  
 _Getting there alive._ An image of Kyp's wry smile accompanied his reply.  
  
She shook her head. _With Kyp Durron in the pilot's seat? Let's make a new one. I want to witness this firsthand._  
  
 _Do you flatter all the boys like this, Solo?_  
  
She gave a mental chuckle. _Only the ones I like._  
  
Not only did it stretch before them, but it stretched around them. The freighter's gravity sensors had gone haywire and insisted that they must be at the very center of a star and that their destruction was imminent. The external sensors had screamed because the debris around the first black hole was so heavy, they hadn't been able to tell the difference between a dust particle and an asteroid. The navicomp had insisted that they go back to the jump point and be sure they knew where they were.  
  
Jaina had cut off all unnecessary systems. The lights throughout the ship had been dimmed to emergency level. The temperature settings had been lowered. It was cooling off, but both she and Kyp were so lost in the Force and their task neither noticed.  
  
 _You feel that there?_ he asked, sending a spike of interest toward a swirling arm of gas and dust. _That's new. Really new._  
  
 _Or maybe you just haven't flown this course before,_ she suggested.  
  
 _If we get caught up in a duel of wits, who's going to fly this ship?_  
  
 _Are you telling me you can't fly and think at the same time, Master?_  
  
Kyp did not reply.  
  
As they moved deeper into the Maw, Jaina felt more acutely the effects of the unstable gravity. Before entering, Kyp had dialed the inertial compensator down to give them both a better physical feel for the ship and the course while ensuring that they would both survive.  
  
They rounded a black hole, and the freighter bucked and strained, even as Kyp accelerated past it and straight toward another. Jaina felt the irresistible pull of too much gravity, then nothing out of the ordinary, then something else pulling in another direction.  
  
 _See?_ Even telepathically, Kyp was cocky. _Easy._  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes.  
  
A feeling that must have been laughter met her exasperation. She saw the star fill the view port. A pulsing orb of white-hot power, it practically sweated heat and energy. Pure energy. Jaina felt a rush on her senses, and then they were past it, skimming close to another black hole, leaving a visible ion trail to mark their passage.  
  
The first sense of the Jedi base came as a tingling sensation at the back of her mind. A lot of Force potential gathered into a very small space. Then Jaina sensed familiar presences--Cilghal, Lowbacca.  
  
The network of spherical living capsules, landing platforms, and a huge hexagonal main station looked ungainly and unlovely. Once in sight of the Jedi base, Jaina reactivated the communications systems and their transmitter. They were hailed almost immediately by a friendly female voice.  
  
"Welcome, Master Durron. We've been expecting you." The voice rattled off a string of numbers and military alphabet, then, "You've been directed to docking bay thirty-eight. We'll be waiting. Control out."  
  
"Thank you. Durron out." Kyp flicked a few switches and said to Jaina, "You take us in. I'm exhausted."  
  
"Age getting to you, Durron?" She took the controls and shot him a smug look.  
  
"Just fly the ship, Solo."  
  
She chuckled.

 

***

  
  
Jaina set the freighter down in bay thirty-eight, slot eleven. Before she'd even completed the power-down sequence, the bay doors opened up and into the docking bay rushed the welcoming committee. As she checked off systems, she scanned the oncoming crowd for familiar presences; she searched for two specific people. She found neither.  
  
She sent Kyp a question mark and got a shrug in return. With a sigh, Jaina lowered the boarding ramp and the loading ramps, then signed off on the journey log. She unbuckled herself from the copilot's seat and followed Kyp out of the cockpit and down the boarding ramp.  
  
Her boots had scarcely touched the deck when she heard a triumphant Wookiee's bellow. Jaina had time to catch a glimpse of ginger fur before she was gathered up by strong, long arms and crushed in an embrace of greeting.  
  
"It's good to see you, too, Lowie!" she grunted.  
  
Her friend bellowed again and squeezed once more before dropping her. He started speaking to her in Shrii-wook, barking and grunting. Jaina listened intently but finally had to raise her hands in surrender.  
  
"You're going to have to slow down," she said with a smile and a chuckle.  
  
As if suddenly realizing who she was, the young Wookiee peered curiously at her. His gaze shifted to Kyp and then back to her, and he barked a gentle question.  
  
Jaina sighed. She'd known it would come--having to explain herself to her closest friends, having to explain Kyp. "How about we talk after we get this stuff unloaded?" she suggested. "I promise to tell you everything," she finished, before he could protest.  
  
He considered it, then barked his agreement.  
  
Jaina smiled warmly. "Thanks."  
  
She hadn't realized how much she'd missed Lowie until then; she hadn't realized how much a part of her life he was. As Jaina turned to face Kyp and the rest of the welcoming committee, she felt safer and more confident knowing that Lowbacca was standing behind her, willing to back her up. She plastered a smile on her face and greeted the new Jedi.  
  
"Good to see you," one rugged-looking Jedi Master Jaina didn't know said, coming forward to shake her hand. "We've heard a little about what you did on Hapes. Good work."  
  
Jaina accepted his grip and said, "Thank you."  
  
Kyp glanced from her to Lowie and nodded once. "I'll deal with the unloading," he offered. "You've got friends to catch up with."  
  
She heard something just a bit darker in his tone and shot him a curious look. His face was expressionless, and she was meant to believe she'd imagined it.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Go on." He waved toward the doors. "I can handle this. I think."  
  
"All right."  
  
Jaina and Lowie took off. She followed her friend out of the bay and down one wide corridor to the turbolifts. Lowie barked their destination to the computer and authorized the proper commands. Jaina watched the glowing numbers shift.  
  
She turned to the big Wookiee. "Where are my parents? We came because Mom asked Kyp to bring me..."  
  
Lowie nodded, then explained. Han and Leia had gone to Borleias with the _Falcon_ , Luke and Mara, and the Jedi they were supposed to have brought to the Jedi base. General Antilles was staging a stand in the Pyria system, and he'd called in help from old friends.  
  
Jaina frowned. "Wedge retook Borleias?"  
  
Lowie woofed affirmative.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
The lift doors opened then, and Jaina followed Lowie out into another wide corridor. This one was better lit than the previous and bustled with more activity.  
  
Lowie wanted to know if she was hungry.  
  
Jaina smiled. "Famished. The last time I ate was before we dropped out of hyperspace."  
  
He chuckled and led her into the cafeteria. It was between meals--lunch had just finished--but there was caf and some thick stew that Lowie said was pretty good. Jaina took a bowl, a cup of instant caf, and a hard roll. They found a quiet table away from the entrance.  
  
"Way better than the fare at the refugee camps," she said, plunking herself down into the hard formaplas chair at the low table. "But not as good as the food on Hapes."  
  
She'd been a guest of the royal family, Lowie reminded her as he folded himself into a sitting position across from her.  
  
"Point." She soaked up some of the stew with the roll and took a bite. "So tell me more about Borleias."  
  
He regarded her for several silent moments. Jaina could read the faint puzzlement on his face, could see the concern in his deep eyes. She knew that Lowie was worried about her. But she also knew that he'd take his time about voicing those concerns.  
  
In barks, grunts, grumbles, and growls, Lowie explained General Antilles's recapture of Borleias and his defense of the planet. He didn't really know that much--as back on Yavin 4, news came to the Jedi base with supply runs, and she and Kyp were the first supply run in about a week and a half--but he did know that Han and Leia were involved, as were Luke, Mara, Lando, Rogue Squadron, and all of the forces under Wedge's command. Lowie wasn't sure exactly what the General meant to accomplish, but...  
  
Jaina broke in softly, "Coruscant."  
  
Lowie tipped his head quizzically.  
  
Jaina looked up. "Way back when Rogue Squadron was re-formed, Wedge took Borleias. The Rogues worked from there to capture Coruscant. General Antilles means to hold Borleias as a way to get back to Coruscant. If anyone can do it, he can."  
  
Lowie nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"And if he's got Rogue Squadron on Borleias..." Jaina trailed off, her mind working.  
  
He asked if she was sure she wanted to rejoin the Rogues.  
  
"Yes, of course I--Why?" She peered at the taller Jedi as she realized he had something else in mind. "You've been thinking about something."  
  
Lowbacca nodded once. He proposed that maybe the Rogues didn't need her--maybe the war needed her. The things they learned on Hapes could be a great starting point.  
  
Jaina wrinkled her nose. "I need to fly, Lowie. The _Trickster_ was great for an enemy frigate, and the _Prize_ is just wonderful as far as fat old freighters go. I miss my X-wing."  
  
He suggested that maybe she could do more good if she pursued the goddess thing. Lowie grinned toothily at her and told her that he'd never said she had to give up her X-wing.  
  
Jaina chewed thoughtfully on her stew-soaked roll. Lowie had a point, and his unspoken words didn't go lost on her. He was willing to accept that she was back from the dark, no questions asked. Others may not.  
  
"You've given this a lot of thought." She looked up and met his eyes.  
  
He barked once for yes.  
  
"Tell me what you think. Really."  
  
Lowbacca growled that he thought it had potential. That it deserved to be looked in to. The work they'd done on gravitic signatures alone, he reminded her, should be worth expanding on.  
  
Jaina gave her friend a sly grin. "You're just bored having to wait around inside a cluster of black holes."  
  
Lowbacca's raucous laughter was the answer she needed.  
  
"All right. Let's go tell Kyp--" She didn't miss the flash in his eyes. Jaina said softly, "He's helping me. Right now, he's the best I've got. He's really not so bad." The corner of her mouth quirked up. "Most of the time."  
  
Lowie grunted impatiently, unwilling to listen to any more she had to say about the older Jedi Master. He grumbled something about singing virtues.  
  
Jaina chuckled. "There is nothing song-worthy about Kyp," she assured him.  
  
Lowie shook his head, silently wondering. He told her to go tell Kyp, that they'd leave once the two of them were ready. He also offered her the extra bunk in his quarters, rather than her having to seek out her own.  
  
She smiled. "Sounds great. I'm exhausted, but I want to leave as soon as possible, so I'll go find Kyp." Jaina slid out of the chair, taking her tray with her. She paused a few steps away from the table and turned slightly to find Lowbacca standing. "Thanks, Lowie. For everything."  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
He remained still for several moments longer, staring at the place he'd seen her last. He whined softly. It was good to have her back.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Four  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.  
  
  
The following morning, after nine good hours in a real bed, Jaina was standing in bay thirty-eight, slot eleven. She watched as the _Raider's Prize_ was refueled. It was early enough that the only other activity--aside from their pre-flight preparations--was that of the mechanics repairing one of the base's regular ships. Apparently, it had come just a little too close to one of the black holes.  
  
Jaina closed her arms over her chest and eyed the Hapan freighter. It was disc-shaped and fairly battered. It looked as if it had been commissioned sometime during the Rebellion and needed to be retired. But like some stubborn old generals Jaina could name, it refused to be scrapped. She smiled faintly. It really wasn't much of a prize any more.  
  
A sound off to her right caught her attention. Curious, she turned. There, moving on repulsors, was the X-wing Kyp had borrowed from the Jedi base. Jaina felt a slight twinge of envy. She'd have loved to have her X-wing.  
  
Unfortunately, it--and her droid--were lost. The last time she'd seen either was back at the last Jedi stronghold, just before the strike team had headed off to the worldship.  
  
The droids had finished refueling the freighter and now moved to the X-wing. Kyp's once-new XJ6 was so much debris in the battlefield above Hapes. This one wasn't as new and shiny as his had been, but it was well-maintained.  
  
Jaina started the walk-around inspection of the _Prize_. As she trailed fingertips along the deep maroon hull, she probed at the complex tangle of emotions that surrounded Kyp in her mind.  
  
He'd been something of a little brother to her father, but she did not see him as an uncle. Which, she supposed wryly, was probably a good thing. She'd always respected him to a certain extent--he was the most powerful Jedi in the Order, whether she wanted to admit it or not, and he knew how to use his abilities. Add that to the swiftness of his rise to Master, his above-average piloting skills, and his obvious interest in her, and Kyp Durron was definitely a fascinating package.  
  
Jaina couldn't remember ever not knowing Kyp. She'd been nearly three before he'd entered the picture, but her memory was spotty for the first few years of her life anyway. For a long time, he'd just been part of the background: an older Jedi, close friend of the family, and one more impossible personality to live up to.  
  
On Dubrillion, just before Chewbacca died, it had occurred to her that Kyp could mean something more to many people. She'd seen the way Anakin looked at him, felt the way Jacen regarded him. Jaina had put off making up her mind; at that point, she wasn't willing to give a lot of thought to change. At sixteen, she'd assumed that life would always be the same.  
  
Jaina's smile was bitter as she rounded the stern. She'd been wrong on so many levels.  
  
Her mission to find Kyp had changed her and changed their relationship tangibly. At first, it had been simple--or so she thought. They'd gone from being Han's friend and Han's daughter to being equals, something that was close to friendship. Even now, though, Jaina wasn't sure how much of that was real and how much of that had been Kyp's influence.  
  
She halted, and faced the engines. As she stared into the exhaust system, she considered what happened afterward. She'd felt betrayed, taken advantage of. She'd had to cope with genocide--something she still had to come to terms with.  
  
Jaina knew that it had been the beginning of a long, slow spiral into darkness. She could see that now. When Kyp had betrayed her, her response had been to harden, inside and out. It was just easier to push people away, to do her job and not get personally attached. Her personal attachment made her vulnerable.  
  
Absently, she reached into one of the engine mounts and tweaked a loose bolt. Jaina found it too loose, and searched about for a wrench to tighten it.  
  
But what else did she feel for Kyp? A certain kinship, now. A different kind of respect that stemmed from the sharing of similar experiences. And there was also that tickly feeling low in her belly when he gave her that smile...  
  
Jaina wrenched her finger along with the bolt and cried out in surprise more than pain. She jerked her hand out and dropped the wrench into one of the pockets on her flight suit, then lifted her finger to her mouth.  
  
 _That's what you get for thinking about Kyp Durron, girl._  
  
She scowled. Five minutes of peace without her subconscious telling her off. That was all she wanted. Was that too much?  
  
Guffawing Wookiee laughter broke through her thoughts, and Jaina turned to find the ginger-furred Jedi laughing at her. She scowled again.  
  
"I'd like to see you get your furry paws into that space," she said, gesturing with her injured hand.  
  
Lowie wanted to know what she was doing with her hand in the engine in the first place?  
  
"Loose bolt," she answered, and shrugged. "The engine housing is welded to the frame, but what if it shook free during hyperspace travel?"  
  
He conceded her point, then glanced around. He wanted to know if she was ready.  
  
"Almost." Jaina noted the duffel at his feet and gestured to the boarding ramp. "Stow your gear. I'll finish the external check, if you want to do pre-flight...?"  
  
One affirmative woof and the retreating figure of a lanky, twenty-three-year-old Jedi Knight was all the answer she needed.  
  
Jaina turned back to the engines to finish her check. The last thing she needed was to flame out during a jump transition and kill herself and her copilot. She used Force-amplified vision to scan the engine block and found nothing dangerous or out of the ordinary. That was good. She found herself praising the last owner of the _Raider's Prize_. Unlike some ships she'd flown, it was in excellent condition. Like some of those generals she knew...  
  
She placed a palm on the hull and let her gaze rake over the ship. The maroon color really wasn't so bad, she decided. As she examined the hull plating, a grin blossomed on her face and she had a new appreciation for Queen Mother Tenel Ka's sense of humor.  
  
There was the symbol of the Ni'Korish--the Jedi-hating faction that Tenel Ka's grandmother had founded during the Clone Wars--high up on the hull. It was Jaina's assumption that the ship had been seized in a raid on the pirates and confiscated. The government of Hapes had renamed the vessel accordingly, and had commissioned it for official use. Probably as a way to root out Ni'Korish loyalists, or on pirate raids.  
  
Jaina shook her head, and made a mental note to thank Tenel Ka the next time they spoke.  
  
A blast of psychic energy filled the docking bay and demanded the attention of all those present who could give it. Jaina turned to see Kyp Durron enter the hangar like he owned the place. She gave a mental sigh. It would seem that Kyp was back to his usual arrogant self. And he was coming straight at her.  
  
She caught herself wondering why he'd bothered to get all dressed up for four days in the tiny cockpit of a snubfighter before she realized that he wasn't dressed up, it was just the effect. Beneath the flowing black cloak shot through with silver threads, he wore a plain flight suit, not quite black, not quite gray. His dark hair was still damp from a recent shower. He flashed her that smile that made her stomach clench, and her hand twitched. It wanted to slap him again.  
  
"Good morning, Apprentice."  
  
To hide her discomfiture, she rolled her eyes. To resist the urge to slap him, she folded her arms over her chest. "In a good mood this morning, aren't you?"  
  
"I had nice dreams." The wink he sent her made her face feel hot for some reason she couldn't place.  
  
"Laser brains," she grumbled under her breath.  
  
"I heard that." Kyp glanced around and ran a hand through his hair. "Looks like we're almost ready to go."  
  
Jaina nodded. "Almost. Your droid is around here somewhere, by the way. He seems worried about something."  
  
Kyp chuckled. "As long as he isn't getting philosophical, I think we'll be fine."  
  
"You hope." She looked up at the boarding ramp of the Prize, then back at Kyp. "We'll be ready in a few minutes. Lowie's running through pre-flight now."  
  
As if to prove her point, the freighter lifted three meters off the deck on repulsors and then set back down.  
  
Kyp looked thoughtful for a moment, then he grinned again. "I guess I'll have to hurry to beat you."  
  
Jaina began to turn away, to board the freighter. "I've got the best copilot in the galaxy. You'll have to beat _him_."

 

***

  
In the cockpit, Lowbacca was running through the pre-flight checklist when he felt Kyp enter the docking bay. The Jedi Master had a presence that was hard to miss; he stood out like a Wookiee in an Ewok village.  
  
Lowie spared a glance out the view port in time to see the human stalking across the deck toward Jaina. He shifted his gaze to center on his friend. He was worried about her--he could feel her turmoil in the Force, and no longer was she the bright, burning nova of energy that she had been when they'd met for the first time on Yavin 4. Instead, she seemed to have collapsed in on herself, compressing into something as hard and cool as a Corusca gem. Even her scent had changed: Jaina smelled like a hunter now.  
  
But the Dark Side energy that had tainted her on the worldship and Hapes had receded to the edges of her white presence. That was a good thing. She was still hurting, but that pain had dulled slightly. And whatever he felt about Master Durron, Lowie knew that he was a big part of the reason for Jaina's improvement.  
  
He didn't like her decision to apprentice herself to Kyp, and he didn't have to. But as a friend, he did have to respect it. As Chewbacca's nephew, he could even to some extent keep her safe. He intended to.  
  
On Hapes, she'd called in the Life Debt. Lowbacca wasn't going to let her get away with taking advantage of his honor like that. He'd known what she was doing then and he hadn't been able to do anything about it; now he could.  
  
Lowbacca watched the exchange between the human Jedi. He'd seen meetings like this before. Kyp said something, and his eye twitched. Jaina's cheeks changed color. Lowie watched, and tried to remember where he'd seen it before.  
  
Then he remembered. He'd spent the last five years or so in the constant company of humans and had learned to read their non-verbal communication pretty well. Jaina was his friend, and he knew her better than he knew other humans. The reactions she was having to whatever it was Kyp Durron said were similar to the reactions Colonel Jagged Fel had had to some of the things Jaina had said.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and stared more intently at the two Jedi. Human attraction wasn't something he pretended to understand, but he knew how to recognize it. He'd seen it back at the Academy between Jacen and Tenel Ka, even between Jaina and Zekk. On Hapes, the attraction between Jaina and Colonel Fel had been so strong, he'd been able to smell it. And now, Lowbacca was witnessing a different kind of attraction between his friend and her new Master. What it meant, he didn't know. But it felt dangerous.  
  
Lowie grunted softly and flicked a few switches that activated the repulsor jets. The Hapan freighter lifted off the deck satisfactorily, so he set the ship back down. Jaina was an adult by human standards, and she'd proven that she was capable of taking care of herself. So he'd let her take care of herself. But he'd be there, standing right behind her, in case she needed to fall back.  
  
Happy with his decision, he tested the navicomp and ran a quick check on the engines. He tested shipboard systems. He checked their supplies. The screens all came back green. He felt the growing glow of satisfaction of a well-kept ship, and found himself wondering about the limits of the engines.  
  
"I know what you're thinking."  
  
Lowie glanced up to find Jaina in the hatchway. She smiled and continued, "The answer is: You'll get your chance to find out. We're flying through the Pit just for the hell of it."  
  
She slid into the pilot's chair. "I figure we'll jump to just outside the Cron Drift, then across to the Pyria system." She punched a few buttons on the navicomp console and displayed their course for him to see. "We only come out once, in the Inner Rim. We'll cut through Vong space, no problem."  
  
Lowbacca growled that she was the pilot.  
  
Jaina grinned. "You want to fly the Pit?"  
  
He grinned and growled an affirmative.  
  
Jaina chuckled as she raised the boarding ramp. "This is going to be fun."

 

***

  
Jaina flew the Maw and took one of the mapped routes. She and Lowie didn't sink into an empathic link for the flight, or for the Pit. Once they were clear of the Maw, Jaina turned primary control over to her copilot and took the time between the cluster of black holes and the asteroid field to relax. Once they were in the Pit, however, Jaina's pilot training wouldn't let her rest.  
  
By the time the freighter and its X-wing companion had made it safely to open space, Jaina was exhausted. And hungry. So, too, was Lowie, and she knew that Kyp had to be anxious for hyperspace so he could get some rest.  
  
As Lowie was entering the coordinates for the first leg of the journey and Jaina was watching the scans, the comm unit crackled to life.  
  
"Good flying, _Prize_. Kind of nice to see what she can do from this angle."  
  
Lowie grumbled an answer and Jaina shot him a puzzled look.  
  
"What did he say?" Kyp asked.  
  
Jaina shook her head though it was a voice-only link. "It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Finished, Lowie growled readiness. Jaina nodded at him, then reached for the control lever.  
  
"May the Force be with you, Kyp. See you at the rendezvous!"  
  
Pinpoints turned into star lines and coalesced, forming a tunnel of white-blue light. Pilot locked down the controls as copilot set the alarms, and then the pair of lanky brunets unbuckled themselves from their crash webbing and rose.  
  
Lowie growled a question.  
  
Jaina chuckled and started out of the cockpit. "Yes, I am, actually. Breakfast was what, eleven hours ago?" She sighed as she stepped into the galley. "What do you want?"  
  
 _Bantha steaks_ , he said. He edged past her. _With rice._  
  
She nodded, then began pushing buttons on the bulkhead-mounted food synthesizer. "Good idea. I'm getting sick of stew, anyway."  
  
The meals popped out of the slot on the synthesizer, and Jaina handed the larger one with the still-bleeding meat to the Wookiee. She was well aware of a Wookiee's appetite, but she knew that Lowie would have no problem with simple tripled human fare.  
  
She followed him through the hatchway, to the gaming table and slid into the booth. When they were both settled, she commented on what she'd been feeling from the young Wookiee all day.  
  
"You have something on your mind," she said, leaving no room for argument. "About me and Kyp."  
  
Lowbacca stared at her for several long moments, his amber eyes sympathetic. Then, voice quiet, he began. He asked if she was all right.  
  
Jaina pushed the food around on her plate and avoided her friend's worried eyes. "No. I don't know if I ever was, if I ever will be. But I'm better than I was when you left Hapes."  
  
He nodded slowly and told her he could see that. But he wanted to know, what she really Kyp's apprentice?  
  
She sighed and dropped her fork. She'd known this question would come; it had surfaced on Hapes, of course it would everywhere else.  
  
"I've done some terrible things since Anakin and Jacen died," she began quietly. "I've hurt a lot of people, and I've made a lot of mistakes. Kyp understands those mistakes, maybe even better than I do."  
  
What about Mara?  
  
"Mara loves me. So does Uncle Luke. And I know that they'd both try to save me, but they have their own problems." Jaina paused to munch on a bite of bantha steak and collect her thoughts. She went on softly, "They'd try, but in the end, they wouldn't be able to understand. Kyp does. He's made the same mistakes. He'll know how to help." Jaina looked up, and Lowie was surprised--and pleased--by the fire in her eyes. "I fell, Lowie. I fell a long way into the dark, and I played with the Dark Side, and I shouldn't have."  
  
Lowbacca stiffened at her admission even as Jaina sank back. Her eyes drifted closed, and the tone of her voice changed.  
  
"It was such a rush of power," she breathed. "But it hurt people around me, and I'm sorry for that." Her eyes came open, and she gave a helpless little shrug. "There's not much I can do about it. He pulled me up. He brought me this far. And he's promised to help me through it. Maybe I'm helping him." There was almost a hopeful note in her voice.  
  
Lowie grumbled something about the worth of Kyp Durron's promises.  
  
Jaina's laugh was bitter. "I need to believe in something, Lowie."  
  
He hesitated, then ventured a comment. Master Skywalker was no stranger to the Dark Side...  
  
Jaina shook her head, suddenly sure of herself. "No. It has to be Kyp. I know it does--I can feel it."  
  
Taken aback, Lowbacca could only nod. After a moment, he offered a solemn growl.  
  
Jaina's eyes widened. "I couldn't ask you to do that. It was wrong of me to call it in, and I can't tell you how badly I regret them dying. I don't even know if I can ask you to forgive me."  
  
Lowie gestured dismissively with one massive paw and told her that those Wookiee technicians had known the risks, but had believed in her enough to take them. There was no reason for him to forgive her. It was a good idea, playing Goddess and using the enemy's faith against them.  
  
Jaina blinked. "You think so?"  
  
Lowie inclined his head. He did. He rumbled the formal phrases that conferred the Life Debt to her. Then he quirked the Wookiee version of a lopsided grin. Who better than a Wookiee to protect a Goddess?  
  
"And who better still than a friend?" She gave him a warm smile. "Lowbacca, I accept. On one condition: at the end of this war, the Debt is paid. In full."  
  
Lowie growled dubiously. Jaina shook her head.  
  
"It is not dishonor. You've given us so much..."  
  
He could see that he'd insulted her honor, so he bowed his head. She took it as acceptance and seemed satisfied.  
  
"But still friends?"  
  
Still friends, he assured her.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Five  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.

  
  
Pyria the star burned bright and hot. Jaina banked the old Hapan freighter, using the sun's gravity to sling them around on an approach toward Borleias that would bring them in on the Republic military base, currently on the night side of the planet. She flashed her copilot a lopsided grin.  
  
"Guess I should have checked local time when I planned this approach," she said.  
  
Lowbacca grumbled an absent agreement, his attention fixated on the sensor readouts and the display screens. While Jaina flew the ship, he was watching for anything out of the ordinary. They knew that the enemy was in-system, and the few reports that had come their way had hinted that the Yuuzhan Vong would pick up on any traffic entering the system and attack.  
  
Especially if they knew exactly who was arriving. That was the part that bothered Lowbacca but didn't Jaina. She figured she could take whatever they threw at her; Lowie had all confidence in Jaina's abilities, but not in the _Raider's Prize_. During their journey, he'd had a chance to look over the ship's schematics. Aside from the more powerful engines, everything about the freighter was the same as it had been when it came out of dry dock nearly twenty-five years before.  
  
The weapons systems were pitifully weak: a top-mounted quadlaser cannon, one missile launcher (two concussion missiles), a belly-mounted laser gun, and a forward-mounted ion cannon. If they ran into a fight, he was hoping he and Jaina could make it work. A huge dose of good luck, he reflected, certainly wouldn't hurt anything.  
  
Lowie checked the starboard scans and saw the red blips. Just as he was about to open his mouth to inform Jaina, the comm unit crackled to life.  
  
"We've got company." Kyp's voice was grim as he gave the heading. "Looks like skips. Four of them."  
  
Jaina glanced at Lowie, who confirmed what Kyp had just reported. "All right," she said, her voice activating the comm. "What do you want to do about them?"  
  
"Did you really have to ask?" On screen, Lowie saw the blip that stood for Kyp's X-wing enlarge as S-foils opened up. "I'll take the front two."  
  
"Confirmed." Jaina glanced over at Lowbacca as the faster snubfighter zoomed ahead to meet the enemy. "You handle the guns and I'll handle the ship?" she asked, just to be sure.  
  
Lowie nodded.  
  
Jaina turned back to face the front and pushed the throttle open. "All right then. Time to dance."  
  
Kyp got to the skips ahead of them and engaged the first two. Lasers blazing, he swooped in. They dove apart and Kyp climbed. The other two coralskippers maintained their flight path toward the _Prize_ , and Lowie waited to fire.  
  
Grutchins sailed their way, and Jaina avoided them. The skips, realizing the freighter was bigger and they would lose this game of chicken, veered off. One went over the _Prize_ , one off to port.  
  
Lowie used the topside cannon to blast the first skip into hunks of yorik coral. He barked to Jaina, letting her know that the second skip was coming up on their tail. He pointed out that this was a bad idea, considering that the smaller fighters could move much faster than the freighter. Oh, and they didn't have any guns to cover their engines.  
  
"We don't need them." Jaina kept an eye on the sensor screen showing the proximity of the skip. "When he gets close enough, I'm going to cut power to the engines and stand up on our tail." She had to pull up to avoid an engine hit. "You're going to get him with the top gun. Get ready."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Jaina saw Lowie program the top cannon to automatically track the skip currently closing in on them. Smart Wookiee. She studied the screen closely, and when her chimes sounded to indicate grutchin proximity, she throttled back and stood her freighter on its tail. The big quad cannon started booming. Jaina waited the space of three heartbeats, then opened the throttle. The Prize shot forward, up relative to Pyria's planets.  
  
"Did you get him?" She didn't see it on any of her scopes, but she wanted to hear Lowbacca confirm it.  
  
"Actually, I did."  
  
Jaina glared at the comm unit as she eased the freighter back onto its previous course. She said nothing.  
  
"But that was good flying," Kyp went on. "And your top cannon overloaded his dovin basals."  
  
Lowbacca rumbled agreement.  
  
Jaina shook her head. "How long were you waiting to come to my rescue?" she questioned, tone mocking.  
  
She had a mental image of Kyp rocking back on his heels. "You don't need to be rescued. I just helped."  
  
Borleias was in view. The day side was a lush-looking blue-green circle, partly covered by clouds. Jaina knew about the climate of the planet and was almost eager for it; Borleias was a lot like Yavin Four.  
  
"Well, thanks," she said at last as Lowie locked in on the coordinates for the main base.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
It was everything in Jaina's power not to switch off the comm system and scream. If she'd been in her X-wing, she would have. Lowbacca's presence stopped her from behaving like a temperamental child, though. Why did Kyp always have to be so infuriating? Was it one of the key points in the "Being Kyp Durron" handbook?  
  
Why was she letting it bother her?  
  
Serenity. That's what she needed. Jaina took a few deep breaths and tried to think calmly. Why was she really upset?  
  
Then it hit her. The freighter, she realized with a start. It was the ungraceful, unsightly, over-sized, under-armed, slow-as-a-Hutt _Raider's Prize_. She wanted her X-wing. Her astromech. The tiny cockpit and a clear view of space surrounding her.  
  
Jaina chuckled to herself. "Some things," she said wryly, "never change."  
  
They followed Control's instructions and slid through the black Borleias night. Kyp stayed tucked in close, never venturing far, and mimicked her every move.  
  
A kill zone around the biotics building served as a landing field. Jaina set the _Prize_ down close to the front of the building and just near enough to the crowd that had turned out in the middle of the night to welcome them. Jaina sent a searching tendril out and found exactly what she'd known she would. Her parents were in that crowd, ready to see her. There was a sad sort of hopefulness from her mother and a disappointment in her father that made her want to fire up the ship and pull some hotshot atmospheric maneuvers.  
  
She found other presences she knew well, among them her uncle and Mara. Worse than her parents, Jaina was dreading seeing her Master and having to explain herself. Mara would show no mercy, Jaina was sure of it. Well, she'd just have to avoid the former Emperor's Hand until she was ready to talk.  
  
 _A Jedi knows no fear._ Jaina set her shoulders. This was her family. What did she have to be afraid of?  
  
 _Everything,_ came the insidious little voice. _You've betrayed them.  
  
Shut up._  
  
She felt a heavy hand come down on her shoulder and heard Lowie's growling reassurance that they still loved her.  
  
Jaina smiled faintly as she shrugged out of her restraints. "I know."  
  
He tried to tell her it would be okay--she'd see--and that they'd just be happy to have her back.  
  
She pushed herself up and went to the hatchway. "Yeah. But it's still hard."  
  
He reminded her that it wasn't supposed to be easy. Besides, he was here for her, wasn't he?  
  
Her grin was genuine. "I know." She sighed and paused just beside the boarding ramp. "It's now or never."  
  
And out she went.  
  
Her boots _thunked_ against the ramp as she descended, and she'd barely set foot on the planet before her parents wrapped her in an embrace. Leia felt small and thin; though she did not cry, Jaina could see tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"Hi," she said, and offered a smile. Leia just hugged her again.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Before she knew it, she was in her dad's arms and his face was smiling down at her. "Nice hunk of junk you have there."  
  
Jaina smiled but didn't rise to the bait. "Hi, Dad."  
  
"Good to have you back, Jaina."  
  
Leia's soft smile seemed to echo the sentiment.  
  
Off to her right, Lowie was being held up by a circle of former Academy Jedi. She heard a Wookiee growl, and looked over to find Tahiri plastered against him. Lowie had a paw on her hair and the other arm around her and looked to be soothing her.  
  
She was jostled around. Military personnel she didn't know said hello; Wedge Antilles gave her a quick hug; Tycho Celchu shook her hand. In the confusion, she caught a glimpse of Kyp talking to her Uncle Luke and he caught her eye. Kyp offered a wink and a faint smile, then went back to whatever he was saying to Master Skywalker.  
  
Before she knew it, Jaina was in the midst of the young Jedi Knights from the strike force. She was staring into a pair of emerald eyes that she knew better than her own. They seemed somehow happy and full of pain all at once, and then she was being held to a chest, with arms around her that felt so safe...  
  
Zekk whispered, "I'm glad you're back, Jaina." Then he stepped away.  
  
Ganner Rhysode was next. Tall and absurdly handsome, the older Jedi Knight had been Anakin's cover on the mission. The Vong were meant to believe that he was the Jedi leader. It had worked, but now Anakin was dead.  
  
He offered her a devastating grin. "Even after days cooped up in a flying trash can, you still look great."  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes and landed and open-handed blow in the middle of Ganner's chest. "Shut up, pretty boy."  
  
"Ooh, she bites." He grabbed her hand and held it for less than a moment, but the squeeze he gave her let her know that he shared the sentiments that had already been expressed.  
  
Alema Rar stepped into the space Ganner vacated. The female Twi'lek nodded once. "Good work on Hapes," she said.  
  
That left only Tahiri. Jaina turned to find the blonde little Tatooine native still half-hidden behind Lowbacca. "Hi," the girl said.  
  
Jaina nodded. "Hello." She didn't know what else to say.  
  
Then an eerie hush fell over the crowd. Beyond the kill zone, even the nocturnal inhabitants of the jungle seemed to fall quiet. Jaina looked up to find Mara Jade Skywalker pushing past the sentries at the edge of the crowd. No one else was brave enough to stand in the way of the former assassin.  
  
She didn't exactly look angry, Jaina decided. But Mara turned those hard green eyes on her, and Jaina felt her spine stiffen. Anger wasn't the issue.  
  
Mara came to a stop less than half a meter from Jaina. Her hard eyes shifted and softened, then swept over her young apprentice. She seemed to be looking for something, something tangible that would answer her questions.  
  
Jaina stood stock still and waited. She managed to keep her fear squelched, but there were others in the crowd who weren't successful. Their apprehension bled into the atmosphere.  
  
No one was more surprised than Jaina when Mara enveloped her in a hard hug. She found herself hugging back, relieved to have passed the test. Mara said nothing, but when Jaina reached, she found a degree of understanding that she hadn't expected, along with relief that she wasn't too badly damaged.  
  
Mara pulled back and smiled a little. "How about we go inside, scrounge up some food, and you three can give us all the news we old-timers have missed out on."  
  
Jaina's returning smile was small but genuine. She left an arm around the older woman's waist as they started for the door. "Sounds like a plan."

 

***

  
Wedge secured a conference room with a large, rounded table and put in the order for a late-hours meal from the cafeteria. As everyone was settling in, Wedge ducked out. A few of those present figured he'd gone for the food himself. When a galley worker pushed in a rolling cart laden with breads, cheeses, cold meats, pastries, and caf, the Solos and the Skywalkers wondered where Wedge had gone. They knew he couldn't be intending to miss this meeting.  
  
Jaina felt a double shot of tremendous Force energy but no Force talent and knew who Wedge had gone to collect. Colonel Jagged Fel entered two steps behind his uncle and took a seat two over from Kyp Durron. She watched him, wondering at the unfamiliar feeling twisting in her chest and brain. He'd made his own feelings very clear; she should be through with him.  
  
"When we left, things were just getting good," Han Solo remarked, from a seat directly across the polished duraplast table from his daughter. He rubbed his chin, then nodded at Fel. "The colonel says things got even better after that."  
  
Kyp nodded, and waited until he'd swallowed the mouthful of pastry before replying. "We learned some things on Gallinore," he said. The glance he shot Jaina let her know that he would not say more--and neither would she.  
  
"Remember what I told you about gravitic signatures?" Jaina directed the question at her mother.  
  
Leia nodded.  
  
Lowie explained what they'd done with the information: altering Vong-bred implants, implanting them in Yuuzhan Vong ships, using pilots to learn more.  
  
"She's made them believe she's a goddess," Kyp announced. His grin was wicked. "Not just any goddess, either. Yun-Harla, their Trickster. One of the twins."  
  
The rest of the story was recounted in free-form, with all three interrupting each other and taking over the storytelling, to provide connections and elaboration. Everything from using the Wookiees--Jaina earned sharp glances from her mother and uncle for that one--to the glitch that had three Vong ships converge on each other and destroy one another.  
  
When they were finished, all eyes in the room turned to Master Skywalker for his reaction. Even Wedge and Jag awaited his response.  
  
After a few minutes spent gathering his thoughts, Luke nodded. "They're clustering around Hapes. That was expected. Queen Mother Tenel Ka is in charge, and she's got a lot to deal with." He shrugged. "She can handle it."  
  
"She has to handle it," Jaina said.  
  
Luke smiled at his niece. "She'll fight. Hapes is a strong ally, so we'll need to give her the support we can. We don't want the Vong to take up a permanent residence."  
  
"Considering the alternatives, I think things went pretty well," Wedge remarked.  
  
Luke nodded his agreement. He turned to Jaina. "Ruling is something Tenel Ka never wanted to do, but we're glad you didn't marry the Prince."  
  
Jaina's smile was bitter. "He wasn't my type, anyway."  
  
"Too blond," Kyp chimed in. "And why would she choose to be a queen when a goddess is so much more prestigious?"  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes even as everyone else chuckled. Then the moment she was waiting for occurred.  
  
General Antilles turned to her, and his distinctly Corellian eyes were curious. "What are your plans now? The Rogues are here, and I'm sure Gavin would be glad to have you back, but if you and Luke feel you'll be more useful elsewhere, we won't call you up. We could really use you here on Borleias."  
  
Jaina nodded thoughtfully and her glance darted around the table. When she hesitated on Kyp, she wondered what his reaction would be. Jag met her eyes, but his face was unreadable as usual. Han and Leia seemed to be waiting for her answer; Luke and Mara looked serene. Only Lowie gave her any sort of reaction when he nodded encouragingly.  
  
"I'd like to stay," she began slowly. "I'd like to fly. But I did have something in mind. I'd like to put together a new squadron and maybe develop some tactics involving Force-based coordination." Jaina nodded at Lowie. "We had time to discuss it, and we think we can use the Force to manipulate the Vong."  
  
"They already believe you're affiliated with Yun-Harla," Wedge said thoughtfully.  
  
"And she's Jacen Solo's twin," Jag put in.  
  
"Prince Isolder told us the twin thing is a big deal to the Yuuzhan Vong," Leia added.  
  
General Antilles nodded and seemed to be considering. "You could use the command experience, too. I like it." He looked up and met each set of eyes in turn. "What about you all?"  
  
Luke leaned forward. "I think it has great potential for psychological warfare. Anything that might off-balance the enemy is worth pursuing." Luke met Wedge's eyes and raised an eyebrow. "I've got something coming up, so why don't I just hand Twin Suns over to Jaina?"  
  
Jaina sat up, ramrod straight. She stared at her uncle, eyes wide. Leia placed a hand on her husband's arm to keep him in his seat.  
  
"You mean that?" Jaina asked Luke.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. And I don't think the symbolism will be lost on the Vong."  
  
Lowie rumbled input, and Wedge looked to Jaina to translate. The younger pilot nodded at her friend then turned to the General. "Can he use the holocomm? He wants to contact Queen Mother Tenel Ka and get permission to keep the freighter as a support vehicle."  
  
"Of course." Wedge smiled. "You're going to need a few more pilots, with Luke and Mara going."  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem," Jaina said.  
  
Kyp snorted. "I know it won't. Count me in."  
  
Across the table, Wedge eyed Kyp. "You're sure about that, Durron? You'll be taking orders from a commander with less experience than you."  
  
"I think I could use the experience." Kyp shot Jaina a glance and added, "Besides, I trust her."  
  
"Me, too." All eyes turned to the new speaker. Zekk sat there looking meditative. He ventured a small smile. "Jaina got us off the worldship. If you'll have me, I'd like to join up."  
  
Startled--but inexplicably pleased--Jaina nodded silently.  
  
A tough voice Jaina recognized said, "I'm in." A few seats away from Zekk sat Alema Rar, the female Twi'lek who seemed more dangerous than a lot of the things Jaina had faced in the past year or so. Alema smiled. "Sounds like a party."  
  
Han leaned close to his wife, who was trying to hide her troubled expression behind her diplomat face. "Is this what you meant when you said you hoped Jaina never fell in with the wrong crowd?"  
  
Leia glanced up. After a moment, she smiled faintly. "This crowd is better than what I was afraid of. I always thought she'd end up with friends like yours just to spite me."  
  
Wedge Antilles turned a wicked grin on Jaina. "There you go. An instant squadron to mold into the honor guard of a Yuuzhan Vong goddess. Want an Ewok?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Six  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.

  
  
Uncharacteristically uncertain, Leia Organa Solo took a hesitant step out of the turbolift. As soon as she cleared the sensors, the lift whooshed shut and zipped down to where it was needed. Leia was alone on the floor Wedge had assigned to Twin Suns.  
  
Rather, she thought she was alone, until she stretched out with the Force, seeking her daughter. She was hoping to catch Jaina in an unguarded moment. It was the only way she thought the girl might allow her something.  
  
"I know you're there, Mara," Leia said. She turned to face the shadowed alcove beside the lifts.  
  
"That's the trouble with hiding from Jedi." Mara stepped from the shadows into the light. "Or anyone resistant to those mind tricks Luke's so fond of. You're going to see Jaina."  
  
Leia blinked. "And here I thought she got that from her father."  
  
The red-haired woman merely shrugged.  
  
Leia's shoulders sagged. "I miss my daughter," she said quietly.  
  
"Jaina's upset about some things, Leia," Mara offered.  
  
"Not the least of which her mother."  
  
Unlike Han, Mara extended no reassurances. "She doesn't understand what you went through. And now she's been through a lot. The two of you should be able to understand each other, theoretically."  
  
"Theoretically." Leia gazed down the hall. "I want to help her."  
  
"I know that. Luke knows that. Han knows that." For a moment, Mara looked thoughtful. "I think, to some extent, even Jaina knows that."  
  
"Then why won't she let me in?"  
  
Over one green eye, a red-gold brow shot up. "You think it's just you she's shutting out?"  
  
Leia shrugged restlessly. "I saw the way she let you hug her. Even Han, Zekk--she relaxed in their arms. She and Lowie have something going--"  
  
"The same thing Han and Chewie had."  
  
"--And then there's Kyp."  
  
Both women frowned. They'd seen the way Kyp had looked at Jaina in the conference room, the way Jaina hadn't seemed to be angry with the Jedi Master. From the events that had taken place nearly a year before at Sernpidal, neither had expected Jaina to even remain civil in his presence. Added to the fact that neither trusted or liked him--they tolerated Kyp for their husbands' sakes--both were unsure of the situation.  
  
Leia closed her eyes. There were a number of fears she'd harbored since her daughter was a baby, fears that had never become reality as far as she knew. But it turned out that she knew very little indeed.  
  
"What do you think he did to her?" Leia ventured.  
  
"I don't know. We know what he's capable of." Mara's voice was quiet, hard.  
  
"And we aren't sure what else he's capable of," Leia pointed out.  
  
Mara had a few choice words for Kyp Durron. For a long moment, Leia just stared at her sister-in-law. Then she began to laugh. It wasn't long before Mara joined her.  
  
"Exactly," Leia said through gasped breaths. "Can I help?"  
  
"Think you can hold him down?"  
  
Leia nodded. Then, "But how do you think Luke and Han would react?"  
  
Mara's smile was dangerous. "Han would help," she assured. "All it would take is telling him Jaina's not happy."  
  
Leia almost felt bad for Kyp in that case. "And Luke?"  
  
Mara seemed to consider this carefully. Finally, she said, "The farmboy will back me up."  
  
Once again, Leia found herself admiring her brother's wife. Always so sure of herself and what she was doing.  
  
"Let me go see Jaina first, Leia," Mara suggested. "She'll be less resistant. I'll soften her up, find out if Kyp Durron needs to be punished. Then you can see her."  
  
Even as her brown eyes misted up--this woman was closer to her daughter than she had the hope to be--Leia nodded. "You're right. It's best."  
  
Mara touched her sister-in-law's arm. "She does love you. She just needs time. She's had a hell of a year."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She needs her mom, too, you know." Mara nodded. "Deep down."  
  
Leia's laugh was self-deprecating. "She's great at showing it."  
  
Mara's smile seemed almost wistful. "Kind of like someone else you know, huh?"  
  
"She's always been like Han."  
  
"So you know she'll come around."  
  
"Yeah." But she only half-believed it. "Go. Please. Tell her I love her."  
  
"You can tell her yourself." Mara started off down the hall, toward Jaina's room. "I'll come find you."

 

***

  
Jaina stared at the screen until the glowing green numbers began dancing a jig. At that point, the hum of the air circulation unit sounded suspiciously like an old jizz number.  
  
Shaking her head to clear it, she ordered the room lights up to the highest level they'd go and pushed herself away from the desk. A shower would be nice, she decided. Then, she'd get some sleep and get an early start on reviewing the personnel files and the rest of the administrative grunt work.  
  
Jaina rummaged through her duffel bag. She hadn't unpacked yet. Unpacking would make this duty station permanent. She wasn't sure if she wanted that.  
  
Upon finding clean sleeping clothes, Jaina crossed the room to one of the more useful luxuries she'd been granted as the embodiment of Yun-Harla: a private 'fresher.  
  
She left her dirty clothes to be collected by the cycler and hopped in. The sonic jets gave her only a brief pleasure. Because when she got out, she found a surprise in her room.  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker, former Emperor's Hand and current Jedi Master, was stretched belly-down across the bed, her sharp chin cupped in her hands, her ankles crossed in the air. Her green eyes were clear and questioning, her red-gold hair tied back from her face.  
  
"Getting ready for bed?"  
  
Jaina paused just inside the sleeping chamber and eyed her Master. She clutched the towel to her chest with one hand, aware that she was dripping on the carpet. "Um. Yes."  
  
"Long day, huh?" Mara tossed her a long, pale brown robe. "Put that on. Have a seat. Let's talk."  
  
As she shrugged the robe on over the towel, Jaina eyed her aunt. Mara's expression was one of schooled openness: she looked harmless, but revealed nothing. It was a face that made you make mistakes. Jaina decided not to make any.  
  
She used the towel to dry her hair as she turned the desk chair to face the bed and sank down. Her gaze never strayed from Mara's.  
  
The older woman smiled blandly. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine." That answer seemed safe enough.  
  
Mara's carefully open expression shifted into one darkened with real concern. "You aren't fine, Jaina. But you don't have to be."  
  
Jaina simply stared. She knew there were things she could say; there were things she would have said, had it been anyone but Mara laying across from her.  
  
"You won't talk? I will. You're not in the Force like you used to be. You're different."  
  
"I've changed."  
  
"If you'd stayed the same after all you've been through, I'd be surprised." Mara shrugged and added, "We've all changed, Jaina. Maybe not all for the better, but that can't be helped." Mara tipped her head quizzically. "What does Kyp Durron have to do with how you've changed?"  
  
Jaina stiffened. "He brought me back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The younger woman shrugged restlessly. "Maybe the guilt finally got to him. Maybe he wanted to help. Maybe I'm helping him. I don't know."  
  
"You never questioned his motives?"  
  
Jaina smiled sardonically. "Kyp's a complicated guy. If I did, any answer I got wouldn't be simple."  
  
"Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
Jaina considered. "Yes. But I don't want to think about it. Truth is, Aunt Mara, his motives don't really matter right now. Without his help, I wouldn't be here I am today. I'm... not grateful, I don't think, but I don't hate him anymore." Jaina smiled faintly. "Much."  
  
"Even though he lied to you?" Mara seemed somewhat disbelieving. "And betrayed you?"  
  
"You spent the first part of your adult life trying to kill Uncle Luke, and you see where that got you." Jaina shifted in her chair. "I figure if I hold on to what he did to hurt me, it's going to be bad for me. Besides, I've done some pretty awful things lately. Kyp knows what that's like."  
  
Mara didn't like the comparisons Jaina was drawing between the two relationships. She said as much.  
  
"What else do I have to work from?" Jaina wanted to know. "Dad waited until they'd been married twenty years before he ever hurt Mother. And he never tried to kill her or betray her." She shook her head. "Not that what's between me and Kyp is anything even close to that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Jaina sighed. "As soon as I figure that out, I promise you'll be one of the first to know."  
  
Mara watched her apprentice carefully, then nodded once. The girl was confused, and she didn't like being confused. She sensed that Kyp Durron was a sensitive subject, so she moved on. "How long have you and Lowie been working on this Goddess thing?"  
  
Jaina smiled faintly. "Just since we contacted the bad guys the first time." She paused. "Actually, the squadron was Lowie's idea. He just let me believe it was mine."  
  
Mara chuckled. "If you need any help, let me know. I used to be pretty good with a trick."  
  
"Wedge's wife let me have a few of the Wraiths, but I might take you up on that. Maybe you can give me some good ideas."  
  
"I wasn't directly involved with C'baoth and Thrawn, but I knew that they were doing. Give me some time, and I'm sure I can get you something."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Mara let a few moments pass. "About your mom, Jaina..."  
  
"She wants to see me?" Jaina's shields were back up.  
  
"She's worried about you. You are still her daughter, and she does care about you. Whether you like it or not." Mara's gaze was hard.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Talk to her," Mara urged.  
  
Jaina glanced away, toward the room's window and the jungle night. "Okay," she said at last. Jaina turned back to Mara. "All right. Give me thirty minutes?"  
  
Mara nodded and swung around, her legs coming down and her boots landing flat. "Great. I need to prep her, anyway."  
  
Jaina started to rise. When Mara said that, she stopped. "Prep her?"  
  
The older woman stood up and stretched. "So you don't upset her. She's kind of scared of you, you know."  
  
"My mother. Scared. Of me." Jaina peered up at her aunt. "You wouldn't be trying to make me feel better, would you?"  
  
Mara's grin was mysterious. "See you later." She left Jaina standing in her room, near her desk, wondering is she hadn't just made that mistake she'd promised herself she wouldn't.  
  
Jaina shook herself. If she slipped, it wouldn't have been the first time. In fact, it was the latest in a series. She smiled bitterly and checked the chrono. She had enough time to go for a walk, and she figured she needed the time to clear her head.  
  
Jaina dressed and ordered down the room lights. Then she left. She hurried down the empty corridor, rode the lift down to the ground floor, and rushed out into the thick night.  
  
Once she reached the edge of the pool of light cast by the building's external lights, she forced herself to slow down. Running wasn't going to accomplish anything--it never had. She lifted her face, closed her eyes, and breathed in.  
  
This place was so alive. Insects filled the night with their song; nocturnal predators stalked nocturnal prey; a breeze rustled the dense foliage. The scent of burned vegetation was strong, and one the air Jaina could smell fuel and lubricants, even metal and ozone. It was all very much like Yavin Four, she reflected. Except she wasn't a kid learning with her friends, pretending to fight her parents' war. She was a fighter in a whole new war. One she wasn't sure she'd win. Wasn't sure she'd survive.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she found herself within the special operations docking bay. Twin Suns kept their ships in here; a dozen X-wings and one Hapan freighter. Lowie had transmitted his request--as well as a coded explanation of the plan--and Queen Mother Tenel Ka had bestowed it as a gift to the Goddess.  
  
Jaina eyed her squadron's ships. Rogue Squadron's quartermaster had scrounged up two extra ships for Zekk and Alema, and already the rumors were spreading. Already, she was being distanced from other pilots. It had only been one day, but things had started to happen. Jaina suspected they would be hard to stop. _It won't really matter when I'm dead, anyway._  
  
Brooding wasn't going to help anything. Thinking about the Twins and her inevitable demise only led to brooding. Jaina turned away from her squadron. And her gaze settled on something that made her think about something else altogether.  
  
Side-by-side, facing west, sat two identical ships not made by the New Republic. They belonged to Colonel Jagged Fel and his second-in-command, Shawnkyr Nuruodo. Arrayed around the clawcrafts were the ten mismatched fighters that comprised the rest of Vanguard Squadron, the scout group Jag had cobbled together from scratch on Hapes. But those didn't hold Jaina's interest.  
  
The Clawcraft had the traditional ball cockpit and twin ion engines. Instead of hexagonal solar panels or forward-pointed triangle wings, four claw-like wings swept forward, closing around the cockpit, giving the ship a decidedly sinister appearance.  
  
But what was he doing here? Kyp had told her that Jag had contacted her uncle. And yet Luke had been surprised to see the young colonel the night before, in the conference room. The Vanguards were a scout squadron, assembled mostly from pilots Jaina had recruited on Hapes. They'd flown at the engagement there, under Fel's command; Jag had commanded the entire Hapan navy, at the request of Queen Mother Tenel Ka. Jaina had expected him to stick around Hapan space for a while, or head back to Chiss space to report to his father. She hadn't expected to see him on Borleias. She hadn't anticipated the complications he presented.  
  
She also wasn't expecting to see him climb down from the clawcraft's cockpit, wiping his greasy hands on an even greasier rag. He glanced up, and in a startled moment, it was obvious that he hadn't expected to see her, either.  
  
"Lieutenant." It was a simple greeting, and he jumped the remaining meter and a half to the duracrete deck.  
  
Jaina smiled a little as he came toward her. "Actually, it's Goddess now. Or Great One. Or Your Greatness." She shrugged. "Your pick, Colonel."  
  
Jag's clear green eyes swept down and back up, and he said nothing for a few minutes. Jaina got the distinct feeling that she was being scrutinized. _Let him judge._ She just stood there, keeping a small smile on her face, trying not to let him see how nervous she was.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" He glanced down at his hands, carefully rubbing the grease off his skin.  
  
She'd failed. Even with this knowledge, she didn't falter. "Ever determined to be helpful, aren't you?"  
  
"If there's nothing you want, perhaps you'd let me get back to my duties." His voice was cold, formal.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jaina eyed him carefully. Finally, "I'm sorry."  
  
His gaze sharpened. "For what?"  
  
"A lot." She sighed and tipped her head back to look at the docking bay's retractable ceiling. "I'm just sorry, Jag." Jaina looked back at him.  
  
He stood very still for the longest time, looking at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. Jag started to open his mouth to say something.  
  
Jaina's wrist chrono beeped. She offered one last smile. "Sorry, Colonel. I've got to meet my mom." She glanced past him at his ship. "I'll let you get back to your duties. Good luck. Good night."  
  
"Be careful playing Goddess, Jaina." He turned to go back to his fighter.  
  
She watched him for a moment, then turned her back on the colonel and all the ways their meeting could have gone. It was a waste of time speculating; she had another meeting she wasn't looking forward to, and that was enough to worry about.  
  
Leia was sitting in the desk chair, her hands folded carefully in her lap, when the door slid aside to allow Jaina entrance.  
  
"Been waiting long?" Jaina asked her mother as she stepped in. The door slid shut and Jaina walked across the room to the bed.  
  
"Not at all." Leia smiled in a motherly fashion. "Did you go for a walk?"  
  
"Yeah. It's warm here. Reminds me of hom--Yavin Four." Jaina sank to the edge of the bed and leaned forward to tug off her boots.  
  
"Your dad said the same thing."  
  
As Jaina came back up, she eyed her mother. Leia sat straight and still, but that was the only hint of royalty about her. She wore a plain pilot's jumpsuit and calf high boots. Her hair--longer than it had been the last time Jaina had noticed--was back in a single braid that hung down her back. The rich brown was shot through with silver, and Jaina realized just how old her mother looked.  
  
"How is Dad?"  
  
Leia's smile turned into one of wry amusement. "The med droids say his head is healing well."  
  
"I'd have never believed Dad could get a skull fracture." Jaina shook her head wonderingly.  
  
Leia chuckled. "I didn't either."  
  
"I guess it was just one fight too many." A little more at ease, Jaina rested back against the wall.  
  
"He did it for you, you know. What else could we expect?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ta'a Chume is..." Leia paused, searching for the right word. "A formidable woman," she said at last.  
  
Jaina's own smile was wry. "That's a nice way to put it."  
  
Leia's expression tightened. "I'm glad you didn't marry Isolder."  
  
"Still considering him for yourself?" The question slipped out before Jaina could check it.  
  
Her mother looked surprised first, then puzzled. "I love your father, Jaina--"  
  
The girl waved a hand. "Never mind, Mother. I didn't mean it."  
  
Leia looked at her daughter, again struck by how old the girl seemed. _Was I that old at Yavin? At Hoth?_ Jaina began to fidget, so Leia moved on. "This goddess thing sounds interesting." She quirked a smile. "Your dad's proud of it, you know. He's always known you were a goddess, now he figures the rest of the galaxy will have to sit up and take notice."  
  
Jaina chuckled. "I heard you guys were up to some stuff yourselves. You've given up politics again?"  
  
"For good this time." Leia's voice was firm.  
  
"What did Dad have to say about that?" Jaina looked skeptical.  
  
Leia smiled, recalling their conversation. "He's just happy he gets to be a scoundrel again."  
  
Jaina nodded, then asked, "Need a Wookiee?"  
  
"I don't think so," Leia answered slowly. "Why?"  
  
"The Life Debt is, technically, Dad's, but Lowie's sworn himself to me. It's not exactly that I want to get rid of Lowie, but..."  
  
"Having a big walking carpet in your way can be kind of frustrating," Leia finished.  
  
"He's so protective. I'm barely allowed anywhere alone--he's even in the next room. Kyp took the other, and Lowie isn't happy about that." Jaina sighed.  
  
Finally seeing the opening she'd been waiting for, Leia began tentatively, "What's going on between you and Kyp?"  
  
Jaina closed up. Leia watched her daughter's face school itself into a careful mask of impassiveness. Through the Force, Leia felt her daughter's shields re-form.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something. You've changed, Jaina, and so has he."  
  
"Kyp... understands." Jaina glanced at her chrono. "Look, it's late, and I've got an early morning."  
  
Leia was being dismissed. She rose, brushed her hands down the front of her jumpsuit. "Good night, Jaina."  
  
"Good night, Mother."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Seven  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.

  
  
Misty fog hovered over the charred landing field like indecisive ghosts over a graveyard. In the predawn darkness the morning was damp but not cool; the humidity made the air thick and oppressive. Shadows seemed alive at the light's edge, and in the distance, a predator howled triumphantly.  
  
Jaina Solo left her quarters and the biotics building and crossed the kill zone, heading for the special operations docking bay and the first day of practice with Twin Suns. It had only been a week since her late-night arrival on Borleias. In that time, Jaina had been witness to military efficiency at its best.  
  
Twin Suns Squadron had been rotated out of the formal command structure. Word had been spread that Yun-Harla was in direct command, and officially collaborating with the infidels. Ambiguous command codes had been attached to all of the squadron's files. Spare parts, munitions, support personnel, and priority clearance codes had been given to the Twins as if they were more than an elite unit. They'd even been afforded an entire floor of the biotics facility. Each pilot had his or her own suite complete with a personal 'fresher; other pilots bunked two or three to a room, and shared a common 'fresher.  
  
The other pilots and personnel were already grumbling. But it was part of the plan. As General Antilles had explained it, before they could make the Yuuzhan Vong believe she was the Trickster incarnate, they must make the New Republic personnel believe it.  
  
The special operations docking bay loomed ahead, huge blast doors open to the morning, spilling harsh yellow light into the darkness. The hangar bustled with familiar pre-mission activity. Jaina drew to a halt just inside the bay to take it all in. As she watched the pilots and the support crew and listened to the sounds of loose chatter and firing engines, she wondered how long it had been since the last time she's flown anything smaller than a freighter. She tried to remember the last engagement. It was before the Jedi mission. Before Jacen and Anakin had died. A lifetime ago.  
  
Jaina slammed her shields down. Remembering the last kill she'd made in the last dogfight she'd participated in was not important. The impending training session was important.  
  
With sharp eyes, Jaina located the center of the hangar's activity. At this hour, only one squadron was preparing for departure. And only the Jedi of Twin Suns were taking part in this first training exercise.  
  
Jaina was the last to arrive, and she was late. That was on purpose. It would not do for a goddess to wait on mortals.  
  
Off to her right rested the eleven ships that belonged to Twin Suns, all of them individually decorated. The ten fighters were X-wings; number eleven was the disc-shaped Hapan freighter. Zekk, Kyp, Alema, and Lowie were all visible, all of them at various stages of preflight inspections. Tesar Sebatyne was present and he, too, was performing his preflight. Jaina had a sneaking suspicion that the Barabel Jedi had signed on because of a little urging from Lowie.  
  
Jaina's gaze drifted from one pilot to another. Kyp was in his fighter's cockpit, carefully performing every item on the standard X-wing preflight checklist. Alema, too, was in her fighter. Jaina wondered briefly if her lekku ever hurt after time spent under a flight helmet. Tesar was balanced on his X-wing's port S-foil, adjusting the laser cannon for a more precise shot. He glanced up and gave Jaina a very toothy, very human grin. She smiled back. Once she'd developed an ear for the Barabel's dry sense of humor, they'd gotten along fine.  
  
Her gaze lingered on Zekk, in the shadows of his X-wing, his arm extended above his head as his fingers played over the marked hull of the used snubfighter. He was in the middle of the walk-around inspection. The garish orange of his flight suit clashed with the faint green tinge of his skin. His fine, shade-lighter-than-black hair was tied back in a loose braid that fell past his shoulders. Had she failed to notice before that he was letting it grow out?  
  
As if he sensed her gaze, Zekk looked up. He smiled, and it reached his eyes. There was the warmth of old friendship in those eyes, in that smile. There was also the hint of something more. Jaina's breath hitched, but she smiled back. Once upon a time, that hint, that hope, had meant something to her. On the day Jaina was apprenticed to Mara, Zekk had kissed her--lightly--and promised more the next time they saw each other. Then he had left.  
  
It was too late now. They'd both hurt each other too badly to be anything more than friends. Zekk was afraid of her. And Jaina didn't want to be the cause of any more of his pain.  
  
But she couldn't help wondering: if the war hadn't come, what would Zekk have meant to her?  
  
A familiar presence approached, and Jaina turned to find Lowbacca striding toward her, arms and legs moving all at once. She smiled up at him. The Wookiee paused, and lifted his nose as if to scent the air. He let out a curious woof.  
  
Jaina's smile faded. "I am not sad. I was thinking."  
  
What about?  
  
She shrugged. "Just thinking," she repeated, non-committal. Jaina eyed him. He always seemed to know when something was bothering her. He was always willing to offer support, to be a friend. On impulse, Jaina gave Lowie a quick, hard hug. Their relationship was uncomplicated. She was grateful for that.  
  
When she stepped away, he gave her a puzzled look and barked a quick question at her.  
  
Jaina's smile held no sadness. "For being you and for not making being me any more difficult than it already is." She glanced around. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Though capable of fitting into the cockpit of an X-wing, Lowie had opted to operate the Hapan freighter as a mobile Goddess HQ. While Jaina had been dealing with niggling little administrative details, Lowie had been having fun.  
  
First, he'd renamed and repainted the _Raider's Prize_. It was now the _Sleight of Hand_ and painted the same glossy white base as Jaina's X-wing. In purple, on the top of the ship and where the identification marks would go, was the symbol of Yun-Harla the Jedi confederates had been using on Hapes.  
  
More than cosmetic details, Lowie had armed the freighter. The top-mounted quadlaser had been kept, but control of it had been patched to the cockpit since Lowie would be flying alone. The out-of-date ion cannon had been scrapped and replaced by a newer, more powerful ion cannon. It cycled faster and had a setting for biological technology. The concussion missile launcher on the port side now had a partner on the starboard side, and the _Hand_ even carried a full payload of missiles. The single, forward-pointing laser cannon had been scrapped. Instead, the _Hand_ sported two new laser cannons, one on each side, mounted on swiveling cradles. Now, Lowie could cover his own engines.  
  
Lowie assured her that he was ready and the equipment had tested fine.  
  
"What about EV recovery? Jaina asked suddenly.  
  
Lowbacca's moan was almost regretful. The equipment to pick up extravehicular pilots had only been installed the day before and he hadn't had a chance to try it out. The gear would work, he was sure, but it wasn't perfect.  
  
Jaina patted his arm. "That's okay," she assured him. "We're just practicing today. I'm not planning on leaving any of my pilots EV."  
  
Lowie rumbled something about being thankful. After a moment, however, he revised his reply and growled a question.  
  
It stung, but Jaina pretended to look thoughtful. "I suppose. But you'd still have to pick him up, and I'd have to explain to General Antilles why I shot up Kyp."  
  
She wouldn't have too much explaining to do, Lowie pointed out. General Antilles didn't like Kyp much, anyway. Remember?  
  
Jaina couldn't help the wince. "I remember." Being accepted back by family and friends was easy enough, she'd found. Right up until it became obvious that Kyp was part of the package. Jaina sighed softly and turned away from that particular line of thought. She lowered her voice and leaned close to Lowie to ask, "And the tractor beam?"  
  
Officially, the powerful little tractor beam she and Lowie had installed was for use in conjunction with EV pilot recovery. Unofficially, Jaina had other plans for it. Plans that involved living up to her title of Trickster to the Vong.  
  
Lowie told her that it was operational, but he still had tests to run.  
  
Jaina grinned up at her friend. "All right. Sounds like the mobile HQ is almost good to go. The recorders are ready?"  
  
Lowbacca barked yes.  
  
"Excellent. I still have pre-flight, so I'll see you up there." And with that, Jaina darted for her fighter.  
  
It had been Lowie's idea to paint Twin Suns fighters as their pilots saw fit. Jaina had given the order. As a result, each of the fighters followed their own theme. There was no uniformity in a Goddess's squadron. (Flight suits excluded.)  
  
Her X-wing had been new... right after the fall of the Empire. Mara had surrendered the X-wing to Jaina, knowing how "Sticks" had earned her nickname. All the newer X-wings came with the wheeled yoke instead of the flight stick Jaina preferred.  
  
After a quick inspection of her ship, Jaina climbed into the cockpit.  
  
She settled into the ejection seat and yanked on her helmet. She took just a moment to enjoy the feel of the cockpit wrapped around her, and then she was running through the checklist, going through familiar motions and realizing how much she'd missed it.  
  
Once she'd finished the checklist and sealed the canopy, she keyed the comm.  
  
"Twins Suns Leader to Control. Permission to lift off?"  
  
"Of course, Your Greatness." The voice held humility.  
  
Jaina winced. She'd forgotten she was playing a role. "Good," she said, and toggled squadron frequency. "Twins, check in."  
  
"Twin Two, ready to shield a Goddess." That was Kyp, flying as her second, chipper and glib.  
  
"Three, four green and ready to meld." Zekk was the third member of the shield trio, and that was a sort of forgiveness between them.  
  
"Four, ready to learn from a Goddess." Alema there, and Jaina was surprised that the Twi'lek Knight made any sort of comment.  
  
"Twin Sunz Five iz ready to hunt," Tesar hissed.  
  
Lowbacca's roar cut off Jaina's reply to the Barab pilot. Streak was ready to launch.  
  
"On me, people. Stay tight. Let's go."  
  
As one, five X-wings and a freighter lifted up and out of the special operations docking bay. They rose into a dark sky just beginning to tinge with light.  
  
Jaina climbed and the clouds dissipated around her. The stars twinkled, and as she broke atmosphere, they ceased to twinkle. Instead, they shone with a cold, precise light.  
  
"Form up," Jaina said.  
  
Immediately, Kyp and Zekk tucked themselves in close. Their shields overlapped with hers, adding their protection. Aft of the shield trio, Alema and Tesar paired up, Tesar sliding into wing mate position just starboard and aft of Alema. Lowie trailed behind all of them, recording everything.  
  
The _Record Time_ hung motionless in a sector of otherwise unoccupied space. The transport had been damaged during the recapture of Borleias and was currently cobbled together. It carried targets in the same holds it had carried troops in not a month before. The _Time_ would release those targets, and Jaina's Jedi would practice.  
  
As the Twins approached, they slowed until they, too, hung motionless in front of the _Time_ , facing her. Jaina hailed the transport. She was rewarded with a chipper, "Good morning, Goddess."  
  
Jaina grinned. "Ganner. They're letting you play with grown-up toys now?"  
  
The older Jedi laughed. "I have special permission. Are your people ready?"  
  
"That's why we're here."  
  
"All right then. Stand by." The comm clicked, and Jaina watched the _Record Time_ through her X-wing's canopy.  
  
The transport's engines flared, and slowly, it began to move. It turned awkwardly and made a pass by the line of X-wings.  
  
"Targets away," Ganner said.  
  
"Thank you, _Time_ ," Jaina replied. Then she switched to her squadron's main channel. "S-foils in attack position," she ordered, and suited action to words.  
  
Her fighter's strike foils opened up, and Jaina powered up her weapons. If she craned her neck, she could see Zekk off to her port and back some. He waved. His ship opened up, no problems.  
  
"All right. Tesar, Alema, you two start at the other end. Pick your targets and watch your times. Remember, you're trying to synch. Practice maneuvers, too. I want you to have a lot of options in a battle."  
  
"Yes, Goddess."  
  
On her sensors and through the canopy, Jaina watched them go. She turned to her own set of wing mates. "The same goes for us."  
  
"I'm open, Goddess," Kyp said.  
  
"So am I," Zekk agreed.  
  
Here was the challenge, Jaina thought. Opening once again a battle meld. Linking herself to others. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and centered herself. This was her idea, after all.  
  
Slowly, she lowered her shields. Slowly, she reached out for them. First to Kyp, who was indeed open to her. He grasped at her, found her, and suddenly, they were linked. It was not unfamiliar.  
  
Next came Zekk. Jaina used Kyp's connection to the other Jedi as a bridge. She crossed it, and was welcomed at once by warmth and understanding.  
  
How does a girl get so lucky?  
  
Kyp chuckled. Jaina heard it, both over the comm and through their connection. "She attains the status of Goddess," he said.  
  
Jaina commed Lowie. "Recorders on-line?"  
  
Lowie barked an affirmative.  
  
"Then let the games begin."  
  
Jaina picked the first target. It was a large drum barrel, used for storing starship fuel. It was empty. It was also wired. As soon as she received confirmation from both Kyp and Zekk that they understood what she intended, she fired.  
  
Red lasers cut through the void to hit her target. Two more sets of lasers followed hers, and the drum exploded.  
  
Jaina checked the readings and frowned. "Kyp, why'd you hesitate?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You didn't? Why is your shot three-eighths of a second behind mine and Zekk's?"  
  
Only static answered her at first. Then low chuckles.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Goddess, you're eighteen."  
  
Her frown returned. "So?"  
  
"Hunter's twenty-one."  
  
"Yes." Zekk's voice was sober.  
  
Kyp's voice held mirth. "I'm more than a decade older than both of you, Goddess. Give an old man a break, will you?"  
  
Understanding tickled Jaina's mind. "Your reflexes."  
  
"Right in one."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"We could let him pick," Zekk suggested.  
  
"Or you two could hesitate," Kyp offered.  
  
Jaina considered. "No," she said. "I won't hesitate. Too dangerous. But Kyp could pick the target. Come on." She hauled back on her stick and brought her fighter around for another pass. "Let's try it again. I want to get this right."  
  
When Kyp picked the target, there was no delay between shots fired. When Kyp picked the maneuver, neither Jaina nor Zekk chanced running into him.  
  
Jaina was about to make a comment about Kyp using his age to control the situation when she felt a ripple of distress through the Force.  
  
Zekk's voice came first. "Did you--?"  
  
"Yes," Jaina and Kyp replied in unison.  
  
"Thiz one senzez pain," Tesar hissed.  
  
Jaina nodded, knowing they couldn't see her. And she put in a call to Control. "This is the Goddess." She remembered not to be polite. "Tell me what's going on in sector four-two-one-bantha."  
  
"One moment, Goddess," came the anonymous voice.  
  
Jaina didn't have to give the order, over comm or through link. All five snubfighters and the freighter oriented toward the distress signal. That's when Jaina realized that Pyria was between the Jedi and the signal.  
  
Iella Antilles replaced the anonymous voice. "Do you sense something, Goddess?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just one moment." A burst of static and Jaina felt a surge of urgency. She opened her throttle as Iella said, "We're getting some unusual readings. The general requests that you take a look. Please."  
  
The general requests. Jaina shook her head in disbelief. "Of course. On my way." She keyed the squadron. "Let's go, Twins. Control's getting weird readings. Leave the records running, Streak."  
  
Comm clicks acknowledged her. Jaina felt a surge of pride. These were her people. Who obeyed her. Now, she almost understood General Antilles. Almost.  
  
They used Pyria's gravity to sling them into sector four-two-one-bantha. Borleias couldn't point their sensors that way--Pyria was in the way--so the unusual readings were being gathered by small space-buoy sensor packages.  
  
Jaina had the Twins form up and keep the link open. As they came around, she didn't need sensors to see what had just appeared in-system; it was visible to the naked eye. It was made her blood run cold and her chest constrict. And she wasn't the only one having this reaction.  
  
Through her link with Zekk and Kyp, she could feel Zekk having the same reaction. Over the comm, a gasp let her know that Alema felt it too; a hiss marked Tesar; a low moan marked Lowbacca.  
  
Kyp queried, "Goddess?"  
  
Filling her view port was a Yuuzhan Vong worldship. Not the one from Myrkr, but that didn't matter to the primitive portion of her brain, the portion that protected her from future mistakes and dangers by recalling past. It was surrounded by a screen of Yuuzhan Vong capital ships, an entire battle group.  
  
Jaina keyed the comm. "Control, the party's here."  
  
Wedge Antilles responded. "What?"  
  
"It's a worldship. A big one, even by Vong standards. It has a battle group for company." Jaina scanned the scene, using the Force to find the disturbance.  
  
"It's there," Kyp said quietly. Jaina started, then found that he was routing the communications through their droids. "The frigate analog. They have prisoners aboard."  
  
"Understood," Wedge said, responding to Jaina's earlier broadcast. "Suggest you return to base, Goddess."  
  
"Neg that." Jaina made a course correction, to intercept the frigate and its cloud of coralskippers. "The disturbance is on that frigate." It felt like pain. "And we need to find out what they intend to do with the first probe."  
  
"The same thing I'd do," Wedge said, sounding weary. "Test enemy defenses. All right, Goddess. I'll have Vanguard Squadron stand by for support, and I'll move _Rebel Dream_ into position to assist."  
  
Jaina resisted the urge to say thanks. Instead, she clicked her comm. and switched back to squadron frequency. "You all feel that, right?"  
  
A chorus of affirmatives met her question.  
  
"What do we do?" Zekk wanted to know.  
  
Again, Kyp routed direct communication to Jaina through their astromechs. "Let's take them," he suggested. "Maybe we can force the frigate down."  
  
"Heads up, people," Alema commed. A third of the frigate's support screen--four of the twelve skips--broke off and vectored for the six ships of Twin Suns.  
  
"A diversion," Zekk remarked. "We take the skips and let the frigate go by, or we ignore the skips and take fire up the exhaust."  
  
Jaina considered. "We're two complete flights, though. Alema, Tesar, Streak, you go for the frigate. Kyp, Zekk, on me. We'll take the skips."  
  
"As ordered, Goddess."  
  
On screen, Tesar and Alema peeled away, followed closely by the Hand. "Let's use the new tactics," Jaina suggested to her wing mates.  
  
"As you wish, Goddess."  
  
The skips were firing even before they were in range.  
  
Jaina, Zekk, and Kyp slipped into their earlier formation and the tight Force link that let them move as one. They side-slipped, rolled, twisted, avoiding the incoming fire.  
  
Kyp chose their target, the port lead skip, and they all fired, overloading the Vong fighter's dovin basals. It exploded in a spectacular fashion, sending hunks of yorik coral in all directions. The skip's wing mate had to use its dovin basal shields to protect itself from the debris. Almost immediately, all three X-wings fired on the second skip. Again, dovin basals were overloaded, and again, the skip was blasted into shards of yorik coral.  
  
"Good!"  
  
The other two skips flashed past, plasma splashing against the X-wings' shields. Dovin basals absorbed all of the laser shots.  
  
Then they were past, and making the loop around for another head-to-head.  
  
In quick order, the X-wings dispatched the two remaining coralskippers. They sped through the cloud of debris, opening throttles wide and aiming for the skips and the frigate analog.  
  
They caught up quickly, following the frigate. The course took them close to Pyria, the reverse of their earlier course, and it became clear that the frigate was heading for Borleias.  
  
Jaina glanced at her sensors and did a double take. Alema, Tesar, and Lowbacca had dealt away with another four skips. That meant there were only four of them left, plus the frigate: five ships. And Jaina had six.  
  
"Good work, Two flight," she commed.  
  
Clicks were her thanks.  
  
Ahead of them, between the frigate and the planet, the _Rebel Dream_ was moving into an intercept course, as promised. Fighters were launching from it and from the planet. Comm traffic confirmed her sensors. The frigate would not get close enough to Borleias to do any harm.  
  
"Shall we take the rest of the skips?" Kyp queried.  
  
Jaina eyed her scans and was about to give the order when Lowie reported that the frigate was slowing and vectoring away.  
  
"Maybe they've accomplished their mission," Zekk suggested.  
  
"What, losing two-thirds of a fighter unit for no apparent reason?" Alema's voice was sharp, followed by a burst of static. Then, "No. Focus on the belly bay. It's opening."  
  
Alema and Tesar were still close to the frigate, less than a klick aft and port, and they had the best view.  
  
Jaina set her visual scanners on the frigate's underbelly just in time to see a seal open. Small, wiggling shapes began spilling out, streaming toward the planet along the frigate's original course.  
  
More organic weapons, Jaina assumed. She throttled forward. The frigate and the skips were turning back, mission accomplished. The NR forces would have to clear away this bio threat.  
  
Alema swore. Tesar hissed. Lowie growled.  
  
"What is it?" Jaina demanded. Then she felt it.  
  
The disturbance in the Force was coming from those wiggling shapes. Jaina sharpened her visuals on them.  
  
"Oh, no. No. Oh..."  
  
Those weren't biological weapons. They were Yuuzhan Vong captives, mostly human, but a few Sullustans and Rodians and Devoranians, all ages, male and female. They wore some variation of the ooglith cloaker; they were covered by a transparent bodysuit, a bubble of transparency inflated around their heads. They would live only a few more minutes, hence the fear and pain radiating through the Force. They could freeze to death, run out of air, hit the Borleias atmosphere and burn up...  
  
Jaina swallowed hard. She was going to be sick if she didn't calm down, and sick in the cockpit of an X-wing was not a good thing to be. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deeply. Finally, she keyed her comm.  
  
"Control, the frigate has ejected hostages. They're wearing ooglith cloaker suits, but are otherwise exposed. There are twenty-two of them. And they're all hading for the planet. Request EV recovery units now."  
  
"We copy, Twins Leader. Is there anything you can do for them now?"  
  
Kyp's voice sounded soft in her ear. "No, Jaina. That won't help."  
  
He'd known she was looking at the departing frigate and skips. And again he was being her voice of reason.  
  
"We can try, Control." Jaina switched to her private channel, linking to Lowie. "Can you use the tractor beam?"  
  
Lowbacca pointed out that he'd only be able to get the ones on the edges. The _Hand_ was too large to enter the cloud of hostages.  
  
"Do what you can." Jaina switched back to squadron frequency. "Use the Force and your links to slow them," she ordered. "We have to save these people."  
  
"Jaina--" Kyp's voice was a warning.  
  
"No!" She wanted to slam a fist into something. "We have to save these people, Kyp. Do it!"  
  
"Yes, Goddess."

 

***

  
Lowbacca was only able to recover seven of the ejected hostages. Of those, three never made it to the planet alive. The Jedi of Twin Suns weren't able to have a noticeable slowing affect on many of the hostages--the one or two they did manage to slow to a stop froze to death before the EV shuttles could recover them.  
  
Most of the remaining hostages died before the shuttles arrived. The rest hit Borleias and burned up in the atmosphere. There wasn't enough left of them to identify.  
  
Jaina bore the failure in silence. Once they'd recovered the bodies, she ordered the Twins down and canceled the rest of the day's practices.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Eight  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.

  
  
The medical center took up more than half of one floor of the biotics building. The critical care unit was located near the operating room and filled with bacta tanks of all sizes.  
  
She stood alone in the small observation room, separated from the bacta unit by a thick transparisteel wall. Jaina had not changed out of her flight gear; her helmet and gloves rested on the low, square divan near the room's only door. All light came from the bacta unit, and that was a pale pinkish glow filtered through the thick, sticky medicine.  
  
She'd once spent three days bobbing in a bacta tank aboard a medical frigate in Admiral Kre'fey's battle group. Right after the _Champion_ had exploded and she'd been caught in the blast. She'd lost her ship, her droid, her lightsaber, and--temporarily--her eyesight.  
  
She still missed that droid.  
  
In the room beyond the transparisteel, three of the bacta tanks were occupied. Two human males and a Sullustan female floated in the red liquid. They were the only survivors from the day's events. The human female had died in the emergency care unit, despite the best efforts of the doctors.  
  
Jaina had filed her report from the empty pilots' lounge a little over an hour before. She had avoided her pilots, her family, and her superior officers. She didn't want to see any of them. Not with the day's failure so fresh, the memory of the pain of those people so easily accessible. She sighed. She'd felt so helpless.  
  
Standing there, alone in the pink light and staring at the survivors, helplessness surged again. There was nothing she could do for these survivors that had not already been done. Nothing. And because she could not help them, they might die. Even if she could, they still might die. It was out of her control.  
  
Again. More situations she couldn't control. More people dying, and she couldn't save them. More failure. More pain.  
  
She sensed him coming, broadcasting warmth and reassurance she didn't want to feel. Jaina clenched her jaw and slammed her shields down, cutting their connection abruptly. In the transparisteel, she caught a glimpse of his reflection.  
  
Kyp Durron seemed to fill the doorway. He had changed from flight suit to Jedi robes. His hair was down, brushing the shoulders of his black cape. He paused in the doorway and simply watched her.  
  
Finally, he spoke. "You did all you could," he offered quietly.  
  
Jaina said nothing.  
  
"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it, Jaina..."  
  
His attempts were met only with stony silence.  
  
She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to see him. She wanted nothing to do with him or anyone else until she'd settled her mind. And Kyp couldn't take a hint.  
  
He entered the observation room. His boots clicked on the tile, loud in the room's silence. He drew to a halt behind her and off to her left. She listened to the rustling of his cloak. Then nothing. If she could see his reflection, he could see hers. She did not meet his eyes.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. You're wrong. You couldn't."  
  
Jaina still said nothing. Kyp pressed on.  
  
"You tried to save them all, Jaina. We all know that. We couldn't, and there was nothing more we could have done. No one blames you. Don't blame yourself."  
  
"How can you possibly know what I'm thinking?" she ground out, still not looking at him.  
  
"I've been there. I know what you're going through."  
  
"No, Kyp." Jaina whirled around. She faced him and glared. "Maybe we've gone through similar things. Maybe you understand the theory of what I'm going through. And maybe I appreciate that. But right now, this moment, no, you don't know. These people--" Jaina gestured at the patients in the bacta tanks. "They were my responsibility. Mine. You and the Twins are my responsibility. And I failed. And it's my fault. And you have no idea. So go away. I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't want to see you."  
  
Kyp's eyes smoldered. "Oh, yes, of course. What the Goddess wishes, the Goddess gets. But remember this, Jaina." Kyp stepped in close and leaned down. His face was centimeters from hers. "I am your best friend right now. I'm not afraid of you. I'm not blinded by family ties to you."  
  
With that, Kyp turned on his heel and left, black cape billowing. Jaina watched him go.  
  
He was right. She hated that.  
  
Jaina turned back to face the bacta unit. She regretted blowing up at Kyp. Part of her wanted to run after him, apologize, make him listen. Make him comfort her. But she didn't. She couldn't apologize. Not yet.  
  
She sighed. Standing here was not helping. Watching these reminders of her own failure was not making her feel better.  
  
So she left. Jaina turned her back on the survivors and gathered up her flight gear on the way out.  
  
She wasn't fully aware of what she was doing. Her legs propelled her through the sterile corridors, down emergency stairs, out into the hot, humid evening. Pyria was dipping below the horizon. Unlike that morning, Jaina was not alone on the charred landing field. Several New Republic supply ships were there, attended by crews and support personnel. She paid no attention to them.  
  
There was a desperation driving her, a need to escape. Somewhere, anywhere. Her ship would provide that. She hoped.  
  
She skidded into the special operations docking bay, only then becoming aware that she was running. Her gaze swept over the assembly of ships. X-wings, A- wings, B-wings, E-wings, modified TIE Interceptors, Hapan fighters, freighters... all were present. A few mechanics scurried to and fro, and every now and then, an astromech would roll by. The hangar was comparatively quiet.  
  
Jaina headed for her ship, pressing a series of buttons on her comlink that would call her droid. She just wanted up, away...  
  
A yellow ladder rested against her X-wing's hull. Jaina hauled herself up, and dropped into the padded ejection seat. She glanced over her shoulder, where her astro should have been, and found the socket empty. She considered just forgoing the droid. If she stayed on-planet, she wouldn't need him.  
  
Another familiar presence tickled her senses, and Jaina looked up. Through the tinted visor of her helmet, she saw no one she recognized. She shook her head and went back to her abbreviated pre-flight. Just some time at the edge of a river, she thought. Away from the biotics building. Away from the people.  
  
"Going somewhere, Goddess?"  
  
Jaina started at the voice. She peered over the edge of her cockpit, down the ladder. On the deck stood Zekk, black hair tied back from a friendly face.  
  
"I need to go. I need to get away."  
  
"You won't get far without your droid."  
  
Jaina sighed. "I'm not leaving the planet."  
  
"Oh." Zekk seemed to consider. "I guess you don't want company."  
  
For one long moment, Jaina regarded him. Zekk always seemed sad now, and it was almost a refreshing change from Kyp's hard arrogance. Almost. Because she had enough of her own problems; she didn't need to deal with his, too. Now he stood staring up at her with eyes that held so much, need and warmth and friendship included.  
  
Jaina softened. "I just told Kyp to go away."  
  
"I always knew you were smart." Zekk's grin was quick. For a moment, he looked like the boy she'd known a long time ago.  
  
"I told him he didn't know what I felt or what I was going through. He reminded me that he's my only friend."  
  
"That's not true." Zekk spread his arms. "You still have me. And Lowie, too."  
  
"I think he meant it differently."  
  
"Probably." Zekk looked away. "You do still have me, Jaina. You never really lost me."  
  
She stared down the length of the ladder at him. It hurt to see him so sad. "I know, Zekk. And I'm grateful." _It's just that you're afraid of me, now. In a way that I was never afraid of you._  
  
"Where are you going? Just so no one worries." He gave her a sly smile.  
  
Jaina glanced at the flight stick between her knees, then back at him. "I don't know. I didn't really have anywhere in mind."  
  
"Jaina." There was a degree of warning in his voice that made him sound almost paternal.  
  
She laughed. It felt good, and her mood even lifted a little. She smiled down at her old friend, suddenly forgetting everything that had happened between them in the past three years. She remembered what they'd once meant to each other. He seemed willing to go back to that. What was stopping her?  
  
"Come with me. Maybe we'll find a river."  
  
"All right." Zekk started to turn, to head for his own X-wing. He made it three steps.  
  
A thought occurred to Jaina. "Hey, wait..."  
  
Zekk turned back. "What?"  
  
She stood up in her cockpit and gazed down at him. Zekk had never been very large, and he certainly wasn't now. He was several centimeters taller than she, but just as lean. She gestured to her X-wing cockpit. "Why not come with me?"  
  
Zekk shrugged. "Why not?" And up the ladder he came.  
  
He dropped into the padded ejection seat and made room for Jaina. It wasn't even a tight fit when she settled in between his legs. Zekk started to reach for the crash webbing as Jaina hit the button to seal the canopy. She laughed.  
  
"Don't trust my piloting skills, Bounty Hunter?" Jaina fired up the repulsors and the engines.  
  
"Sure I do. It's the trees I don't trust."  
  
Jaina chuckled as she keyed the comm. "Control, this is Goddess. Am I clear?"  
  
"You don't have your droid, Goddess," the voice came back.  
  
"I'm going to stay on-planet, Control." Jaina put an edge in her tone.  
  
"You're clear, Goddess. My apologies."  
  
"Accepted, Control."  
  
With a flick of the throttle control and a nudge of the stick, they were out of the special operations docking bay and into the early Borleian evening.  
  
Jaina used the repulsors to float the X-wing over the trees, then she opened the throttle. Behind her, Zekk settled back into the seat.  
  
"Am I going to get a display?"  
  
"Of what?" Jaina replied absently, eyeing her sensors. She was letting the Force guide her, but she still wanted to be aware of any obstacles.  
  
"Piloting skills. First hand."  
  
"Maybe on the way back," she told him. A movement caught her eye, and she glanced down at it. Zekk's hand rested too close to the emergency hyperdrive button. "Move your hand," she ordered.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled almost sheepishly. She felt a weight disappear from her thigh.  
  
Jaina laughed. "No." One hand on the stick, she reached for his fingers that were straying too close to the hyperdrive. She settled them at her side. "I don't mind if you touch me, Zekk. Just don't kill us."  
  
Zekk sniffed as if insulted. "I'm a pilot, too, you know," he mumbled.  
  
"I know." Jaina was smiling. "But I still don't trust you."  
  
"I should be insulted, but I'm not. You don't trust anybody." He paused. "You never have."  
  
"That's not true," she countered mildly. "I trust my dad."  
  
"Exactly." He breathed in, and seemed to relax even more. "Feel better?"  
  
"Much." Something on her scanners caught her attention, and Jaina tapped the screen. "There," she said. "A clearing. Stable. No dangerous life forms. And, there's a--"  
  
"Waterfall," Zekk interrupted. "Looks good to me."  
  
Jaina nudged the ship to starboard. She located the clearing on visuals and activated the repulsors to ease the X-wing into a smooth landing. Once it had settled on its skids, she popped the hatch and pushed herself up, hauling herself out of the cockpit. She balanced on the snub nose and turned to offer Zekk a hand to help him out.  
  
"So, chivalry isn't dead," he quipped, as he accepted her help.  
  
Jaina gave him a grin. "Not at all. It just... changed hands."  
  
Zekk chuckled. He kept her hand in his as he walked from the nose of the X-wing to the S-foil in a blatant display of Force usage. Uncle Luke wouldn't approve, Jaina was sure. Her smile widened.  
  
"Have you been practicing?"  
  
"When I have the time," he answered with a shrug. He dropped down to sit on the edge of the starboard S-foil, feet dangling over the edge.  
  
Jaina sank down beside him. Their legs brushed. "When is that?"  
  
"Mmm. You know, I'm not sure."  
  
They let the silence wrap around them. She'd parked the X-wing at the edge of a wide, rushing river. The faint light from the dim stars and the fighter's safety yellow running lights illuminated it. The New Republic base was nearly half a world away. For one moment, Jaina felt as if she were back home, on Yavin Four, before the war. The night was thick, maybe with the promise of rain. Zekk was beside her. And things were only as complicated as she wanted them to be.  
  
"When did you come back?" Her voice was soft. And it surprised her. She hadn't realized she wanted to ask the question.  
  
Zekk's answer was a long time coming. "Right after you lost your eyesight, I think," he said slowly. "It was selfish of me to stay away. I'd heard what you were doing. You stopped sending messages. So I came back." He gave a self-deprecating chuckle. "I never really made a very good bounty hunter."  
  
Jaina smiled. "Why not?"  
  
"Not sure," he murmured thoughtfully. He shrugged. "Maybe I took too many charity cases."  
  
She elbowed him gently in the side. "Bleeding heart."  
  
Zekk sighed. "I know." He nudged her leg. "But what about you? You never could stand to see someone without a functional hyperdrive."  
  
Jaina winced. "I hated the _Trickster_ for that reason exactly."  
  
After a moment, Zekk cleared his throat. "So what about this goddess thing?"  
  
"What about it?" Jaina kicked her legs and gripped the S-foil on either side of her. She didn't look at Zekk.  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged restlessly. "How's it going?"  
  
The absurdity of the question--of the whole situation--almost amused her. Jaina stole a quick glance at the man beside her. "Do you remember when we used to be able to talk about anything and not worry about what to say?"  
  
He laughed, and leaned back, bracing himself on his arms. "Yeah."  
  
"What happened to that?" Jaina glanced up at the sky. She could feel the smooth metal of the S-foil under her palms, cool against the night's heat. She was aware of Zekk beside her. "We were friends once," she added quietly.  
  
"I think we grew up," he ventured, after several long moments.  
  
"And apart."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jaina sighed. "I've missed you, you know."  
  
Zekk pushed himself up and slid an arm around her shoulders in a half hug. He squeezed gently. "I missed you, too."  
  
"Friends, then?" she asked, slipping arms around his waist to return his hug.  
  
He propped his chin on the top of her head, his other arm coming around her. "Always."  
  
They sat in silence for long moments, just like that. She'd forgotten how comforting it was just to be held. She'd forgotten what having a friend really meant.  
  
"I couldn't save them, Zekk."  
  
"But you did all you could."  
  
"I was desperate."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And they still died."  
  
He said nothing. He just smoothed her hair down and let her cry. It was all he could do.

 

***

  
It was late when they got back. Zekk left her to go to his quarters--she'd planned another early morning for the Twins, another day of practices. He gave her a hug and told her to try and get some sleep.  
  
Jaina went back to the observation room first. She had unfinished business. She stalked across the tile and drew to a halt less than five centimeters from the transparisteel wall.  
  
"You are the last," she said quietly, surveying the three damaged survivors. "I will not lose anybody else. No one else dies because I failed. I won't fail."  
  
She turned on her heel and left. The oath was made. She had every intention of keeping the promise.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Nine  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.

  
  
General Wedge Antilles looked up as his office's inner door slid open to admit Colonel Tycho Celchu. It was late, and his secretary hadn't announced anyone. Then again, most staff members and officers were off-duty. Technically, Wedge was even off-duty--according to the schedule. According to war, off-duty was a novel idea.  
  
Tycho held in one hand a black datapad. In the other, he had two mugs of caf. He set the caf down on Wedge's desk. "I dismissed the corporal," he said. "It's past his bedtime."  
  
"It's past my bedtime," Wedge mumbled. He pulled one of the mugs toward him and rubbed a hand over his face. He nodded at Tycho's datapad. "Are those the reports?"  
  
Tycho hit a button on his datapad. "That's everything," he said. Wedge glanced down to see green text scrolling across his own screen. "Lowbacca even downloaded the freighter's recordings," Tycho added.  
  
"Has the freighter been through decontam?"  
  
The colonel took a seat in one of the spindly metal chairs Wedge had for guests, and nodded. He sipped his caf before answered. "It's being cleaned now."  
  
"Lucky that he and Jaina were so prudent," Wedge remarked. He frowned at the report currently displayed on his screen. The commander's official mission report. "How is she?"  
  
"I don't know," Tycho said honestly. "I haven't seen her. She set the Twins down, canceled the rest of today's practices, and disappeared." He gestured at Wedge's datapad. "She filed that from a public port in the pilots' lounge."  
  
"What about the rest of them?" Wedge wanted to know.  
  
"Disturbed, of course. But the Jedi are veterans, so they're going to be okay."  
  
Wedge pushed back from his desk and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm disturbed, Tycho. What have we gotten ourselves into? Even the Empire wasn't this bad. Ejecting hostages to burn up in a planet's atmosphere..."  
  
Tycho said nothing, merely nodded silent agreement.  
  
"You were listening to her comm traffic," Wedge continued. "You heard her. She was desperate to save those people. I talked to Luke, and he says she's coming back from her slide. He thinks. Jaina's not really talking to him, as I understand it. Or her parents."  
  
"She's talking to Lowbacca and Kyp," Tycho supplied.  
  
Wedge nodded thoughtfully. "But what do you think?"  
  
Tycho took his time answering. Wedge watched his friend's face. A slight frown creased his forehead and turned down the edges of his noble mouth. "I trust her. She's been through a lot, but who hasn't? She's made some mistakes, but she's paying for them. I'd be worried how far she'd go to amend them, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was desperate to save those people today. She was ordering Kyp and Zekk to use the Force, having Lowie use the tractor beam, calling for help. She barely remembered the comm protocols. As far as she went on Hapes, to get that information about the gravity signatures, how far is she willing to go to save others? How much is she willing to pay?"  
  
"You're talking about acceptable losses."  
  
Tycho nodded. "If she's going to lead, Wedge, she has to determine what she's willing to lose to win."  
  
"And who she's willing to lose." Wedge sighed. "I never did well accepting losses," he pointed out.  
  
Tycho's smile was wry. "I know."  
  
"But you're worried about extremes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And we can't very well ask her, can we?"  
  
Tycho hesitated. "We could, but it would have to wait."  
  
"We don't have much time." Wedge frowned. "What about Lowbacca?"  
  
The blond man shook his head slowly. "I asked him about it. He said he wasn't sure. She's talking to him, but not as much as she's talking to--"  
  
"Kyp Durron." Wedge said the name flatly. "He's got her."  
  
"Lowie says he's helping her."  
  
Wedge's response was quick and not repeatable.  
  
Tycho's smile came back. "That about sums it up. But he knows about her, Wedge. Lowbacca claims Kyp brought her back. Apparently, she's even accepted his offer to train her."  
  
"What about Mara?"  
  
Tycho's shoulders came up in a shrug. "The whole thing seems pretty complicated to me, but then, I never pretended to understand the Jedi. Back on point, I think that if we want to know what's going on with Jaina and if we should bring her into the circle, Kyp could give us the best evaluation."  
  
Wedge grumbled, "I don't like it."  
  
"You think I do?"  
  
"No more than I do. All right. We'll talk to him in a day or so. After Jaina's had some time to cool down. After they all have."

 

***

  
Wedge was waiting behind his desk, fingers in a steeple. Tycho again occupied one of the two visitors' chairs, one ankle crossed over the opposite knee. Again, he had caf. Wedge didn't. Neither man spoke as they awaited the arrival of the third.  
  
The corporal's voice buzzed over the comm. "Master Durron is here to see you, General."  
  
Wedge depressed the button that would transmit his voice. "Send him in."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The door slid aside. Kyp strode in, black cape billowing dramatically. Wedge resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kyp came to a halt halfway between the door and the desk and folded his arms in a semblance of serenity. Wedge was not Force sensitive, but he didn't need the Force to get a read on Kyp. The younger man had an air of smug arrogance about him, and there was something in his stance or in his face that hinted at power kept in check.  
  
"You wanted to see me, General?" There was respect in Kyp's voice, and the words were appropriate. Wedge didn't trust it.  
  
"Have a seat, Durron. I want to talk to you."  
  
As ordered, Kyp folded into the only unoccupied chair. Tycho's gaze never wavered, and Wedge knew that his second was looking for something that would betray Kyp's thoughts. The Jedi relaxed back into the seat and gave a bland smile.  
  
"What about?"  
  
The smile didn't look real on his face, Wedge decided. "Jaina."  
  
Kyp's eyebrows went up. "The Goddess, you mean," he corrected.  
  
Wedge shook his head. "No. I mean Jaina. The Jedi. The person. Look, this isn't any more pleasant for me than it is for you, but I have some decisions to make and you're the only person who can give me the information I need."  
  
After a silence where Kyp looked thoughtful, he asked, "What do you need to know?"  
  
Caught off guard, Wedge blinked. "That's it? You'll just answer my questions?"  
  
Kyp's shoulders came up in a shrug. "If it's about Jaina, I'll do what I can."  
  
Wedge eyed Kyp more closely. The younger man looked tired, weary. He realized that the Twins had spent a lot of time practicing. He'd also seen the holo of the confrontation between Kyp and Jaina from a few days before, in the observation room. This Kyp looked different from the one at Sernpidal. Older, maybe. Wiser. Wedge wasn't sure what to think about it. "How is she?" he began.  
  
"Fine. A little tired. She seems to be pretty happy with the command, though."  
  
"We're talking about the other stuff," Tycho put in.  
  
Kyp turned his dark eyes on the blond colonel. "The Jedi stuff?"  
  
"Is she back from the Dark Side?" Wedge clarified.  
  
Kyp seemed to consider. "Mostly," he said slowly.  
  
"Mostly?" Wedge frowned.  
  
"The Dark Side is kind of... complicated," Kyp added wryly.  
  
Tycho snorted. "Really."  
  
Kyp leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Look, you're asking the wrong question. Jaina's never going to be back completely. I won't. Luke won't. The question is whether she wants to be and how determined she is to make up for what she did."  
  
"Well?" Wedge lifted one brow.  
  
"She wants to be back," Kyp said certainly. "She wants to make up. And when Jaina makes up her mind, she will succeed."  
  
Wedge glanced at Tycho, then back at Kyp. "How much is she willing to lose to win?"  
  
As Kyp leaned back, darkness clouded his sharp features. "Everything," he said quietly.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"She seems to have accepted that she won't survive the war, so in that sense, she's willing to lose all she has. She's no longer willing to sacrifice innocent lives, but she will accept losses of those who know what they're doing. She's not willing to lose anyone who can contribute more than she can, but..." Kyp's eyes held a kind of pain Wedge didn't understand. "She'll accept a suicide mission--she'll order a suicide mission--if it would mean victory."  
  
"She told you this?" Tycho sounded skeptical.  
  
"Some of it. The rest she's decided and isn't going to tell me. Yet."  
  
Wedge asked, "How do you know you're right?"  
  
Then he understood the pain in Kyp's eyes. The younger man leveled his gaze. "Because I decided the same things. Jaina's not going to make all the same mistakes I did--I won't let her. But there are some that I can't do anything about, no matter how much they hurt."  
  
 _Her or you?_ Wedge wanted to ask. He didn't. Instead, "Would you trust her with your life?"  
  
"I'd trust her with my last heartbeat."  
  
Wedge and Tycho shared a look. "What would she do with it?"  
  
Kyp's smile was wry; this one suited his face much better. "She'd probably use it to power the blaster that would fire the final shot into the Supreme Overlord's heart."  
  
"Would you trust her with a child's life?"  
  
"Ben's? Syal's?" Kyp shook his head. "Jaina would protect them."  
  
"Thank you, Durron."  
  
The door closed behind Kyp. Tycho turned to Wedge.  
  
"What do you think, Boss?"  
  
"I think Durron's changed. And I think we ought to talk to Jaina."

 

***

  
He had known Jaina Solo since she'd been little more than a heartbeat in her mother's womb. He'd watched her grow up, much like an uncle would. He'd been notified when she'd made it into Rogue Squadron and he'd sent his best wishes. He'd kept an eye on her kill numbers. When the New Republic had considered the Jedi a liability and Jaina was put on indefinite leave, he'd argued with brass and finally had a private talk with Gavin.  
  
And when Kyp Durron had used her at Sernpidal, Wedge could not have been more angry than if Jaina had been his own daughter.  
  
Wedge reflected on that as he and Tycho waited for Jaina to arrive. He respected the girl--young woman--as a pilot and as a fighter. Now, she was even a leader. He saw in Jaina everything he'd seen in Leia over twenty-five years before. And with the benefits of age and hindsight, it was all he could do to let her make her own choices.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
Tycho shot him a curious look. "What?"  
  
"Jaina," Wedge said. "I feel old."  
  
Tycho nodded mournfully. "Me, too. Do you remember what it was like at her age?"  
  
The general thought back. To those first few years running around as smuggler, and then his first few months with the Rebellion. He smiled. "Yes. I do. Those were fun times, weren't they?"  
  
Tycho chuckled. "Miss your youth, Wedge?"  
  
"Only every now and then."  
  
The buzzer sounded, and the corporal announced the Goddess.  
  
"Send her in, right away!" Wedge put an urgency he didn't feel into his voice, and he and Tycho stood up. They straightened their uniforms. After all, what were two heroes of the Rebellion and New Republic to a Yuuzhan Vong goddess?  
  
The door slid open to reveal Jaina, looking less like a deity and more like a weary commander. Once the door closed, she snapped to attention.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
Wedge hid a smile. "Have a seat, please, Jaina. This meeting isn't technically official."  
  
Jaina's brandy-brown gaze slid from the general to the colonel. "Should I be going evasive?"  
  
Tycho laughed. "You can trust us."  
  
She nodded solemnly. "Oh. Absolutely." She moved carefully to the same chair Kyp had occupied earlier and managed to sit almost at attention. She eyed Wedge as he took his seat.  
  
"How are you?" he asked, opting for frankness.  
  
She tensed. He saw the stiffening of her spine and the sudden tightening around her eyes. "Fine, sir."  
  
Wedge and Tycho shared a glance. "I'm not going to pry, Jaina. And this doesn't have anything to do with the Twins. Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be. I'm working on it."  
  
"With Kyp."  
  
She pressed her lips into a thin line before answering, "Yes."  
  
Wedge tried to read her. All he came up with was that Jaina didn't want to talk about her situation. The same report he was getting from everyone--Leia, Mara, Luke--and he doubted that she was even aware of the nonverbal signals she gave.  
  
"Has he hurt you again?"  
  
Jaina blinked, seemingly surprised. "Hurt me?"  
  
"I'm not your father, Jaina, but I'm asking this for the same reasons Han would. Has he done anything I should know about?"  
  
Jaina just stared at him. It occurred to Wedge that no one had actually asked her if Kyp had hurt her. Han didn't want to hear yes; Leia and Mara didn't, either, though they tried to ask; Luke thought Jaina and Kyp should work it out for themselves.  
  
Slowly, she shook her head. "Not really. He's... changed since Sernpidal. He's not the same Kyp any more. He--we--" Jaina clamped her mouth shut. Wedge took that to mean she'd said more than she planned.  
  
He gave her a gentle smile. "I believe you."  
  
"You do?" There was genuine surprise in her voice, her eyes.  
  
Wedge nodded. "Why shouldn't I? You've never knowingly lied to me before. Why would you start now? Maybe you don't want to talk about what's going on between you and Durron, fine. It's not really any of my business. It's not really anyone's business. It doesn't stop me or your family from worrying about you, but it should keep us from prying."  
  
"I--Thank you, sir."  
  
Wedge waved a hand. "Drop the 'sir' bit, Jaina. I'm Wedge. He's Tycho. Say hello to the pretty pilot, Tycho."  
  
"Hello."  
  
A puzzled smile flickered across Jaina's features as she turned to the blond man. "Hello."  
  
"See?" Wedge beamed. "Friends. Now. What's the biggest problem the New Republic has?"  
  
Jaina's expression was curious and thoughtful "The bureaucracy," she said. "The politicians who put their own interests ahead of those of the people they serve and who spend too much time discussing war in committee."  
  
"Oh, she's good," Tycho said.  
  
"Got it in one," Wedge agreed.  
  
"Was that a test?" Jaina's gaze darted between the two officers.  
  
"Sort of," Wedge admitted. "Why was the Rebellion successful?"  
  
"Because you didn't have a choice."  
  
Tycho and Wedge exchanged another look. "She's very good," Tycho said.  
  
"Do you think she studied?"  
  
"No. Solos don't study. Han never did."  
  
Jaina shook her head as if to clear it. "Have I missed something?"  
  
Wedge grinned at her. "Not yet. First, Iella can finally spare the Wraiths, and I've asked two of them to join Twin Suns. Now you have a full squadron. And two more problems. They've already moved their ships to the special operations docking bay, and I wouldn't bet against them already corrupting your chain of command. They've been known to do that."  
  
"Problem solved," Jaina said with a wry smile. "We have no chain of command."  
  
"I know. Lowbacca's got a meeting scheduled for you to meet them. You'll have to talk to him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Second." Wedge leaned forward and extended his hand. "Welcome to the Insiders, Jaina. We have a lot to talk about."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Ten  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.

  
  
Pyria peeked over the eastern horizon, sending lances of sunlight to pierce the night. Deep indigo bled into purple; purple faded into crimson; crimson became red, became gold, and finally, became the blue dawn sky. Stars ceased to exist to the naked human eye. Pyria cleared the treetops and light stabbed the low-hanging fog.  
  
Jaina was alone with the dawn. She sat cross-legged atop a blocky duracrete housing. Air-circulation machinery vibrated beneath her, but she didn't mind. Being alone with natural life made her uneasy now. She welcomed the reminder of technology.  
  
This place reminded her of Yavin Four. The heat. The humidity. The dangers lurking in the jungle beyond. The childhood friends around her and the other Jedi only helped to support the illusions.  
  
But Jacen was gone. And just remembering that made the dream shatter into a billion shards. Borleias was not Yavin Four. Yavin Four was no longer home. Life would never be the same again. Happiness... Jaina wasn't sure she believed in happiness anymore. And she was alone.  
  
Jaina closed her eyes and took a deep, slow breath. Zekk, Lowie, Kyp. Three faces flashed past her mind's eye. They didn't want her to be alone. They were making an effort to connect with her. Han, Leia, Luke, Mara. Four more faces, more feelings. Her family. With Ben, all that was left. They cared about her, they loved her, but she couldn't bear their hope. Jacen was as dead as Anakin. That was all there was to it. Why couldn't they accept it? Why did Leia have to keep twisting the blade, insisting that Jacen was alive?  
  
 _He's my twin. I felt him die. He's gone. What do I have left?_  
  
A noise from somewhere behind her surprised Jaina. She turned and found Tahiri standing there in front of the door that led to the narrow stairway. The blonde girl froze, looking like an animal caught in a hunter's scope. She stared with wide eyes at Jaina.  
  
Jaina stared back. Here was her little brother's best friend. Someone else who had lost so much in the last year. Parts of herself, her best friend, her first love. They should have had a kinship. But Jaina didn't think she could help the girl anymore than the other way around; Tahiri was too much of a reminder of what might have been.  
  
 _Might-have-beens are a waste of time._  
  
"I didn't know anyone else came up here," Tahiri said, taking a few steps forward.  
  
"You shouldn't lie to Jedi if you want to be believed," Jaina countered, turning away from her guest to stare out over the jungle. She hoped Tahiri would get the point.  
  
She didn't. Tahiri continued forward, one step at a time. "I thought we could talk?"  
  
Jaina almost asked, "About what?" but she knew the answer. Instead, she said, "I'm not really in the mood, Tahiri."  
  
"So you do know who I am." There was a sort of contemplation in her voice. "That's good. I was beginning to believe you didn't know who anyone was."  
  
Jaina sent the younger girl a sidelong look. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You've cut yourself off, Jaina." Tahiri crept ever closer.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You need help."  
  
Jaina narrowed her eyes. "I don't need this talk from a fifteen-year-old."  
  
"You need it from someone," Tahiri argued. "You're not the only one who lost someone, Jaina. Jacen and Anakin meant something to us, too."  
  
Jaina tensed. "I know."  
  
"Do you? Because it doesn't seem like it. It seems like you believe Jaina Solo's the only person in this galaxy."  
  
Tahiri was standing next to the duracrete casing. Jaina glanced at her. The girl was small, and she seemed even smaller for the invisible weight that crushed her. The scars across her forehead were a startling contrast to the rest of her perfect face. Her green eyes were full of pain Jaina understood and didn't want to.  
  
"Tahiri... I'm sorry." She'd been saying that a lot lately.  
  
"Are you? For what?"  
  
Jaina looked away. What was she sorry for? "A lot."  
  
"Are you just sorry, or do you intend to do something about it?"  
  
Her gaze slid sharply back to her companion. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You've hurt a lot of people, Jaina. And they were already hurting before you got to them. But you can make it better. All you have to do is reach out--and they'll be ready for you. You'll be connected again, and you'll hurt a lot less."  
  
Jaina shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Your parents. They lost their sons, and they may as well have lost their daughter."  
  
"Tahiri--" Jaina began darkly.  
  
"Listen to me! Your father has lost both of his sons, and so has your mother. Leia believes Jacen is still alive--"  
  
Jaina winced.  
  
"--And for her sake, your father believes her. It's killing him, but he's there for her."  
  
"Mother can't accept that they're gone," Jaina said flatly.  
  
"Is that it? Or are you just not willing to believe?"  
  
"What's the difference?" Jaina pushed her hair away from her face irritably. "Believing won't bring Chewbacca back. It won't bring Anakin back. Jacen's dead--they're all dead. I have no desire to open up those wounds on the basis of maybe and let the universe administer acid. No, Tahiri. I'm not willing to believe." Jaina glared out at the world in general.  
  
"Not even for your mother?"  
  
"She can fool herself just fine. She doesn't need my help."  
  
"She loves you, Jaina," Tahiri said softly. "She misses you. She needs you."  
  
"She told you this?" Jaina demanded.  
  
"She doesn't have to." Tahiri reached out and laid a hand on Jaina's arm. "She's worried about you."  
  
"That's a mother's right, I suppose."  
  
"What about her other rights?" Tahiri pressed. "Why don't you try, Jaina? It can be so easy..."  
  
"Why do you care so much? She isn't your mother. In fact, if she was, you'd probably feel the same."  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes."  
  
 _Mothers shouldn't._ "Yeah. And they should have to live with them."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" The pain from Tahiri's eyes had bled into her voice.  
  
It tore at something inside Jaina. That fueled her anger. She jumped down off the housing and started for the door. "Yes, I do," she said shortly. "I have to live with mine."  
  
Just before the door slammed shut behind her, Jaina heard Tahiri call, "I forgive you."

 

***

  
Jaina felt the weight of Kyp's gaze as she entered the conference room, late as usual. She didn't need to be told that her shields were leaking. So she sent him a glare and strode to the head of the conference table and dropped her datapad. It crashed. She had everyone's attention.  
  
"It's business as usual today," Jaina said, her voice just loud enough to carry to the other end of the conference table. Voort "Piggy" saBinring and his Wraith partner, Sharr Latt, sat at that end, both of them munching on pastries from the tray the kitchen provided for briefings. Her gaze slid from them to the rest of her pilots: the Jedi, including Ganner, only a temporary member. He was filling in for Ovir Salassar, who was spending the week in the infirmary in quarantine.  
  
The rest of his flight sat to either side of him. Tany Elocin was a native of Coruscant, a tall woman with olive skin and dark blonde hair. She was the only surviving member of her former squadron. They had flown cover for one of the many refugee ships fleeing Coruscant.  
  
Nelean'ersiv was a blue-skinned Twi'lek. She, like Tany, was an original member of Twin Suns. Before following Luke Skywalker, Nelea had been the second officer in an A-wing unit, out of the _Rebel Dream_. Both women were hardened veterans of this war, both of them reliable pilots. Jaina was grateful they'd stayed on when Luke had surrendered command.  
  
Kale Darden was from Toprawa and one of the last two non-Jedi. He sat directly across the table from Tany, watching Jaina with eerie blue eyes. To his right--and Jaina's left--sat his wing mate, Jen de Fesdo, a native of Adumar. Jen had transferred over from Blackmoon Squadron, special request. For whatever reason, he was here, and a good pilot.  
  
All of them veterans. All of them part of a functional fighting unit. Jaina felt a surge of pride that managed to squelch the rest of her lingering anger.  
  
"Operation Starlancer is test-firing. We're going to escort Vehicle One up to coordinates and keep the enemy off her back. General Antilles is launching a few private ships in conjunction. We're sort of a distraction." Jaina gave a wry smile. "So nice to be needed, isn't it?"  
  
A few laughs met her question, and Jaina felt herself relax. This was safe. Safer than family.  
  
She looked around the table. "Rules of engagement are the same as last time: fire only if fired upon, engage only if engaged first. If they want to look, we can't stop them. Any questions?" Each pilot met her eyes in turn, and she gave them all a grin. No one asked any questions. "Good, then. We launch at 0900. I'll see you in the hangar at 0800. Dismissed."  
  
As her pilots rose and shuffled out, Jaina sank into the chair and activated her datapad. She had requisitions requests to sign off on, mission parameters to examine, and the new, modified rules of engagement to look over. Administrative paperwork. Even with the New Republic practically under martial law, the bureaucrats were having their way.  
  
She suddenly understood why her father hated being a general.  
  
The conference room's door slid shut with a hydraulic hiss. She was alone. With a deep sigh, Jaina sat back in her chair and began to close her eyes, intending to spare a moment and take a break from it all.  
  
Except she wasn't alone. Kyp sat unmoving in the same seat he'd occupied the whole time, four chairs down on her left. He was watching her carefully, dark eyes shrewd, face hard.  
  
"I know it's a sign of power to be able to hide your presence," Jaina began, trying to conceal the weariness in her voice, "and I really am amazed that you can just turn it on and off at will. But I'm not in the mood for games today, Kyp."  
  
He was silent. Jaina got the feeling she was being scrutinized. She had the sneaking suspicion that she'd been through a similar situation, but couldn't remember when. She waited.  
  
"Where'd you take off to the other day?" he asked at length.  
  
Jaina frowned. "Why? Are you my father now, too?"  
  
Something passed through Kyp's eyes. Something Jaina had seen on Hapes. Something that she wasn't sure about. "No. Just curious."  
  
"I needed to think. I had to get away."  
  
"With Zekk?"  
  
What was that slide of darkness at the edges of her awareness? "He's an old friend. I don't have to justify myself to you."  
  
Kyp shrugged. "No, you don't. But this Jedi squadron was your idea, Jaina, and playing favorites hurts the bond more than it hurts us. If you want this to work, you have to give me as much as you're giving Zekk."  
  
Jaina looked away. He was right and she knew it. "I'm more comfortable with Zekk than I am with you," she said quietly.  
  
Kyp smiled. "That's better for me and worse for Zekk than you think. I don't want you to be comfortable with me, Jaina, I just want you to trust me."  
  
 _Do you have any idea how hard that is? It's what we've been preaching all along, but it hasn't gotten us anywhere. You're just as uneasy as I am._ "Always playing up to your role, aren't you?"  
  
"You have me confused with the other good-looking Jedi. I'm not playing." He gave her that smile again.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Her voice was uncharacteristically soft.  
  
Kyp frowned momentarily. "Just give me as much as you're giving Zekk," he said simply. "Trust me. I won't let you fall again. I won't let you slide."  
  
"You'll try. I know." Jaina stared down at the tabletop. "I appreciate it."  
  
Kyp stared curiously at her for several moments. Absently, he drummed his fingers on the table. Finally, he asked, "Jaina, do you want to talk about something?"  
  
Jaina's head came up and she rolled her eyes. "Do I want to talk about something? Do I need to talk?" Her voice was slightly mocking. She changed tones as she said, "Why don't you people get it? If I wanted to talk, you'd know it. No, Kyp, I don't need to talk, and I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't ask me again. You of all people should understand!"  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"Me! Let me ask you this." Jaina leaned forward and stabbed a finger in his direction. "Do you want to talk?"  
  
Kyp tipped his head to the side and gave her puzzled look. "About what?"  
  
Jaina nodded firmly. "Exactly. What do we possibly need to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then why the hell did you ask?"  
  
Kyp shook his head. "You seem like something's bothering you."  
  
"You think?" Jaina slumped back in her chair.  
  
He knew it was sarcasm and a rhetorical question. He still answered. "I do, actually. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or will I need to guess?" His voice was patronizingly sweet.  
  
Jaina shot him a look. "I don't know. You tell me."  
  
"What's up, Jaina? Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jaina sighed. "I'm not sure."  
  
Kyp stared. "You mean I've been taking this abuse because you don't know?" He shook his head wonderingly. "Do you realize that you're the only person I'll take this from?" He pushed himself up from the chair and glanced at her as he started out. "I'll see you later."  
  
Jaina watched him go. When the door had closed behind him, she said to the empty room, "You, Kyp. You and the rest of my life."

 

***

  
Kyp left the conference room shaking his head. Conversations with Jaina were becoming increasingly odd, and he wasn't sure why. He could barely remember the last time they hadn't fought. He knew when it was--before they'd gotten to the Jedi base--but he couldn't actually remember the conversation. He sighed. I took for granted that we understood each other.  
  
And he was getting too old to make the mistake of taking too many things for granted.  
  
He turned the corner, intending to find the cafeteria and get breakfast. The Wraiths had a tendency to monopolize the snack trays during briefings.  
  
And Jaina. Kyp's mind turned back to the subject of his "apprentice." She'd been spending a lot of time with Piggy and Sharr, developing her role as Goddess. Lowie was taking on more and more of the responsibilities of running the squadron.  
  
It made a certain amount of sense, he supposed. But he still felt just a little put out. He was the one with command experience, but Jaina wasn't taking advantage of that. She was falling back on old friends. And pushing him as far away as he was keeping her.  
  
Not that it wasn't fair. But it still bothered him more than it should have.  
  
He sighed again. His life had been a lot less complicated before he'd gotten himself involved with Jaina. And he had a sneaking suspicion that this was a flight through the void compared to what was to come.  
  
Someone landed a hand firmly on his back. A familiar voice said, "She gets it from her mother."  
  
Kyp glanced over to find Han Solo smiling at him.  
  
"The slave-driving habits," Han clarified, misunderstanding Kyp's look. "She gets it from her mother. Is she letting you get any sleep?"  
  
"Not really," Kyp admitted.  
  
Han nodded knowingly. "All I can say is good luck. Heading for the mess hall?"  
  
Kyp smiled faintly. "They don't ever send enough pastries to the briefings. Piggy, Sharr, and Ganner eat them all. No one else even gets to see the tray."  
  
"Hey, just be glad she's letting you eat at all!" Han leaned in and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "One time, Leia didn't let her cabinet eat for a whole week. They decided not to tax basic foodstuffs."  
  
Both men chuckled. Kyp took the moment to study his friend surreptitiously. When had Han gotten so old? His once-chestnut hair was now liberally streaked with gray, and the two-day's growth of beard fared no better. Wrinkles at his eyes, forehead, and mouth indicated as many times of stress and worry as of happiness.  
  
Kyp supposed that if he were to really pay attention to the mirror in the morning, his reflection wouldn't be much different. Where had the time gone?  
  
"Where's Leia?" he asked as they entered the big dining bay. It bustled with standard breakfast activity. In one corner, Kyp spotted his squad mates. He returned Alema's wave, but made no move to join them.  
  
"She and Mara are working out Ben's care arrangements," Han answered. "We're taking the kid to Shelter, along with Wedge's girls and some of the other base kids. Leia and Luke think they'll be safer there."  
  
"So you're the private freighter we're distracting the Vong for," Kyp mused.  
  
As they moved to the back of the breakfast line, Han shot Kyp a sidelong glance. "The Twins are running interference?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, we're part of the main task force. Starlancer is test-firing today."  
  
"Ah." Han took the tray of breakfast gruel and fruit that the kitchen worker offered. He said, "Sometimes I wonder about Wedge."  
  
"Oh?" Kyp accepted another tray and followed Han to an empty table.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, the kid's great at his job, no doubt. But not everything he does makes a whole lot of sense." Han dropped into a spindly, uncomfortable looking chair.  
  
Kyp took the chair's mate. It was uncomfortable. "That could be treason, you know."  
  
"Hey, he's the one who started a mutiny way back when. Besides, we both know, and Wedge knows, that if he asked us to fly through a supernova I'd do it. Because he has a plan."  
  
"Always?" Kyp tried a spoonful of the gruel. Not too bad, he decided.  
  
"Almost. If he doesn't have a plan, he's got a damn good bluff. Jaina learned that from him as much as me. How is my daughter, by the way?"  
  
Kyp froze. "She isn't talking to you?"  
  
"Nope." Han slurped his breakfast. "She ain't talking to her mom, either. They say you're the only one she's talking to."  
  
"Not anymore," Kyp muttered.  
  
Han leaned across the table. "Look, kid, I'm worried about my little girl. Is there anything I need to know?"  
  
For long moments, Kyp eyed Jaina's father. His friend. "I think she's going to be okay," he said at last.  
  
"Yeah?" But there was an edge in Han's voice, in his eyes. It warned, _lie to me or hurt my daughter and you're going to wish you'd never been born._  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Han was silent as he stared at Kyp. Those eyes seemed to bore through his soul. "That the best you got, kid?"  
  
"It's the best I can give."  
  
"Then I guess it'll have to do, won't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Kyp felt himself slump. He wanted to give Han more--the man was hurting, and Jaina was his little girl as well as his last child. After everything, Han deserved more than his pessimism. "She's come a long way, you know," he began hesitantly. "And she wasn't as far gone as I was. She--she's even letting me help her. And when we aren't yelling at each other..." _She almost lets me in._  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Kyp sighed. "Yeah."  
  
Han nodded. He said, "Thanks."

 

***

  
Leia glanced up as her husband entered the sleeping quarters Wedge had assigned them.  
  
"Did you talk to her?" she asked. She was laying folded flight suits in a large, shapeless duffel bag. It was a far cry from the packing she'd once done as a princess and as a president. She paused to watch Han.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh." Disappointed, she went back to packing.  
  
"I talked to Kyp."  
  
Leia froze. "Kyp?"  
  
Han crossed the room and flopped down on the bed. He tucked his arms under his head and nodded at his wife. "Uh-huh. Had breakfast with him. He seemed kind of confused when I found him."  
  
"Confused," Leia repeated.  
  
"He was thinking. He was frowning. He'd just come out of the briefing, but he was the last, besides Jaina. Came out a few minutes after everyone else."  
  
"He did."  
  
Han eyed his wife. "Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
  
Leia sank to the edge of the bed, near the foot. "I'm worried about her, Han."  
  
He pushed himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He scooted closer and touched her shoulder. "I know, honey. We all are."  
  
She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm really worried about her," she said softly. "She's vulnerable, Han, no matter how hard she's gotten. She's hurting. And I don't trust Kyp."  
  
"He won't hurt her, honey," Han said gently, enfolding his wife in a hug.  
  
"Do you believe that? After what he's done?"  
  
"He made mistakes. He's trying to make up for them."  
  
Leia's arms went around him. "But do you really believe it? This is your daughter you're gambling here."  
  
He kissed the top of her head. It nearly killed him to see her like this. So broken. So lost. "Yeah, I do. He loves her, Leia."  
  
She jerked away. Her head snapped up. "What?" Maybe it was outrage. Maybe it was anger. More than surprise colored her voice.  
  
"He loves her."  
  
Leia's eyes narrowed. "Did he tell you this?"  
  
Han smiled, easy. She was so pretty when she was angry. "Nah. But what kind of father would I be if I'm so blind I can't see when a man's in love with my daughter?"  
  
"You don't seem worried about this." Leia's voice was dark.  
  
He shrugged. "I would be. But I don't think he'll do anything."  
  
Her face screwed up in an expression of complete confusion. Eloquently, she asked, "Huh?" and he knew he'd surprised her. It was a small victory.  
  
"He loves her, right? But I don't think he'll do anything about it 'cause of me and Luke and what he thinks you and Mara feel about him. He knows he's hurt her, and he knows he doesn't deserve her. So he'll be her friend. 'Cause he thinks that's all he can be."  
  
"You certainly seem to have this one figured out."  
  
Han shrugged again. "I know him. Now, if that Fel kid even thinks of laying hands on her..."  
  
Leia laughed. "I was beginning to lose faith, dear."  
  
Han wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "She's my little girl. I want her safe. Kyp will protect her, even from himself. If he doesn't... I've learned some effective torture methods in my time."  
  
She snuggled closer. "Me, too. Can I help?"  
  
He leaned to kiss her. "Sure, honey. You can hold him down."

 

***

  
Jaina wandered aimlessly. She had a half hour before she had to be in the docking bay. Wedge had canceled the commanders' meeting. She didn't want to go back to her quarters. She didn't want to run into anyone she knew. She felt restless. So she wandered.  
  
Something to take apart might have been nice. But the base could spare nothing that might interest her, and Danni Quee had kidnapped the _Trickster_ for research. Jaina sighed. She didn't know what was wrong, and she didn't like it.  
  
The pressure was building. She could feel it. Inside her, in the air, in the Force. But she didn't know what it was building up to. And that bothered her, too.  
  
Nothing was clear anymore. She felt as if she were surrounded by fog. She couldn't see.  
  
Jaina rounded the corner, too fast, and ran into someone. She looked, and there lay her mother, sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Jaina." Leia picked herself up and dusted off the seat of her flight suit. "Running from something?"  
  
"Bad thoughts," Jaina said dismissively. Her gaze darted around, taking in the corridor but no details. "I didn't see you there."  
  
Leia noticed that she didn't apologize. "That's my fault. I didn't know anyone else ever came to this wing."  
  
Jaina forced herself to settle down. Slowly, her gaze raked the hall, lingering on the details. The placards beside the doors. The colors. The designs painted on the walls. Understanding dawned. "Oh," she said aloud.  
  
A few of the successful Alderaan experiments had survived, and they were kept here in this wing. Plants, small animals, insects, even some living rocks. Jaina understood why her mother was alone here, though she didn't quite understand why she was drawn.  
  
And she didn't have the foggiest clue as to what to say.  
  
Neither, it seemed, did Leia. "Yes," was all she said.  
  
Mother and daughter stood in awkward silence in the large hall, both of them fidgeting. Jaina could think of nothing to say. Leia could think of nothing that sounded natural.  
  
After too long, Jaina blurted, "I have to go!" And she turned and fled the way she'd come.  
  
Leia stared at the spot from which her daughter had disappeared and cursed another missed opportunity. She was getting too old for those. And so was Jaina.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Eleven  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.

  
  
A goddess took priority over two colonels and a Jedi Master. At 0900 local time, Twin Suns Squadron was first out of the special operations docking bay. Jaina led her motley assembly out to the kill zone in formation. They hovered on repulsors and waited for the other three squadrons and the four cobbled-together ships that were involved in Operation Starlancer.  
  
Jaina had her people form their shield trios and orient with noses toward the eastern horizon. She didn't need visual scanners to watch the other squadrons. The Rogues followed the Twins, forming up by flights less than a hundred meters from her. The Vanguards were next. They'd recently been certified elite and fit for special operations. Wedge had accepted his nephew's efforts. Jag Fel had taken a ragged group of volunteers and turned them into an elite unit. Even a goddess was impressed.  
  
But then, it does run in the family.  
  
Saba Sebatyne led her Wild Knights into the morning sunshine, the last group of Starlancer escorts. Through their Force bond, Jaina felt a spike of emotion from Kyp. Where he had failed, Saba had succeeded. But it wasn't jealousy Kyp was feeling--it was admiration mixed with regret and a tinge of guilt.  
  
That puzzled Jaina. And brought her closer to feeling sorry for Kyp Durron than she wanted.  
  
Operation Starlancer's ships came last. The New Republic forces had taken to calling the experimental ships 'pipefighters' for their unusual design: a Y-wing cockpit with three wide, round pipes protruding at right angles from each of them.  
  
They were ugly. They were a gamble--an incredibly expensive gamble. And not one many people believed would pay off.  
  
There was grumbling in the ranks because of Operation Starlancer. Precious resources were being poured into a project that may or may not work. The strain on supplies was just one more thing for the New Republic forces to be bitter about.  
  
Jaina could sense the growing animosity. Most of the personnel at Borleias were displaced Coruscant defenders. They were angry at having lost their home and their base of power. Many were natives of planets already under Vong control, and their anger had only intensified with the capture of Coruscant. They were all frustrated with having to guard a lost cause. On top of it all, their resources were being consumed by a Jedi princess playing goddess and some cobbled-together uglies that had no promise of any real return on the investment.  
  
If she hadn't been in on the conspiracies, she would have been just as angry and frustrated. But Wedge and Tycho had filled her in. And Jaina had a newly developed appreciation for Wedge's genius--despite his seeming insanity.  
  
"Twin Suns Leader to Control. Operation Starlancer is ready to test-fire." As she said that, Blackmoon Squadron eased out of the docking bay, followed by three freighters. The _Millennium Falcon_ was one of them. Jaina felt a flash of resentment at that; once again, her parents were leaving. _To take care of someone else._  
  
Despite the link she had to both Kyp and Zekk and the knowledge that there were at least three other people who cared deeply about her, Jaina felt as alone as ever.  
  
"Leader, this is Control. Launch at will. And may the Force be with you."  
  
"We certainly hope so." Jaina toggled mission frequency. "Let's go."  
  
A series of comm clicks from the other commanders acknowledged her. Jaina disliked the irreverent way she'd been told to handle comm traffic. It lacked dignity. And when she heard her own pilots cluttering up the comm with irrelevant chatter, she wanted to snap at them to keep the channel clear. But she didn't. Sharr claimed that the Vong were listening, and when they heard how undisciplined Jaina and her pilots were, they'd know that Twin Suns was different. Special.  
  
Jaina had her astromech open both the mission frequency and her squadron frequency. She also had him put the command line on stand-by. She wanted to be able to switch between them easily.  
  
"Form up on me, Twins," she ordered. "Stay tight. Time to see if that ugly really works."  
  
Jaina led the Twins up through the Borleias atmosphere in a gentle arc. It was a leisurely ascent. No one was sure exactly how much stress the pipefighters could take because the simulations never agreed. No one involved in the project had any desire to have the Starlancers break up on-planet. So they took their time. At least she got a good view of the Borleias scenery.  
  
Rogue Squadron took up position aft of the Twins and a considerable distance to port. Vanguard slid in to mirror the Rogues to the starboard and slightly below. The four Starlancer vehicles stayed in the middle, protected on all sides as the Wild Knights brought up the rear.  
  
Blackmoon had split up into three flights. Each flight protected one of the freighters. Jaina was pleased to see that Captain Reth and the first flight had taken up flanking positions around the _Falcon_. Reth was competent, if unimaginative, and like any good pilot, he hated to lose. His pilots were capable. The Shelter mission was well protected.  
  
Her ship shuddered as she passed through each level of the atmosphere. Finally, they were free of the planet. Jaina glanced at her scans.  
  
"Are you running the records, Streak?" she commed.  
  
Lowie barked affirmative.  
  
"Good." She switched to mission frequency. "All right, Starlancer. Deploy."  
  
"Acknowledged, Goddess." There was a trace of amusement in Gavin Darklighter's voice. "Rogues away."  
  
Colonel Fel commed a similar acknowledgment, without the amusement. Vanguard Squadron peeled away from the main group, Vehicle Three protected in the midst. Saba followed suit with Vehicle Prime.  
  
Unobtrusively, the Shelter mission began to move toward the first jump point.  
  
Jaina took the Twins and Vehicle One to a set of coordinates marked by a subspace beacon. It flashed rhythmically on her sensor board. She had her squadron split into shield trios and fan out, being careful not to get in the way of the signals coming in from the other three ships.  
  
On screen, blue blips that marked friendlies broke similarly. With little fanfare, the Millenium Falcon, the _Red Sunset_ , and the _Honey Girl_ , escorted by Blackmoon, headed for the outbound jump point. The Shelter mission would jump away from the Jedi base, then follow a set of jumps that would make following them without detection nearly impossible. Blackmoon would only take them halfway. In a day or so, Captain Reth would return. The freighters would be back in less than a week.  
  
Jaina was aware of how drastically things could change in that short a time. It was almost enough to make her regret the last meeting she and her mother had shared.  
  
Almost, but not quite. She still believed what she'd told Tahiri on the rooftop. And she was stubborn enough to cling to it, even if something inside her was whispering for her to forgive.  
  
The comm came alive. "Starlancer One, on-station."  
  
"Starlancer Two, on-station."  
  
"Star Three, I'm ready."  
  
There was a long burst of static before Starlancer Prime announced her own readiness. She had the most difficult responsibilities; Prime had to be on-station at a very precise set of coordinates. If she was off by any more than an eighth of a millimeter, the whole mission would have to be scrubbed. The pipefighters would have to be set down and repaired. The test-fire would have to happen another day, and time was not an abundant resource.  
  
That was a lot of pressure.  
  
"Starlancer Prime is on-station."  
  
"Twin Suns Leader, this is Starlancer Leader." Vehicle One. "Operation Starlancer is ready to fire."  
  
"Twins Leader to Starlancer. Fire at will."  
  
Jaina floated several kilometers away, and she, Zekk, and Kyp were actually watching the pipefighter's back. As she watched, the ends of the two opposing pipes flared. Meter thick lasers leapt from the oversized laser cannons and poured out in a continuous stream.  
  
Starlancer One, Two, and Three announced that primaries had been fired. Starlancer Prime monitored the laser beams, keeping up a running commentary on the estimated time to impact.  
  
Several hundred kilometers away, the Shelter mission made its first microjump without so much as a farewell.  
  
Danni Quee's panic-tinged voice sounded over the command line. "Wild Knights here. We have multiple enemy contacts bearing--" A burst of buzzing white noise, and then the scientist rattled off a string of numbers.  
  
"Rogues have unfriendly contacts, bearing three-three seven."  
  
Colonel Fel and Vanguard Squadron reported enemy incoming. Fel gave a number: twenty-four. And a vehicle type: coralskippers.  
  
On the mission channel, Starlancer Prime was reporting lower and lower numbers. "Impact in five... three... one. Impact. Positive connection One, Two, and Three."  
  
"Fire central units," Starlancer Lead ordered.  
  
Another meter-thick laser beam leapt from Vehicle One. Starlancer Prime resumed her countdown.  
  
"Wild Knights engaged!" Danni's voice rose.  
  
"Rogues, too. Standard incoming tactics. Two squadrons." Gavin broke off. He added after a moment, "Two incomplete squadrons."  
  
"Vanguards engaged. Same numbers."  
  
Jaina's eyes danced over her sensors. Six enemy squadrons had attacked her mission mates. And had ignored her squadron. "Keep your eyes open, Twins. Something's wrong."  
  
Then she saw it. A cloud of tiny blips at the extreme edges of her sensors. They were moving faster than usual, and laser straight.  
  
Behind her, the Starlancer vehicles made positive connection. "Prime weapon powering up now," Starlancer Prime announced.  
  
The blips grew closer. Two complete skip squadrons were aiming for Jaina's position and the pipefighter she was protecting.  
  
"Pick your targets and go," she ordered over the squadron channel. "Fire at will. Protect your wing mates and Vehicle One. Do not let the enemy fire at the pipefighters."  
  
A chorus of comm clicks joined target alarms as the soundtrack for the approaching storm. There was nothing for Jaina to do but wait and watch it come.  
  
They came at her, six yammosk-coordinated corralskippers to three Force-connected X-wings. Two to one odds. Each of her shield trios was dealing with the same situation. Lowbacca was free to help whoever needed helping.  
  
Things weren't as bad as they could have been.  
  
As one, Jaina, Kyp, and Zekk rolled to meet the incoming trio of enemy wing pairs. Through their Force connection, Jaina told Kyp to pick a target. He did. Kyp's shot arrived first and was sucked in by the dovin basal's miniature black hole. Zekk's shot ripped into the skip, tearing through the hull and punching through the other side. Jaina's set of dual-linked lasers punched through the crystal bubble of the cockpit's canopy.  
  
Then they were past and banking to follow the five skips or line up for another head-to-head. Jaina spared a glance at her sensors. Two of the other shield trios were playing touch and go with their six skips--none had been destroyed. Alema and Tesar had eliminated two of their skips, reducing their enemy to four. As Jaina watched, Alema scored another kill.  
  
Something wasn't right about the engagement, though. Jaina's gaze swept over her sensors as she wondered. These skips hadn't attacked until the other three squadrons had been engaged. They attacked in double the number of the enemy, but had not chosen tactics that would allow them to exploit their superior numbers.  
  
And they were not attacking the pipefighter. Jaina saw it, unmolested, floating in an otherwise empty sector of space. Vehicle One had shut down the lasers that connected it to Vehicles Two and Three; it was exerting all energy to keep the meter-thick beam of red light pouring into Starlancer Prime.  
  
The skips had again lined up for Jaina's trio to pick off a target. Jaina fired even before Kyp had confirmed his selection. Her shots were gobbled up by a void. Zekk's shots hit second, punching a clean hole right through the same skip from bow to stern. Kyp's shot finished it off. Its wing mates had to deal with the debris. As they did, each Jedi pilot selected a target and poured a steady stream of fire into it.  
  
Jaina's mark exploded. Kyp's began venting atmosphere from its canopy. The skip Zekk had aimed for side slipped; Zekk's shots caught the wing mate in a clean kill.  
  
Starlancer Prime's voice sounded soft in Jaina's ear. "Commencing test-fire. In three... two... one. Fire."  
  
Behind Jaina, a beam of dense light leapt from Starlancer Prime. In less than a minute, it had disappeared. Mission accomplished.  
  
And still none of the skips had moved against Starlancer One.  
  
"It's a trap," Jaina murmured to herself. She followed Kyp around in an extended loop after the remaining two skips. They'd wizened up; after two head-to-head passes, they were ready to turn it into a chase. "Why?"  
  
"Starlancer One to Twin Suns Leader. Operation Starlancer test-fire successful."  
  
"Good work, Star One. Return to base. Streak will escort you." As she said that, one of the skips dropped into her sights and she fired. Her shots didn't so much as scorch the coral.  
  
"Copy that, Twins Lead. Do we need to ask for the escort?"  
  
"Tell him the Goddess commands it."  
  
"Thank you, Twin Suns. And good luck."  
  
On her sensors, Jaina saw Vehicle One break toward Borleias. He was joined shortly by Prime and Two; Vehicle Three was trapped between two different engagements, both featuring his escorts versus skips.  
  
Lowbacca's roar sounded over the squadron channel.  
  
Jaina winced as she fired again. A quick, rolling maneuver to avoid a grutchin presented her answer. Then she said, "I did order it, and I'm well aware of the trap."  
  
Lowie wanted to know what she was going to do about it.  
  
Jaina growled. "I don't know yet. You worry about the pipefighters and let me worry about the Vong, will you?"  
  
Her only response was a double-click on the comm. She didn't have time to feel regret, because the rest of the trap chose that moment to arrive.  
  
It began as two large red blips on her sensor screen, arriving at opposite sides and moving at high speed toward the Starlancer target zone. The blips, she decided, were large enough to be corvette analogs. As she watched, smaller blips began spewing from them.  
  
Jaina keyed mission frequency. "The second wave has arrived."  
  
She received terse acknowledgments from the other commanders.  
  
Another one of Zekk's lucky shots hit one of the remaining skips and separated its fuselage from its maneuvering dovin basals. The skip spun away, out of control.  
  
Kyp closed on the last skip. Jaina kept its dovin basals busy as he moved in to make the clean kill.  
  
It had been running for its war group, she realized. Just as the surviving skips from the rest of the first wave were now doing. As they retreated, the reinforcements advanced. A whole wing of coralskippers from each big ship. Converging on one point.  
  
Jaina saw it. They were not converging on the other squadrons charged with protecting the Starlancer vehicles, although a few squadrons had been deployed in those directions. The pipefighters were heading back to base without being harassed.  
  
They were converging on her. In a matter of moments, she would be surrounded. There would be no escape for the Goddess this time if she didn't do something. And quickly.  
  
Piggy's voice crackled over a private channel. "They've come for you," he said simply.  
  
"I know. Can you plot us a course out of here? No, wait--" Jaina eyed her sensors. "The others first. Let them think I'm sending away the lesser beings so I can fight them alone. But give me several escape routes, and--damn. Lowie's not here." He had all of the special weapons. She and Kyp and Zekk had only their torpedoes and a few shadow bombs.  
  
"It is done. And Sharr says good thinking."  
  
Jaina remembered that she was allowed to thank him. "Thanks. Hurry."  
  
"Yes, Your Greatness."  
  
A moment later, a red line appeared on one of her screens. It showed an escape route. Jaina toggled squadron frequency. "All right, mortals. Follow the course you see on your screens. Fight your way out if you have to, but get back to base. Now."  
  
Her order was met by a series of clicks.  
  
Jaina switched to a private channel she used for voice communication with her wing mates. "We'll go last. Follow my lead."  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Zekk prompted.  
  
"Not a very specific one. It pretty much just involves flying and shooting. Do you?"  
  
"Not a better one than you can come up with."  
  
"Are you with me, Kyp?"  
  
"Always, Goddess."  
  
"Good." Adrenaline spiked through her. Jaina straightened up in her seat and gripped the flight stick harder. On her screens, the ships of Twin Suns were tiny blue blips moving away from her. The route Piggy had mapped was the most direct course to Borleias, but it was not the clearest. The Wraith had ignored the obvious choice precisely because it was the obvious choice.  
  
Red blips swarmed around the blue blips, plugging the route ahead, obscuring the space between sets of shield trios. Every now and then, a red blip or two would disappear. A cry of triumph would come over the comm. A surge of relief might accompany it.  
  
And then Piggy's shield trio broke free. There was nothing but open space between them and home. But they lingered.  
  
Jaina's problems were a bit more immediate. The dozen or so skips that had swarmed around her, Kyp, and Zekk had been joined by two more squadrons. Her vicinity alarms were going haywire; Jaina cut them off. Coralskippers passed by so closely that she could make out the details on their bumpy hulls.  
  
She shuddered as the first traces of panic skimmed her awareness. She pushed it away and hauled back on the stick to avoid a skip. She kicked the rudder and turned her X-wing port to avoid another skip. For the moment, she was clear.  
  
Fear and panic. She felt it out there. Jaina narrowed her focus and found it. Ganner and Tany and Nelea in front of her. The feelings didn't last, they were mere impressions. But they were there. And she knew why.  
  
They had no escape. There was nowhere for them to go.  
  
Jaina keyed the private frequency. "We'll launch shadow bombs. Link them and throw them to clear a path for Seven's trio."  
  
Kyp and Zekk copied.  
  
In mere moments, three shadow bombs were hurtling through space. Their controllers used a combination of the Force and technology to avoid coralskippers and maneuver them into position. Before Jaina gave the order to detonate, she warned Three Flight.  
  
The shadow bombs exploded. A squadron's worth of coralskippers was either killed or damaged. What was damaged, the pilots took care of, and then some. The skips had to divert energy from maneuvering to protect against the debris. That gave the rescued Twins precious moments to escape.  
  
Ganner sent out a general thank-you, and then they were clear. Jaina felt a moment of relief. Half of her people were safe.  
  
But her situation grew worse by the moment. Recent moments had brought trouble in the form of an interdictor corvette. As it moved toward Jaina, skips cleared its path. They zipped to the sides or moved into position to cut her off from escape and from her squadron. Dread settled in her belly. She understood how soundly she'd been outmaneuvered. She would lose. And worse: she would fail those she'd sworn never to fail again.  
  
Desperate, Jaina swung her ship around. She keyed her lasers to cycle faster and she began shooting wildly. Her shots were swallowed. Every now and then, one would slip by. It would scorch a yorik coral hull. Jaina opened her throttle and tried to run. She made an effort. Kyp and Zekk stayed close.  
  
She gave the order to launch more shadow bombs to clear a path for them. Desperation grew as a pressure inside her chest. Her cannons kept up a steady stream of laser fire. But the big warship kept coming closer. Her path became ever more muddled.  
  
Suddenly, there was nothing between her and the big ship.  
  
Jaina realized she was going to die and she accepted that fact. The corvette would only have to fire once. The plasma would overload her shields and rip through her ship. If she was lucky, it would rip through her, too. If she wasn't, it was going to be a cold wait for death to claim her.  
  
A strange calm settled over her. She was not afraid to die. It was almost a welcome relief. If she were dead, she would not feel.  
  
And maybe being numb was preferable to this constant pain and tension.  
  
The corvette did not open fire. She was almost sorry for that.  
  
The dovin basals on the big ship's port side turned to her. Her X-wing shuddered as they found her and locked on. And despite her throttle, she was moving toward the corvette. Fear gripped her. What did they intend?  
  
She had a brief, powerful memory of torture.  
  
"No!" Zekk's voice came loud and clear over the comm and in her mind. He had felt her fear, remembered her memory. "Jaina, starboard, full throttle, on my mark!"  
  
Jaina didn't ask questions. She opened her throttle and hauled her stick to the right. The X-wing bucked and strained against the pull of the dovin basals.  
  
"Mark!"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of something small and white sweeping between her and the corvette. And then she was free, streaking away.  
  
Zekk had built up momentum and raced through the hold. It worked on normal tractor beams--and these dovin basals had apparently been keyed to Jaina specifically. Zekk was as free as she was, speeding toward her. Kyp was close again, lasers blazing. He was clearing a path for them.  
  
"Thanks, Zekk."  
  
 _Nobody touches my Goddess._ It burned clear, white.  
  
"Hey, she's my Goddess, too," Kyp called.  
  
Jaina even allowed herself to smile. They had cheated death, one more time. They still had to fight their way home, but that was minor. With the way she was feeling, she could have taken on the entire Yuuzhan Vong space navy.  
  
Which wasn't that far from the truth.  
  
"Zekk, get up here."  
  
"I'm coming, Goddess."  
  
But his words were followed by a spike of surprise through the Force. Jaina looked at her screens. "Zekk?" At least her voice didn't shake.  
  
Jaina and Kyp were in the clear. The skips that had surrounded them had fallen back, closer to the corvette. Which was moving toward Zekk. Who was now surrounded.  
  
"Oh, no," she murmured.  
  
There was no way out for him.  
  
Kyp's voice in her head. _You can't go back. You'll just throw away what he did._  
  
There was logic in Kyp's argument. There was even logic within Jaina. Zekk was not crying out for help--just the opposite. His presence in her mind was telling her to go and be safe. He'd succeeded, she was alive, and there was nothing she could do for him.  
  
She wavered. They were all telling her no. Did they know something she didn't?  
  
But an old familiar feeling welled up inside her. Failure. This felt like the promise of failure. Had she really done all she could?  
  
"No," she said softly.  
  
Panic from Zekk. Not for himself--for her.  
  
"Jaina," Kyp began. His words were drowned out.  
  
"This is Colonel Celchu. Jaina, General Antilles is issuing the order. Do not reenter the combat zone."  
  
Inspiration struck. "But we can save him, sir!"  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"But we can! Trust me, sir, please."  
  
She never gave him the chance to answer. She wasn't going to hear no. Jaina looped her X-wing around.  
  
Alarm and confusion from Zekk.  
  
A mad sort of eager happiness in her.  
  
More confusion from Kyp. "Jaina, what...?"  
  
Years ago, at Ithor, Luke Skywalker had used the Force to turn a dovin basal against the thing it was protecting. He had told the Jedi about it--it was an effective strategy, but only as a last resort. The sheer amount of energy that it required left the Jedi who did it completely drained and beyond exhausted.  
  
"Uncle Luke. Rakamats. Do it to the interdictor. You're strong enough, and I'll keep the skips off your back." Desperation crept into her voice. "Save him, Kyp. Please."  
  
But that was Uncle Luke. He'd been over forty at the time. And he wasn't as powerful as Kyp. It didn't bother her to admit that now. Kyp was simply more powerful than her uncle, Darth Vader's son.  
  
"Please, Kyp," she murmured again.  
  
"Yes, Jaina. Cover me."  
  
They plunged in to the battle zone.  
  
Half a wing of coralskippers and one full-size interdictor versus three X-wings. If Jaina had checked the odds, they would have told her to go home and try it some day when she was suicidal.  
  
Zekk needed to be saved. If that meant asking Kyp for help, so be it.  
  
Jaina fired continuously, hanging stubbornly at Kyp's side. She used a shadow bomb to clear away some of the skips. The rest disappeared by sheer force of will: she wanted it more than they did. She would win.  
  
And then she saw the side of the interdictor warp and elongate. It bent, and then disappeared. The coralskippers near it were also sucked in to the singularity.  
  
Jaina's sensors screens filled with blue blips. She felt the tears of relief pour down her face. A pressure was released. "Thank you, Kyp," she said softly.  
  
She wasn't sure he heard her. It didn't matter. The last Twin Suns shield trio began its slow descent back to Borleias, intact. That was all she needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Twelve  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.

  
  
The doors to the special operations docking bay were open to the humid afternoon. Techs had already descended on the Starlancer vehicles. Those pilots had already disappeared. Jaina knew they were in a debriefing, probably trying to determine exactly how successful the day's mission had been.  
  
Rogue and Vanguard Squadrons had stayed back in orbit, cleaning up the last of the Vong force and transmitting all kinds of misinformation "by order of the Goddess." Jaina had had nothing to do with the order.  
  
She was shaken. She felt as if she were crashing after a caf high; her palms were sweaty, her skin was cold, she was trembling, her eyes felt gritty and wouldn't focus. It was a bad combination of an adrenaline high, pressure, and the innate knowledge of her own foolish mistakes.  
  
The comm crackled to life. An anonymous voice ordered Jaina to land in the kill zone, near the biotics building.  
  
Jaina double-clicked an acknowledgment and modified her approach vector. She didn't have to use the comm to let her wing mates know what the new orders were. They were so deep into a Force meld--with Jaina and Zekk lending Kyp their energy--that she had only to think it and they complied.  
  
Someone was waiting for them. As Jaina set her X-wing down on its landing skids, she was able to make out the identity of the man. It was Colonel Celchu. He did not look pleased.  
  
She powered down her ship and popped the canopy. She had a pretty good idea of what was to come. It wasn't as if she'd never been in trouble before. But she could make the decision to delay it, so she could gather herself. It wouldn't do to break down into tears in front of the general, after all. And it would be embarrassing.  
  
There were no techs or deck crew members to roll a ladder up to her ship, and there were no cranes to pull her R5 unit from his socket behind her cockpit. Jaina peeked over the edge of the fighter.  
  
"Guess you'll just have to stay," she told her droid.  
  
He tooted agreeably.  
  
Jaina hopped over the side of the cockpit. She landed in a crouch on the charred ground, using her knees, hips, and the Force to absorb the impact.  
  
Kyp had set down less than three meters from her. Jaina strode over to his ship and stood, looking up at the canopy. She had to shield her eyes from the afternoon sun. Kyp poked his head over the side.  
  
"No help?" he called.  
  
"I'll catch you," she offered.  
  
Kyp mustered a smile. "I don't think you could, Goddess."  
  
Zekk came to stand beside Jaina. "Hey, we could try."  
  
Jaina thought she heard Kyp mumble, "Kids." Then he was over the side, landing too heavily in front of her. She rushed forward and grabbed him, her hands on his arm to steady him.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly. "Are you all right?"  
  
He looked up. Their eyes met. And she knew he wasn't.  
  
"I just need some rest," he told her, and offered a small smile. "I'm getting old."  
  
Jaina said nothing. As she turned, she didn't let go of his arm. Zekk moved to Kyp's other side, not touching, but there just in case. The Jedi Master didn't stagger, but he did let Jaina take some of his weight.  
  
Tycho sized them up as they approached. "Anybody hurt?" His voice was neutral, his face expressionless.  
  
That bothered Jaina. "No. We're fine."  
  
"Durron?"  
  
"Tired."  
  
"Go lie down." Tycho's gaze settled on Jaina. "General Antilles would like to see you." It was an order disguised as a request. Jaina didn't need the Force to read that.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"What about us?" There was Zekk again, throwing himself between Jaina and the line of fire. How could she have ignored that before?  
  
"Later. Goddess first." Tycho turned. "Please follow me."  
  
Jaina turned to Kyp. "Get some rest."  
  
"Yes, Goddess." But he squeezed her hand in thanks.  
  
She let him go. He was barely managing a walk, and she knew that once he got out of sight, he'd use the wall for support. Jaina turned back to Tycho. The older man started for a set of blast doors. Jaina followed.  
  
And Zekk moved up beside her. She shot him a glance. "You don't have to come with me."  
  
"I didn't have to save you from that interdictor, either." He gave her a smile. "I want to."  
  
Jaina's smile was grateful. "Thanks."  
  
The rest of the walk from the kill zone to Wedge's office was made in silence. As they passed through wide, decorated hallways, Jaina couldn't notice details. Her mind seemed to have locked on to what was going to happen once she followed Colonel Celchu into that office.  
  
It had been a stupid, desperate decision to ask Kyp to kill that interdictor. To reenter the combat zone in direct contradiction of an order. As a squadron leader and the Goddess, she wasn't allowed to make stupid decisions. For the sake of one pilot--one professional who'd been well aware of the consequences of his actions--she'd risked not just the Starlancer operation, but possibly the entire war. Jaina knew this. The Goddess was the best hand the New Republic had, and in her desperation, she'd nearly hit the randomizer.  
  
Desperation. And failure. More of the same. Would the cycle never break?  
  
Tycho held up a hand. "Wait here," he said. After one last glance at Jaina and Zekk, he disappeared into an inner office.  
  
She looked around. They were in a waiting room. A young non-com sat at the desk beside the inner door, and he was staring intently at a monitor display. Ignoring them. Jaina noted that the corporal was armed. A secretary who could double as a security guard. Leave it to Wedge to be efficient.  
  
"It'll be all right," Zekk offered softly. "You're alive, all of your people are alive, and Starlancer was a success."  
  
"I don't think this has much to do with the ends, Zekk," she returned.  
  
He laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "It's going to be okay," he insisted.  
  
She trapped his hand to her shoulder and mustered a smile for him. "I know."  
  
The door slid away. Tycho stood there. He pointed at Jaina. "You. Now."  
  
"Yes, sir." With one last squeeze, Jaina released Zekk's hand and entered the office. She steeled herself. She would not cry.  
  
General Wedge Antilles stood on the other side of his large desk, hands clasped at the small of his back. As the door slid shut, Tycho went around Jaina to stand at the side of the room, near one of the pale blue walls. His face remained blank as he copied Wedge's stance.  
  
Wedge's face was not blank, though it was carefully controlled. There was a tick in his cheek and his jaw was clenched tight. His eyes were hard, cold. In that moment, Jaina forgot everything she knew about Wedge as a kind and warm-hearted man. She saw a justifiably angry superior officer.  
  
"Would you care to explain to me why you disobeyed a direct order?" His voice was a hard as his eyes and as controlled as his face.  
  
Jaina didn't gulp. She didn't fidget. She stood stock still, at attention, and stared past Wedge's shoulder. "Sir. I had to save Zekk."  
  
"The life," he began, voice dangerously low, "of one pilot is not worth sacrificing the war for, Lieutenant. I don't care what kind of relationship you have. You know this. You were given an order. You aren't given many orders. The few you are given are to be followed. Explicitly. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You're unstable. What you did today was unacceptable and can't go unpunished. You're grounded."  
  
"But he's alive, sir," she ventured softly.  
  
"By some stroke of luck! Don't push the odds, Jaina. You can't win every time. I'm not sure you understand that. So you're grounded, pending an evaluation. You and Latt and Piggy will have to work something out, but your decisions as a commander are questionable. I'm not willing to risk the best chance we have of winning the psychological war. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." At least her voice didn't waver.  
  
"Don't ever do anything that stupid again, Jaina. You're dismissed."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jaina clicked her heels together, straightened to full attention, and saluted quickly. Then she made an about-face and fled the room.

 

***

  
Wedge watched her go. He was impressed with how well she'd managed to control herself. As the door closed once more, he slumped down into his chair.  
  
"I feel old, Tycho."  
  
"That's because she's so young."  
  
"Did I do the right thing?" Wedge looked up at his friend and advisor.  
  
"Grounding her?"  
  
Wedge nodded.  
  
Tycho looked thoughtful. "It could hurt her position if Sharr and Piggy don't come up with a really good story. But they will, so I'm not worried about it. I think it'll be good for Jaina. She is unstable. I think she needs to consider her priorities. It's time. This will give her an opportunity."  
  
"So I did the right thing?"  
  
Tycho nodded. "Yeah, boss."  
  
"Then why do I feel like I just pulled the plug on a friend?"  
  
"Because you're that kind of guy, Wedge."  
  
He sighed. "Damn."

 

***

  
She waited until she was beyond the outer office before she began to run. She passed conference rooms, communications centers, rec rooms, even sleeping quarters without seeing them. As she had the last time she'd failed.  
  
 _Stupid._ Wedge was right. And she was right to have known what he'd say. _Grounded. Mistakes. Unstable. Desperate. Wrong. Death. Dark._  
  
It came. It tinged her vision, spots of black and red. She was afraid. Afraid of herself, of what she was capable of. What was she capable of? _Everything. Murder. Lies. Betrayal. Maybe even suicide._  
  
After everything she'd been through, was this how it would end? Would her desperation to save another life--not to fail--fill her and force her to throw her life away?  
  
When had she lost control over that? Over her life? And why didn't she remember it?  
  
Jaina found herself in front of an unmarked hatchway. She frowned. It was a hatchway like any other--tall, square, blank gray steel. It wasn't pretty. None of them were. The hatch wasn't what was important, though.  
  
What was important lay beyond the hatch, in the room. It came to her in a shocking moment of clarity that made her gasp. Kyp. Her stability, as ironic as that was. Willing to do anything for her.  
  
Even die. She could feel him, even from the hallway. He was tired, exhausted, more--he was completely drained. He could very well die, and why? Because she'd asked it of him. Because she'd been unable to handle the idea of Zekk's sacrifice.  
  
She hadn't thought of what it would do to Kyp. It hadn't occurred to her what might happen to him later, after. She'd taken for granted that he wouldn't tell her no, and she'd never realized it.  
  
Jaina punched in the door code she knew by heart and marveled at the new realization. Kyp had, in so short a time, become everything she'd lost. A haven. A touchstone. Her lifeboat.  
  
She didn't wait for the door to finish opening. She ducked into the room and into the darkness beyond.  
  
The door slid up, and then it came down with a hydraulic hiss that seemed impossibly loud in the silence of the room. She stepped in and waited for her eyes to adjust. Dust motes danced in the few lances of sunlight that streamed through the slatted window covers. The light fell across the still form of a lone figure on the bed.  
  
He was lying on his back, his hands resting on his stomach. He still wore everything but his helmet, which was on the floor beside his bed. His shoulder-length hair was damp and matted to his head. His flight suit was wrinkled and rumpled, stained by sweat. It looked as if he'd simply fallen.  
  
Jaina crossed the tiny room, angry. Angry with herself for making such foolish mistakes. Angry at him for being such a blasted idiot. Angry at whoever it was who'd decided to give Kyp this room--it was entirely too small. Angry at the designers of the window slats. How the hell did they work, anyway?  
  
After struggling considerably, she managed to open the window. It was dark and hot and stuffy in the room, and apparently the air circulation and conditioning didn't work. Some air flowed in from outside, and the day was cooling off. The light streaking in was enough for her to see by.  
  
She turned to the foot of Kyp's bed. It protested loud enough to wake the dead when she grabbed his leg and lifted it. Kyp didn't move. She held the heel of his boot in one hand and used the other to unzip the side. She yanked hard, then discarded the boot somewhere behind her. It fell to the floor with a thunk and was soon joined by its mate.  
  
Jaina moved closer to the head of his bed and carefully lowered herself to the edge of the wide bunk. She pulled his flight gloves off and his hands felt cold and clammy in her own. His breathing was shallow. She moved her hands to the neck of his flight suit and checked for his pulse. His heart beat slowly, sluggishly.  
  
The anger was gone. In its place was sympathy and just a bit of fear. She was more gentle when she unbuckled his weapons belt and pulled it away from him. She dropped it on the floor and let it lie.  
  
Jaina sought the Force, and then Kyp. The Jedi Master was normally white-hot, burning like a brand new star and easy to find. Now he was dim. She had to search for him. And that disturbed her.  
  
Kyp was a faint presence, wraith-like. His normally formidable energy was sapped. He had used what strength he had left to harden the shield around his heart, keeping it pumping thick, sluggish blood through barely-responsive vital organs. He had slipped into a healing trance and he wasn't in deep enough.  
  
Jaina sent tendrils of her own Force energy skimming along the edges of his shields, little more than a metaphysical caress.  
  
Kyp started violently. The bed squeaked. He jerked again and gasped. Jaina laid hands along his face and she sent him calming thoughts.  
  
"It's all right," she murmured audibly. "It's all right. It's me, Kyp. Master. Let me in. Let me help."  
  
 _Don't do it, Jaina. I could kill both of us._  
  
 _So could I._ She kept her voice low and soothing as she said, "I owe you. You did this for me--please, just let me help. I know what you need, and I can do it."  
  
For the space of several long, slow heartbeats, Kyp did not respond. Then she felt him in her mind. _I've never had to do this before._  
  
 _You've never destroyed an entire warship single-handedly before, either. Looks to me like there's a first time for everything,_ she returned, matching his uncertainty with wry humor.  
  
Something inside him sparked, and it could have been laughter.  
  
Jaina leaned closer to him. She placed a hand over his heart. _You have to let me in, Kyp. You don't really have much choice._  
  
 _I don't know what will happen.  
  
When has that ever stopped you?  
_  
The argument was wasting precious energy. She knew that. So did he. His shell was weakening. Without waiting for his permission, Jaina forced the link between them wide open. She formed in her mind the image of a hand with long, strong fingers. They clasped another hand and the fingers entwined. The link grew stronger. It was a lifeline, a desperate grip. Jaina poured herself into the link. He grew stronger.  
  
Then the lines between them became blurred. Unclear. Memories jumbled together--a slave or a kidnapped child? Thoughts mixed, tumbled. _Who am I? Do you know? Do I? Scared. Angry. Alone. Hurting._ Feelings clashed, then meshed--  
  
 _no love me don't can't stand it you like this angry so sad so scared lose it all_  
  
Confusion. Fleeting impressions, senses, desires. The images, half-formed thoughts, came swift, incomplete, fuzzy. It was like listening to the 'Net and changing stations too quickly to catch the gist of anything.  
  
 _dark cold lonely make me happy don't look at me don't hurt me don't protect me never never see you back never see him alive dead dead all dead millions murder galaxy Force never find peace never know  
_  
It was like flying through cloud cover with dead sensors. It was fog, pain, heartache, and too little hope. It was midnight permanently.  
  
Something shattered the confusion, strong and sharp and abundantly clear: _Thank you._

 

***

  
The room was dark and stuffy and somehow too cold. Jaina opened her eyes groggily. Her body ached in all the wrong places for all the wrong reasons. She felt as if she'd spent the night sleeping on a bed of jagged rocks. Not that she hadn't ever done that before... Her mind felt wrapped in bantha wool. Briefly, she wondered what it would take to clear her mind of that wool and use it to wrap her body in. She was cold.  
  
But she wasn't willing to do anything about it. It hurt even to think too hard. So she groaned and squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in the rock closest to her.  
  
Something warm and solid slid across her back. Lighter, warmer things stroked her hair away from her neck. Slowly, Jaina became aware of the fact that rocks didn't breathe, weren't warm, didn't wear flight suits, and didn't have a warm, masculine scent. Most rocks, anyway.  
  
Jaina mumbled something. Even to her ears, it sounded unintelligible.  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
Her jaw hurt in several different places. She wondered why. She didn't remember being punched. Maybe that meant she'd lost the fight. But the link she shared with Kyp was still open. So she sent instead of speaking her question, _What time is it?_  
  
"Late," he said. "Twenty-three hundred or so, I'd say. There's no moon."  
  
She gave a sigh. _Did we really sleep that long?_  
  
"Who slept?" he countered softly. He stroked fingers across the back of her neck as her head fell to his shoulder. "Thank you, Jaina. You brought me back."  
  
 _What goes around comes around. Besides, it was my fault, anyway._  
  
"No--"  
  
 _No? I asked you to do it, Kyp. I begged you. Without me, you'd have been fine. I owe you the thanks._  
  
"You don't owe me anything." His voice was flat.  
  
 _I don't?_  
  
"No."  
  
 _Wow, you flunked math, didn't you?_  
  
He smiled. "Jaina--"  
  
 _You saved me first. And you stuck by me despite how badly I treat you._  
  
"Goddess's privilege," he returned easily.  
  
 _No. And I'm sorry. I've... gotten into the habit of pushing away those closest to me._  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
 _I am sorry._  
  
"You don't have to apologize to me. You never have to apologize to me."  
  
 _Because you'll be here, no matter what._  
  
Kyp sobered. "Not always."  
  
 _You're leaving me?_ Panic rose in her.  
  
"When you're better you won't need me anymore. You barely need me now."  
  
 _That's not true._ The vehement denial was childlike.  
  
"Don't fool yourself, Jaina." His tone was that of a loving parent to a difficult child. "We both know this is only temporary."  
  
 _I need you, Kyp._ Even in her mind, the admission was quiet.  
  
He ran a hand down her back. "I know. Right now, you do. But not always. You'll be Knighted soon, and--"  
  
 _You think that's what this is about? Me only being an apprentice?_  
  
"Stop yelling. I still have a headache. Yes. No. I don't know. It's about the Force, isn't it?"  
  
 _Some,_ she admitted.  
  
"And when you need me, all you have to do is tell me."  
  
 _I need you._  
  
He smiled. "I know."  
  
 _Why are you doing this?_  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
 _Denying me._  
  
"I'm not--what are you talking about?"  
  
 _Let me in, Kyp. You mean it, so let me in. Let's go both ways. Need me as much as I need you._  
  
"I do," he said softly.  
  
 _Prove it!_  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Frustration seeped into his voice. "Lower my shields? Let you have everything?"  
  
 _Yes._  
  
"No." He was quite firm. "You don't deserve that."  
  
 _Try me. Why won't you let me in, Kyp? Why won't you let me be--?_  
  
"Be what?" he asked sharply.  
  
 _Be here for you. Like you're here for me._  
  
And suddenly she was kissing him. She didn't know where the strength or the impulse came from, only knew that his mouth beneath hers was warm and solid. She felt the line of his jaw and the rough stubble beneath her fingers. As she softened into the kiss, his fingers curled at her back and against her neck. His lips parted. He was kissing her back, and some part of her melted.  
  
Then, "No." He tore his mouth away and turned his head. "Jaina, we can't."  
  
 _Can't what? Why?_  
  
"Can't what?" he repeated, incredulous. "Can't _that_ , that's what. We can't be more than we already are."  
  
 _What are we?_  
  
"Friends."  
  
 _You used to want more than that. You used to want me._ She was sulky now, angry at him. For probably being right.  
  
He surprised her. He brushed her hair to the side and lifted the fingers of his other hand. He touched her cheek, her lips, the skin of her exposed throat. "I still do," he murmured.  
  
His touch... She closed her eyes again and shivered, but not from the cold. _Then why...?_  
  
"Things are too complicated already. And what do you think your father would do if..."  
  
 _If what?_  
  
"If I let this continue."  
  
 _If I could move, I'd slap you._  
  
Kyp chuckled. "I don't doubt it. But I owe your family so much, Jaina."  
  
 _My family._ The anger was gone, replaced with a sadness. _Of course._  
  
"Jaina--"  
  
 _No. Of course. My family. So sorry for wanting to be an individual. I wish you'd just told me you thought of me as 'Han's daughter' before I kissed you._  
  
"It's not that. I don't think of you like that--you aren't a child. But if I hurt you... What am I doing to the rest of your family? How is that worthy of everything you've done for me?"  
  
 _Problem solved. I've already been hurt as badly as possible, and you even helped with the last round._  
  
"I know."  
  
 _You've done what you've done. Me, too. It's over. We can recover. Together. Just like we've been saying._  
  
"I don't know." His voice held a sardonic smile. "I've done some damned stupid things."  
  
 _Ooh, do you have a club? Can I join?_  
  
Kyp sighed. "Are you feeling any better?" He was trying to change the subject.  
  
 _Kiss me again. Then I'll tell you._  
  
For many long heartbeats, he remained silent and still. His body was tense beneath hers, then he let out a resigned sigh. "Jaina, I hope this isn't a mistake."  
  
 _Me, too._  
  
His mouth found hers and the kiss was surprisingly soft. She got lost in his taste, in his scent, in the feel of him around her. In that moment, it didn't matter if it was a mistake.  


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Thirteen  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.

  
  
The carpet was a neutral gray and the walls had recently been repainted. The color was indefinable, not that anyone even noticed. It was a narrow side corridor designed to look as unimportant as a 'fresher and far less interesting.  
  
Appearances could be deceiving, but glaring inaccuracies would tip off even the most oblivious of spies. Which is exactly what the two special duty uniforms posted outside the conference room were supposed to do. They were an incredibly visible portion of the Goddess's security, which had been increased with the recent attempt on her person.  
  
They stood stoic and unmoving, guarding the wrong conference room.  
  
Jaina gave them a curious look as she passed them. They were heavily armed, but at least they weren't young. It had been her experience that the younger the armed guard, the more trigger-happy. It would seem that the Goddess rated experience. That was nice to know.  
  
It was 0958 the next day. She was late for her meeting, but she'd been told to be late for everything. It was as good an excuse as "I slept really well and didn't want to get up this morning," and it was far less embarrassing to think about.  
  
Because now, in the light of day, she wasn't sure what to think of herself and her behavior the night before.  
  
Jaina tried to push those thoughts away. A kiss was nothing to be embarrassed about. Nor were two, three kisses. Sleeping the night through without nightmares was even something to be thankful for. Waking up relaxed and rested had been pleasant.  
  
Waking up in Kyp's arms had made it all the more pleasant. But Jaina was confused about what it meant. Her confusion met with other emotions, and together, they all seemed to create just a tight feeling of embarrassment.  
  
And that was the best she could do for now. She had a meeting to get to. She had damage to control.  
  
Jaina halted before the door that was identical to every other door that lined the hall. She let out a long sigh and smoothed her hand down the front of her clean burgundy jump suit. They were waiting for her in there.  
  
Despite it all, she wasn't prepared to handle what she thought they might dish out. Sharr Latt and Voort "Piggy" saBinring were both more experienced and more senior officers and pilots. She was sure that they, like Wedge, would be chastising and disapproving.  
  
Jaina punched in her access code. The door slid away to reveal a large, well-lit conference room. A table dominated the space. It was long and wide, made of duraplast that had been polished to a dangerous sheen. The sixteen chairs that edged the table were also white. They were comfortable-looking, egg-shaped things.  
  
One of the room's walls was completely bare. Its purpose, Jaina knew, was as a projection surface. The room's other three walls were unremarkable.  
  
Jaina stepped into the conference room, unnoticed by the two occupants. As the door closed behind her, she took in the scene before her.  
  
Sharr Latt was a large man. His hair was only a few shades from pure white, and he had a full head of it. He also happened to possess a nauseating fashion sense. Jaina had yet to determine if he dressed like that by nature, habit, or if he did it especially for her.  
  
Today, for example, he wore tunic and pants of the same poisonous yellow trimmed in neon green. A sash tied at his waist looked to be made of a standard-issue pilot's jumpsuit: it was that awful orange. His head band was made of the same cloth.  
  
Of course, he could just be colorblind.  
  
His companion was even more unusual. Voort "Piggy" saBinring was a Gamorrean, one of the porcine species native to the planet Gamorr in the Outer Rim. Gamorrean males who left the planet were usually relegated to low-level security and manual labor jobs; for the most part, they were big on brawn and short on brains.  
  
Piggy was a special case. He'd been genetically modified: his violent impulses were controlled and his intelligence was astounding. He was a math genius and proficient in small-unit starfighter tactics. In addition, he was an intelligence operative and an X-wing pilot.  
  
They were both Wraiths, on loan to Jaina from New Republic Intelligence. And they were currently in the midst of an argument.  
  
Sharr was glaring at Piggy. "I want that pastry."  
  
Piggy held in one of his massive hands a rectangular square of sweetbread. Red jelly filling oozed out of the sides. He met his wing mate's gaze evenly. He did not have to try to be intimidating. "I got it first."  
  
"I called dibs on it."  
  
"So? You aren't allowed to call dibs."  
  
"Since when?" Sharr demanded.  
  
"Since I am three times your mass and you do not want me to sit on you."  
  
"Fine." Sharr crossed his arms over his chest. "Eat it. I'll tell the Goddess."  
  
Piggy took a bite. Half the pastry disappeared. "What will you tell her?"  
  
Sharr watched him eat. "That's not fair. You always get the best ones."  
  
"You should move faster."  
  
Jaina shook her head. "Are the two of you finished behaving like six-year-olds?"  
  
Sharr glanced at her. "She's here."  
  
"She's comparing us to human children," Piggy remarked thoughtfully, eyeing her.  
  
"She's late," Sharr pointed out.  
  
Piggy heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Of course she's late. She's supposed to be late. It was your idea, remember?"  
  
Sharr shrugged and plucked another pastry off the tray on the table. "She's a Solo. I didn't expect her to listen to me."  
  
Shaking his head, Piggy turned to Jaina. "Good morning, Your Greatness." He brushed crumbs off of his flight suit. The orange material clashed sickeningly with his green skin. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"How are those double-occupancy beds over on the north side?" Sharr queried, feigning innocence. "Cozy?"  
  
Jaina froze. Then she narrowed her eyes.  
  
Piggy shook his head sadly. "Now you've done it. Did you wake up this morning and hope for a display of divine wrath?"  
  
Sharr's smile was mocking. "Something like that," he said to his friend, then turned to Jaina. He thrust out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout. "I wasn't feeling too good last night, either. And my bed's bigger."  
  
Jaina felt her chest tighten and wondered what her reaction meant. Then she relaxed. Her smile was sugary. She'd play his game. "Yes, but what have you done for me lately?"  
  
"I'm teaching you to play Goddess, aren't I?"  
  
She shrugged and dropped into one of the egg chairs. "Sure. But that isn't for me, and it isn't enough to make me _that_ grateful."  
  
Sharr sighed as a man long-suffering. He turned a scowl on Piggy. "You lied to me."  
  
Piggy stared.  
  
"You lied to me," Sharr repeated. "Everything you told me about human women was wrong."  
  
Piggy looked thoughtful. After a moment, he nodded. "That's probably correct. But you've been human as long as I have. So why did you listen to me?"  
  
Sharr opened his mouth for immediate reply and closed it again. He said, "That's a good question," and left it at that.  
  
Jaina chuckled softly. They never failed to entertain her. "Would one of you laser brains fix me a cup of caf?"  
  
Sharr smiled again. It was that smile that could be interpreted as insincere or mocking or both. "She's learning."  
  
"An insult and a request." Piggy lowered his head and sniffled loudly. "I'm so proud."  
  
"Well, you heard her." Sharr gestured at his wing mate.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with your hearing."  
  
"You're the laser brain."  
  
The big Gamorrean growled menacingly. "Do I have to threaten to bite your head off again?"  
  
"Never mind," Jaina broke in, amused. "I don't really need it, anyway."  
  
"Oh, no, Your Greatness." Sharr moved to the pitcher of caf. "What the lady wants, the lady gets. But one mortal must wonder--where is your manservant to do your bidding?" He poured steaming black caf into a plain white mug and added sweetener.  
  
Jaina smiled indulgently. "Didn't I tell you, Sharr? You've been promoted."  
  
"My lady!" Sharr dropped to his knees before her chair and offered up the mug as if it were some bloody sacrifice. "I await your command."  
  
Jaina chuckled at his theatrics and accepted the drink. "I know." She sipped the drink, enjoying the heady aroma of well-brewed caf. She sighed softly. "You can start by making me feel better about what I did yesterday."  
  
"Okay." In a flat voice devoid of enthusiasm, he said, "Kyp Durron isn't a bad guy and--"  
  
Jaina held up her hand. "Professionally. When I want your advice about my personal life, I'll ask for it specifically."  
  
"And I didn't even have anything bad to say about him today."  
  
Jaina simply smiled.  
  
"Right. Moving on." Sharr pushed himself up from his kneeling position. His knees popped. "We're not here to make you feel better. We're here to prevent you from making stupid mistakes--"  
  
"Great work yesterday," she said.  
  
He scowled and continued, "And we're here to clean up the messes we can't stop you from making."  
  
Piggy nodded solemnly. "You're a very stubborn young woman."  
  
Sharr snorted. "That's putting it mildly." He shook his head. "Your Greatness, I don't think we could have stopped you yesterday. You were hell-bent. So. What did the Great General have to say?"  
  
Jaina breathed in. "A number of things. Among them, we're grounded."  
  
Sharr winced.  
  
Piggy grunted. "Good. More time to sleep."  
  
"How long are we down?" Sharr wanted to know.  
  
"Indefinite," she said. "Pending evaluation, I think."  
  
Sharr nodded thoughtfully and sank into one of the other egg-shaped chairs. Piggy remained standing.  
  
"That makes sense," Sharr said. "He'll need to evaluate your fitness to lead. I'm surprised he didn't do it before."  
  
"He didn't need to before," Piggy pointed out. "She was never unstable."  
  
Jaina winced. "No."  
  
"So. The problem," Sharr began, "is how do we explain that the Goddess has been grounded by a mere mortal, even if he is a living legend?" He glanced between his companions. "Any ideas?"  
  
Jaina sipped her caf. "I suppose it has to be directly linked to yesterday's events."  
  
Sharr's blue eyes gleamed. He started to say something.  
  
Piggy beat him to it, shooting the man a dangerous look. "Yes."  
  
"And we have to have a good reason for you not to fly," Sharr said, his tone as mocking as the smile on his face.  
  
"What happened yesterday that we can use?" Jaina asked, thinking aloud more than she was looking for an answer.  
  
"Well. There was that sneak attack," Sharr remarked. "No warning. It just wasn't fair."  
  
Jaina cocked an eyebrow. "This is war. It isn't supposed to be fair."  
  
"And," Piggy broke in, "you're the Trickster goddess. You don't believe in fair." He smiled, and it was full of teeth. "But Sharr is on the right track."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"He is?"  
  
Sharr narrowed his eyes. "How?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"The sneak attack."  
  
Silence fell. Jaina considered what Piggy said. The sneak attack yesterday hadn't exactly been sneaky. They had known that the enemy was coming. What they hadn't known was why. They also hadn't understood the motivation of the Vong.  
  
If they'd understood the enemy's plan from the beginning--if they hadn't assumed that the target would be the Starlancer vehicles--maybe Jaina wouldn't have been in the position to make bad command decisions.  
  
"Can I blame the New Republic?"  
  
Piggy smiled, and it was eerily human. "Goddess's prerogative."  
  
Jaina was quiet for several moments. Then, "What if I said I refused to fly?"  
  
"Instead of...?" Sharr prompted.  
  
"Saying I was grounded. I couldn't fly."  
  
He nodded slowly. "But why are you refusing to fly?"  
  
"I'm insulted?" she ventured.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Jaina gave it a little more thought. "Not just by the New Republic or the Vong, not one or the other--both."  
  
"Why are you insulted?" Sharr pressed.  
  
"The New Republic didn't protect me. I'm a deity and I've thrown in with them, and they can't even take care of me or my people."  
  
"And the Vong?"  
  
"I'm insulted by their arrogance," she said haughtily. "They dared to attempt to capture Yun-Harla?"  
  
"She said that like she believes it," Piggy commented.  
  
The grin Sharr gave Jaina was almost sincere. "Maybe she does."

 

***

  
The mess from breakfast had been cleared away. Only the scents of fresh pastries and gourmet caf lingered. It was afternoon, after most of Twin Suns had eaten lunch. Jaina had called a squadron meeting.  
  
She sat at the head of the conference table, as far away from the door as possible. Her datapad lay on the table before her, plugged into the data jack. A pitcher of distilled water sat on the tabletop to her right; a matching glass was beside it.  
  
Jaina waited and watched as her pilots trickled in, alone and in groups of two and three. Sharr had put the call out; he and Piggy were already present, bickering about some trivial matter. Piggy was winning as far as she could tell. He'd probably threatened to bite Sharr's head off again.  
  
Tany, Nelea, and Ganner came in together, smiling and laughing. Ganner was charming them--he was good at that. She watched him hold first Nelea's, then Tany's, chair out. Jaina hid a smile. Ganner had a monopoly on the women.  
  
Tesar and Alema followed them, talking quietly. Jaina hadn't expected the two of them to get along so well, despite the ties of the strike team bond and shared experiences. Most non-Barabel didn't understand Tesar's humor. Alema was downright frightening. But for some reason, the two Jedi were friends. Maybe it was the fact that both of them had irrepressible hunting natures.  
  
Zekk followed close behind, swathed in Jedi robes. His dark hair was damp from a recent shower. He'd been at lightsaber practice with Lowbacca. He gave her a small smile as his eyes met hers. It was a genuine smile, so different from the ones she'd been receiving of late. She smiled back. Zekk took a chair two down from her right, near Piggy. Close at hand, she thought.  
  
The rest of Sharr's flight came in moments later. Wing mates and bunkmates, it seemed that Kale Darden and Jen de Fesdo had fallen into a fast friendship. That was good; it promoted unit cohesion. That was something Jaina was especially thankful for.  
  
Lowbacca followed. Wordless, he took his place in the seat beside Jaina. She gave him a smile but said nothing. The Wookiee's nose twitched, and Jaina sensed a sudden change in her friend. It was barely perceptible; where there had been contentment there was now curiosity.  
  
Jaina frowned. Lowie frowned. He wanted to ask a question.  
  
But her attention was diverted with the arrival of the final member of her squadron.  
  
Kyp entered and made little eye contact with anyone in the room. Jaina watched him. She hadn't seen him since that morning. He'd rolled over to face the wall after mumbling a sleepy good-bye and gone back to sleep.  
  
How did he feel? She made some silent mental plea for him to look at her. She wanted to find the answers in his gaze.  
  
Kyp settled into a chair close to the other end of the table. He lifted his head, met her gaze. She saw nothing there. And when she probed with the Force, she found that he'd closed the connection between them.  
  
Jaina kept the pain and confusion from her face. She cleared her throat. "So. You're all here."  
  
She heard Sharr whisper to Piggy, "She can count, too."  
  
She sent them a mock glare. "This is going to be a short meeting," she addressed them all. "You all need to know that Twin Suns is grounded. The events of yesterday have caused me to doubt the competence of the New Republic forces we're flying with. Until they prove to me that they are worthy of our protection, we will not fly."  
  
She offered a tight smile. "This isn't as bad for us as it could be. Piggy has pointed out that he's going to get more sleep. Of course, I expect the rest of you to keep up in the sims and keep your comms on." Jaina glanced around the table. "Any questions?"  
  
Tany spoke up. "How long will we be grounded, Your Greatness?"  
  
"As long as we need to be. Once the general realizes I'm serious, I expect him to devote himself to regaining my esteem. It really shouldn't be that long." _I hope._  
  
That satisfied Tany. She settled back in her seat.  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
Kale's hand went up. "May I ask, Your Worship, what brought this on?"  
  
"We were attacked yesterday, Darden. We were not protected. I was even ordered to sacrifice one of my own people to save myself. It never should have come to this."  
  
Jen spoke next. "Does General Antilles know?"  
  
Jaina turned her gaze on the young man. "General Antilles is aware of my decision. I spoke to him yesterday, immediately after we landed." And she'd spoken to him less than an hour before this meeting, too. Wedge was still not pleased, but at least he'd cracked a smile when she'd told him the cover story she and Sharr and Piggy had come up with.  
  
"Of course you find a way to blame it all on me, Solo," he'd grumbled.  
  
Jaina had worried. "Is this okay, sir?"  
  
"Iella will like it. It's going to do something for us, too. I'm just not sure what."  
  
"What did he say?" Jen asked, still curious. His question brought Jaina back to the present.  
  
"What could he say?" she countered. "He accepted my decision. He didn't have much choice."  
  
Jen nodded. Jaina's gaze drifted over the pilots assembled. Most met her gaze. Kyp didn't.  
  
"Any more?"  
  
No one said anything.  
  
Jaina nodded once. "All right, then. Keep an eye on your messages for our next meeting. You're dismissed."  
  
Kyp was the first one out the door. That stung. The others trickled out slowly. Jaina barely saw.  
  
Lowbacca landed a paw on her shoulder and growled, telling her that he'd be in the hangar working on the _Sleight of Hand_ if she needed him. Or just wanted to talk.  
  
She squeezed his paw. "Thanks, Lowie."  
  
He growled that it wasn't any problem. Then he left.  
  
Zekk simply sat, staring across the space at her.  
  
Jaina offered a smile. "Hi."  
  
"Where were you last night? I was worried."  
  
As she slumped back in her chair, Jaina had the sense of having been here and done this before. "I was with Kyp." The difference was in him: with Zekk, she was comfortable. There weren't many questions Zekk would ask that Jaina wouldn't answer.  
  
And he knew that. "You were."  
  
She searched his face and saw there what she'd expected. Disappointment--or something like it--flashed in his eyes, then there was resigned acceptance. Though she knew she didn't have to, she explained, "He was drained and it was my fault. I asked him to do that. So I went..." She trailed off, almost feeling like a traitor. "I stayed. I slept last night, Zekk. No nightmares."  
  
"You deserve to be happy, Jaina." A sly smile tugged at his lips. "I bet he kisses you better than I did."  
  
For too long, she just stared at him. Then she gave an unladylike snort to hide the pain as her gaze slid to the door. "I'm not sure it matters anymore."  
  
"Of course it does." Zekk pushed himself out of the chair and moved toward her. "I think you were right about him. There's more to Kyp than anyone realizes. But I also think that maybe he wasn't ready for any of this. Jaina, he isn't usually just accepted with open arms."  
  
"I know," she said softly.  
  
"Let him figure it out," Zekk urged. "He's got a lot to think about, you know." He flashed her a warm smile, gently teasing. "Nothing with you is ever easy, Goddess. Give a guy a break."  
  
"Sympathizing, Zekk?"  
  
He chuckled. "I never thought I'd be sympathizing with Kyp Durron, but we have too much in common for me not to." Zekk reached for her hand, and his fingers slid around hers. Once, that touch had sent electricity shooting through her. Now, it was a comforting warmth and reassurance that made her feel real and whole. "Jaina, whatever happens, you still have me. Remember that."  
  
She smiled up at him. "I know, Zekk. And you have no idea how much that means to me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Fourteen  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.  
  
  
Luke Skywalker, all things considered, was aging gracefully. His once-unruly blond mane was tame now and liberally peppered with gray. The years had left their mark on his face, visible in the lines across his forehead, at his eyes, and around his mouth. His eyes, however, were still an intense ice blue that held a wisdom beyond his years.  
  
Such was the toll of single-handedly resurrecting the Jedi way. Like his sister, he had fought for the things he believed in.  
  
Maybe it was the Skywalker curse, Jaina reflected. "Uncle Luke!"  
  
She was still in her place at the head of the conference table. Her datapad was on, displaying her half-finished letter of intent. Iella had suggested she file it, solely for records. Zekk had left a few moments before, presumably to get some sleep. She had been alone with her paperwork and her thoughts.  
  
The very same thoughts that forced her to question her realization of Kyp's importance in her life.  
  
Luke smiled faintly as the door closed behind him. Jaina didn't even bother trying to shield her thoughts; Kyp excluded, Luke was the most powerful Jedi in the Order, and he was her uncle. He'd had far too many years of experience reaching her for her to hide it when something was troubling her.  
  
"Hello, Jaina."  
  
The younger woman stood, brushing the wrinkles out of her jump suit. "Is there something I can do for you?" She almost winced; she sounded so terribly formal.  
  
That faint smile stayed on the Jedi Master's face. "Are you busy?"  
  
Jaina glanced at the stack of data cards on the conference table. Her eyes shifted to the number of blinking icons on her datapad's screen that indicated activity. She gave a shrug. "Not really." She made a gesture, including the administrative work the Goddess must do. "I can do all this later. I've been given the gift of time," she added ruefully.  
  
Luke's smile turned wry. "Wedge is thoughtful, isn't he?"  
  
"Very," Jaina grumbled.  
  
After a slight pause, Luke ventured, "Can we talk?"  
  
Here it comes. Jaina nodded. "I think that would be a good idea."  
  
Surprised by how easily she'd given in, Luke's brow shot up. "Should I get Mara?"  
  
Jaina shook her head slowly. Her words came out carefully. "Not yet. I... don't think she'll be very happy with some of the things I'm going to say."  
  
"About Kyp."  
  
Jaina nodded, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
Luke lowered himself into a chair. He didn't ask why she was willing to speak to him. Not only might it ruin the moment, but he thought he knew. Jaina was his niece and student, and he was the most objective mentor in her life at the moment. "What about him?"  
  
"What about him?" Jaina repeated. With a sigh, she flopped back into her chair. "A lot, that's what. I barely know where to start."  
  
"The beginning?" he suggested.  
  
Jaina blew out a breath. "That's the trick, isn't it? I suppose--" She paused, lifted her eyes to meet Luke's. "You trained him."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You and Dad believed in him when no one else did. Dad--I don't know, I guess he saw himself in Kyp. And you, you saw a Jedi. A powerful Jedi." Jaina frowned. "Now I do, too," she said softly.  
  
Luke peered curiously at his niece. "You do too what?"  
  
Jaina wasn't looking at him, she was looking past him, into her thoughts or memories. "I believe in him. I even kind of understand him." She glanced up, met her uncle's eyes. "You, too. I understand what you did for us, me and Anakin and Jacen and the others. I even--sort of--understand how you made it back from the Dark Side."  
  
"I had my family."  
  
Again, Jaina frowned. "The thing is, Uncle Luke, I blamed my family. Mom, Dad, you, Aunt Mara, Jacen... Anakin. I blamed by friends, too. Zekk--" She broke off and had to take a breath. "He was scared of me, you know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"And Kyp was there--and he let me blame everybody. He never tried to make me believe that it was all perfectly normal and it would be easy to get over. He--when everyone else--" Her voice broke, and confusion settled over her features.  
  
"When you pushed us all away," Luke offered quietly.  
  
"He wouldn't leave me alone. He kept pushing back. He... stayed, when no one else did. He took--he takes--all of my abuse. He even dished some out. He made me realize that I had it all wrong-about you, about Mom, about Anakin. He helped me when no one else could. I think he's the only person who could have helped me." Jaina's gaze came up again. Her brandy-brown eyes shone with unshed tears. "I thought I never wanted to see him again, after Sernpidal. He--" She hesitated. "He betrayed me, and I thought nothing could be worse than that. Than knowing I'd been used to commit genocide. But there are worse things, and Kyp... saved me. I'm not saying the ends justify the means, Uncle Luke, I'm saying that it's got to be put in perspective."  
  
"And it's hard to make us see."  
  
"Not you and Dad, not really." Jaina swiped at the few tears that had escaped. The emotion was finally feeling real, and it was more than just anger and just pain. "But it's Mom and Aunt Mara..."  
  
"They worry about you."  
  
Jaina's laugh was abrupt and bitter. "I know."  
  
Luke ventured a soft smile. "They can't help it."  
  
"No." She wiped more tears away. "I don't need to be worried about."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
She was silent. After a long pause, she said, "What Kyp's been giving me." She frowned.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Just... acceptance. And guidance. And he's damn stubborn." Jaina looked up. "He's as dense as a neutron star."  
  
Luke chuckled. "Remind you of anyone you know?  
  
Jaina sighed. "I healed him last night."  
  
"I know." Luke waited.  
  
"Through the bond. Uncle Luke, did we do it right?" She looked troubled.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Fine," she said. "No damage."  
  
"You?"  
  
Jaina had to consider. "Better than I was yesterday, I think."  
  
Luke leaned back in his chair and spent several moments regarding his niece. "Do either of you regret it?"  
  
She slumped a little further. "I don't know. I didn't this morning. But he... he was different this afternoon. He wouldn't look at me. He closed our link. Most of the time I don't know what he's thinking anyway."  
  
He frowned slightly. "You haven't talked?"  
  
"We did last night, but I don't think we got very far."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Jaina just looked at him.  
  
She reminded him eerily of her mother in that moment, as she waited for him to remember what she'd said about Kyp that might explain the difficulties she was having with him. Luke grimaced slightly and said, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know." Jaina ran her hand through her hair. "What I'd like to do sometimes is just shoot him. Somehow, I don't think that will solve my problems."  
  
Luke chuckled wryly. "That's the Han in you talking."  
  
"Want to hear what Mom says?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jaina grinned. "The same thing. Only Mom wants me to be real diplomatic about it and distract him first."  
  
Luke tried to kill his laughter. "Jaina."  
  
"Sorry, Uncle Luke. Don't worry--I don't intend to act on it, it's just what I'd like to do." She tipped her head. "Don't you ever feel like that?"  
  
"Sometimes," Luke admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Mara does."  
  
"More than she should. You know, I'm wondering if apprenticing you to her was the best idea."  
  
"Probably not," Jaina conceded. "But the whole apprentice thing hasn't gone ever real well at all, has it?"  
  
Luke considered. He thought of his own apprentices and of Kyp's; he thought of Jaina and her situation now; he thought of the Jedi from the strike team and of the Academy. "No," he mused. "I guess it hasn't."  
  
"Maybe it was meant for peace time," Jaina suggested.  
  
"You're all Knights in everything but name, aren't you?" Luke peered curiously at Jaina. "Do you consider yourself a Knight or an apprentice?"  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"A Knight. I don't think I've been an apprentice since right after Sernpidal. But Kyp is challenging that, I think."  
  
"There's a difference between learning from someone with more experience and apprenticeship, Jaina. Remember that."  
  
"All right."  
  
For several long, silent moments, Luke regarded his niece. She stared right back at him. Suddenly, he grinned. "You're okay, Jaina. You're going to be okay."  
  
"Do you think so?" Her voice sounded small.  
  
"No. I know so."

 

***

  
It had been a long day. Jaina sighed as she punched in the code that would unlock her door. It had been a long, emotionally draining day, and despite how tired she was, she felt better for it.  
  
What she wanted was a hot shower, a hot meal, and at least eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. So as her door opened and she stepped in, she pulled her comlink from one of the many pockets of her now-grimy jump suit. She thumbed it on and requested a connection to the kitchen. She placed an order for the dewback stew--the night's special--and asked that it be delivered to her room in thirty minutes.  
  
She was assured that her meal would be ready for her. Jaina flicked off the comlink. One problem solved.  
  
On her way to the 'fresher, Jaina left her boots and jump suit in a tangled heap near the cycler. After her chat with her uncle, she'd made her formal announcement to the base's commanding officers in a briefing organized by Wedge and Intelligence. Then she'd gone to oversee the moving of Twin Suns' ships to a corner of the special operations docking bay. They were visible but out of the way. Just as General Antilles had ordered.  
  
Then, for old time's sake, Jaina had joined Lowie on the _Sleight of Hand_. She'd spent the last five hours or so tinkering around the old freighter, doing repairs that were unnecessary and testing systems that were already perfect. But it had felt good.  
  
She ordered the shower on and adjusted the temperature. The fine needles of hot water felt good against her skin. Jaina closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. It was almost like a thousand tiny, knowing hands working the fatigue and tension out of her body.  
  
After washing her hair, she shut off the water and stood there for a moment, dripping.  
  
That's when she noticed the tiny red light blinking right above the manual water controls. Jaina moved in closer, peering at it curiously. She'd never noticed it before.  
  
Beside the blinking light was a small button. In Basic, the word 'dry' had been printed.  
  
Blame her curiosity. Jaina pushed the button.  
  
Panels within the shower slid away. Nozzles appeared and oriented toward her. A clicking sound preceded the jets of warm air that hit her skin.  
  
Jaina smiled and made a mental note to use this particular feature more often. She wouldn't drip all over the carpet anymore.  
  
She grabbed for the towel hanging on the hook beside the shower and wrapped up in it. Dinner would be here soon, she reflected, as she crossed her bedroom to reach the closet. What she wanted was a pair of shorts and a short, sleeveless undershirt. It was more than she normally wore to bed, but since she wasn't on duty, she could afford it.  
  
What caught her eye was that red silk dress from the Hapan state dinner. It hung there, at the other end of the closet from her flight suits and uniforms, lonely and empty. Jaina hesitated.  
  
The dress was beautiful. A bit uncomfortable, but then, what did that really matter? She'd said it wasn't very practical. She wasn't feeling very practical.  
  
And she hadn't played dress-up in years. She'd always hated having to dress up, but maybe, if she put on that dress and made it her own, she could learn what it was they all seemed to see in her.  
  
Jaina's eyes darted around the room almost guiltily. There was no one to see her. No one to make fun of her. And she could take it off in a few moments, after all.  
  
She just wanted to know how she really looked in it. That was all.  
  
Jaina tossed the towel to the foot of her bed and tugged the dress down from its hanger. She slipped the mass of scarlet silk over her head, feeling it slide against her skin. It really wasn't so bad.  
  
A sliding seal up the back of the dress pulled the bodice tight and laces at her waist cinched the gown. More laces ties up at the shoulders, causing the dress to leave her arms, most of her shoulders, and part of her back bare. Jaina fastened them all swiftly. She'd gotten very adept at closing and opening the intricate fasteners of Hapan gowns. The time spent under the tutelage of Ta'a Chume had not been a complete waste of her time, then.  
  
Jaina didn't resist the urge to spin and see her skirts flare. She chuckled. She almost felt like a little girl again. Barefoot, she crossed the few feet to the full-length mirror mounted on the wall beside the closet. Originally, this chamber had hosted the spoiled wives and daughters of Imperial brass. Most amenities had been made available.  
  
Now, the large bedchamber and attached 'fresher hosted another kind of spoiled brat. Knowing this, Jaina still smiled at her reflection.  
  
This is what Ta'a Chume had seen. This... woman... was who Jag had seen. And Kyp, too, for that matter.  
  
The memory of that look in his eyes rushed up. Jaina felt herself shiver. Now, she almost understood.  
  
A chime sounded. The door. Dinner, then. Absently, Jaina called back, "It's open. Just bring it in and leave it."  
  
In the mirror, she glanced over her shoulder as the door slid away. The man standing there, holding the tray of her food, was not a mess specialist. He wasn't even in uniform.  
  
She felt a moment of dread before their eyes locked in the mirror.  
  
"Jaina, we have to talk," were the first words out of Kyp Durron's mouth. They were followed closely by, "What the hell are you wearing?"  
  
Kyp came in. The door closed behind him. Jaina turned to face him, determined not to let him decide how this meeting would play out. She grabbed a handful of the red skirts and swished them. "I thought you liked it."  
  
"I--That's not the point." Visibly shaking himself, he moved to deposit the tray on the desk. "I wasn't expecting you to be wearing that."  
  
"What were you expecting?"  
  
"You in a flight suit."  
  
 _Like you._ She didn't bother to hide her small smile. _Like always. Forget that I've come to get ready for bed._ He had his back to her, and Jaina took the moment to study him. He wore a flight suit, that not-gray, not-black one. It stretched snugly across his shoulders, but that could have been because he had them hunched. "You mean the one I've been wearing all day?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I spent the afternoon on the _Hand_. It's dirty. I just took a shower. I was getting ready for bed."  
  
"You wear that to bed?"  
  
Jaina chuckled. "Not usually. I might make an exception tonight, though." She paused, then said, "Are we going to talk with you facing away? Or do I get to see your face?"  
  
His shoulders rose, then settled. He turned slowly.  
  
She gave him a smile she knew to be wry. "How do I look?"  
  
"Don't ask me that."  
  
"I just did."  
  
"Don't expect an answer."  
  
Jaina made a face at him. "Coward." She moved away from the mirror, toward the desk. She brushed past him.  
  
Kyp flinched and stepped away.  
  
She tried to ignore it. She tried to ignore the way it made her feel. "You wanted to talk," she reminded him, voice blandly pleasant. She scooped up the tray and headed for the bed. She settled down on the bed, folding her legs and resting the tray across her knees. She gave him a smile to match her voice and invited, "Why don't you sit down?"  
  
Warily, he sank into the desk chair. That's when Jaina realized that though Kyp had tried to completely shut down the link between them, some things were still getting through. Uncertainty was one of those things. Jaina resisted the urge to frown. Kyp was uncertain?  
  
"I've been thinking about what happened last night," he began. "And this morning. I think... we shouldn't continue. I'm leaving."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Leaving." His voice was steady. "You don't need me anymore. Me being here isn't helping you. And I can't let you make a mistake like--"  
  
"Like what?" she demanded.  
  
"Being with me."  
  
Jaina stared at him. The uncertainty was gone, replaced by an assuredness that she wasn't sure she understood. Within her, anger rose. "Oh, I get it. You're running. You're taking the easy way out. Fine." She set her face. "Go. What does it matter if you leave me, too?"  
  
"Jaina--"  
  
"No, you're right, Kyp. You're always right. I couldn't possibly have known what I was talking about last night when I told you I needed you."  
  
"You were tired," he pointed out.  
  
She nodded. "Of course. Which is why I never realized what I was saying. Or doing. Kissing you?" She scoffed. "Big mistake. Sorry you had to get roped into that." Jaina gestured absently. "And what's wrong with me? I mean, tonight I was going to tell you what I wanted. I was going to tell you what I've figured out. But I'm wrong. And you're right. The Master's always right, isn't he?"  
  
Kyp's face hardened and his eyes darkened. "Don't make fun of me, Jaina."  
  
She glared back at him. "Don't think you know what's best for me more than I do. You aren't my father."  
  
Something dangerous flashed in his eyes. "I never wanted to be."  
  
"Then stop acting like it," she snapped. "Treat me like an equal. You did before." Jaina didn't flinch from his gaze. "You are right about one thing."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"We do need to talk. What we are, it's complicated."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Frustration seeped into his voice.  
  
Satisfied that she had caught his attention, Jaina dropped her gaze to her food. Suddenly, she just wasn't hungry. She pushed the tray off her legs and leaned forward to set it on the floor. "What are you willing to give?" she asked him.  
  
For one long moment, he simply stared at her. His answer came as one word. "Everything."  
  
"That's what I thought." She smoothed a hand down her leg, smoothing out the skirt. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you willing to give me anything and everything I want from you?"  
  
He looked away. "I don't know."  
  
"You do." She tipped her head to see him from a different angle. "I think you do know. I think that admitting it even to yourself is more honesty than you can bear."  
  
Abruptly, Kyp stood up. "Why do you need to know?"  
  
Her eyes followed his movements as he began to pace. "I don't. I want to know."  
  
"So you just ask?" There was exasperation and something else in his voice. Maybe it was anger, though she didn't quite understand what he had to be angry about.  
  
"It's direct," she remarked. "Are you uncomfortable?"  
  
Kyp shot her a look that could have melted durasteel. "Am I uncomfortable?" he mocked.  
  
"That's what I asked."  
  
"Why bother? You already know the answer." He kept pacing.  
  
Maybe that wasn't anger. Maybe that was frustration. Jaina gave a slight nod. "All right. What do you want from me?"  
  
"I don't know," he repeated.  
  
"You can't think of anything?"  
  
"Jaina--" He shot her another look, this one brief and pained. "There's so much we have to think about."  
  
She sighed and slid off of the bed. She watched him pace for a few moments before venturing, "How about this. Let's say that there wasn't anything else to consider." Her tone was conversational, but her words froze him.  
  
He drew to a halt less than a meter from her.  
  
"I'm not playing Goddess," she continued. "We aren't pilots in the same chain of command. We aren't even pilots, or officers, or whatever. We aren't Jedi, either. There is no war raging around us. You don't owe my family anything." Jaina opened her hands, palms up. "Let's sat that you and me, we're just people. What would you do about me?"  
  
Kyp gazed at her. His eyes roved over her face, and lower. Slowly, they moved back up, and he said quietly, "I'd kiss you again."  
  
Jaina took one step closer to him. "Do it."  
  
He hesitated.  
  
She resisted the urge to growl in frustration and repeated more firmly, "Do it."  
  
His mouth touched hers. He kissed her softly, sliding his lips against hers, and the tenderness surprised her. Then he was gone.  
  
He moved away from her to stand near the window. He faced out, staring over the jungle night. "Jaina, I'm not sure this is a good idea."  
  
"Most things involving you, Kyp, are not good ideas." She smiled when she said it, but there was truth in her words. "That's something I learned a long time ago."  
  
They stood in silence for longer than Jaina cared to measure. He kept his back to her, his arms crossed over his chest, as he stared into the darkness.  
  
After a time, she took a step forward, hesitantly. "Do you want this?" she asked softly.  
  
He started to reply. She saw the movement of his face. But she cut him off.  
  
"Be honest. I can guarantee that if you lie to me, you will regret it. Do you want this between us? If you don't, and you can honestly say that you don't want anything more personal than what we already have, I won't push. We can just be friends and partners. But before you make a decision, I've got to say, those kisses sure don't feel like you don't want it. Maybe you're more of a spectacular actor than I thought," she added, musing.  
  
He took his time answering, but in the end, it was what she expected. "Yes."  
  
Jaina crossed the distance between them and slid her hands along his sides to lock over his chest. She hugged him like that, pressing close, resting her cheek against his shoulder blade.  
  
"I want this, too."  
  
Kyp turned and gathered her into his arms. "I guess this means I'm not leaving."  
  
"I guess this means you're going to have to learn how to take pain."  
  
He sighed. "Staying is difficult."  
  
"So's honesty."  
  
Kyp laughed. "Trap me with 'let's pretend' and make me be honest. You're getting better at this.  
  
"Hey, I learned from the best," she countered, just before his lips descended on hers.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Fifteen  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.  
  
  
Blinking white lights marked the edges of the landing field. In the midnight darkness, they burned. Heavy clouds obscured any of the stars that might have been visible otherwise. Though the night was humid, a breeze rustled the air and made it cool.  
  
Jaina waited in the shadows cast by the biotics building. Most of the base was off-duty and asleep. In the distance, the docking bay was lit up; mechanics crews were working and Blackmoon Squadron was readying to take their patrol shift.  
  
Han and Leia were due back tonight. That's why Jaina was waiting, searching the sky.  
  
It had been less than a week since the mission to Shelter and the Starlancer test-fire. Mere days. But in that time, she'd changed.  
  
Jaina glanced back over her shoulder, up the height of the biotics building. Her eyes searched the blue-tinted transparisteel, seeking the window that belonged to Kyp's quarters. He had a lot to do with that change.  
  
Absently, she wrapped her arms around herself. The night had grown colder. She wanted to see her parents. She was ready.  
  
Wish granted. First the running lights, then matte-black hull sliced through the clouds. The _Falcon_ descended slowly and carefully, pulling up as repulsors came on. Jaina watched. The old freighter didn't even wobble--despite the number seven coil--as the pilot set her down with a gentleness only another pilot could appreciate.  
  
The _Falcon_ settled on her landing skids. The engines were cut first, then the repulsors died. When the running lights went off, the freighter was invisible in the darkness.  
  
An outline of yellow light appeared in the hull, then grew as the boarding ramp was lowered. With a hiss and a clank, the ramp hit the charred ground.  
  
Silhouettes appeared, backlit. One tall and lanky with a thickening midsection and tousled hair; the other shorter, smaller, curvier, with fine hair held in a strict bun.  
  
Jaina watched them disembark, arm in arm. Her parents. At the moment, she forgot to think of them as people, individuals. They were her parents.  
  
The _Falcon's_ ramp went up. Jaina grinned. She waited until they'd made it halfway between the ship and the building before she burst from the shadows.  
  
"Mom! Dad!"  
  
She felt like a kid again, back at the Academy. She slammed into her mother and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly in a way she hadn't since before the war.  
  
"Jaina." Leia squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her daughter back, surprised and thrilled and ultimately relieved.  
  
All of this Jaina felt through the Force. But she didn't need the Force to feel her mother's love. She would have cursed herself--it was her own foolish pride that had kept her from seeing this--but she knew that it simply wouldn't have been the same if she hadn't fought so hard to get to this point.  
  
Jaina released her mother and turned to her father. She was immediately enfolded in a strong hug.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," Han said quietly. He dropped a kiss on his daughter's head. "Some greeting."  
  
When her father released her, Jaina stepped back to smile at her parents. "I'm glad you're back," she said.  
  
Confusion flashed in Leia's deep eyes, and then it was gone. Her face softened. "Jaina..."  
  
"Mom." A moment of understanding passed between mother and daughter. Then Jaina grabbed her mom's hand. "Come on. You guys hungry?"

 

***

  
At this hour, the cafeteria was virtually empty. The late-duty mess specialist brought out a snack for the Solo trio: breads, cold meats, fruit, and leftover dessert pastries. Instant stim-tea steamed in ceramic mugs.  
  
Han and Leia sat on one bench, across the table from their daughter. Though both tried to hide it, they were confused about her behavior.  
  
Jaina hid a smile. She'd expected this reaction. "How was your trip?"  
  
Leia sipped her tea. "Fine. Mostly uneventful."  
  
"I remember why I never carried slaves," Han grumbled. "And Jedi brats are worse."  
  
"Hey, I happen to be a Jedi brat," Jaina said.  
  
"I speak from experience." Han's smile was smug.  
  
"Shelter is coming along nicely," Leia put in. "Kam and Tionne are turning it into a substitute Academy. I think Luke is considering using it permanently."  
  
"At least until the war's over," Han added. "I think it's a good idea. Not many people can get in, and most think it's too damn crazy to try. Luke's finally done something right." Han gave his daughter a shrewd stare. "By the way, while we were there, a new route got dumped into the Falcon's nav computer. You and Kyp had some fun, did you?"  
  
"It seemed like a waste of talent to take one of the plotted courses, with both of us in the same ship," Jaina remarked.  
  
"Man's taking away all my privileges, isn't he?"  
  
Jaina wasn't sure she liked what lay hidden in her father's words. "Nope. You'll always be daddy, and there's nothing he can do to change that."  
  
Leia nudged her husband in the side. "Told you so."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
The last princess of a dead world turned concerned eyes on Jaina. "Luke told us what happened."  
  
Jaina resisted the urge to wince. "What did he say?"  
  
"First that you were fine, then that there was nothing that could have stopped you: whether we liked it or not, that was the way we'd raised you. How is Zekk?"  
  
"He's fine," Jaina answered.  
  
"What about Kyp?"  
  
The young woman took a deep breath. "He wasn't okay. He used so much energy to kill that interdictor, he nearly killed himself. And I asked him to do it."  
  
"We know," Leia said softly. "Luke contacted us."  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"The facts," Han said, "about Starlancer and the Goddess thing." The old smuggler raised an eyebrow. "Never thought I'd see the day my only daughter would get herself grounded for pulling some damn fool stunt." Han gave that lopsided grin. "I'm proud of you, kiddo."  
  
Jaina chuckled.  
  
Leia glared at her husband. "Han." Her voice held a warning.  
  
His face morphed. The cocky, pleased grin disappeared. In its place was an expression of feigned innocence. "What?"  
  
Jaina watched the exchange. There was a tenderness in their interaction that made her heart constrict. For a while after Chewbacca's death, she'd been afraid that she'd never see this between them again. After the loss of Anakin, she'd expected worse. But they were sticking together. And she loved them for it.  
  
"Uncle Luke's going to Coruscant."  
  
Pain darkened Leia's pretty features. "Yes."  
  
"He's taking Mara and Tahiri with him."  
  
Han slid an arm around his wife's shoulders. "We already talked to him, Jaina."  
  
"Luke has to be the one to go," Leia said softly. "He's the only one."  
  
Jaina's gaze slid away from her parents, away from the pain and fear so raw in their eyes. _Parents should be infallible. If they hurt, I hurt. And if the universe can hurt them, what will it do to me?_ "I wanted to go with him."  
  
Sudden, palpable fear flooded the Force, so strong it was almost a physical blow. Jaina gasped.  
  
"Jaina--"  
  
"No." While Leia's voice had been warm with that tinge of motherly panic, Han's voice was firm. When Jaina looked back at her father, she saw fierce resolve set in his features. "No," he repeated. "You are not going." He leveled a finger at his daughter. "And that's the end of the discussion."  
  
Leia's brow furrowed. She laid a hand on her husband's arm. "Han--"  
  
"Mom, it's okay. He's right." Jaina's smile was small, amused as she was by her father's protective nature. He'd never been able to stop her from doing something she really wanted to before. Did he think something had changed?  
  
"Damn right I am. It's too dangerous."  
  
"So is flying with Twin Suns."  
  
Han set his jaw. She had him there, and he knew it. "That's different." Parental reasoning never failed.  
  
"Of course it is." Jaina nodded her head, purposely patronizing. "Flying with the Twins is a whole other kind of dangerous."  
  
"Don't distract me. You're not going to Coruscant."  
  
Jaina gave a sigh. "I know. I talked to Uncle Luke. He discouraged me, too. So did Kyp. But Sharr--" Jaina smiled. "He threw a fit. He threatened to weld me to the bunk if I even thought of going."  
  
"Smart man. I was going to stun you." Relaxed--maybe even relieved--Han slumped a little.  
  
What Jaina said sank into her mother's befuddled mind. "You talked to Luke?"  
  
The younger woman's nod was small.  
  
Leia was quiet for several moments, trying to decide how to deal with this new information. She didn't have to make a decision.  
  
Jaina began softly, "After Kyp did that for me and Wedge grounded us, I... had some time to think about the things I've done and the people closest to me. I talked to Uncle Luke and I worked some things out." She looked up. "I'm sorry, Mom."  
  
"Oh, baby." Leia was around the table and had her daughter in her arms before she realized she was moving. She didn't ask what Jaina was sorry for--she just knew. "It's all right. It's all right."  
  
Jaina let herself be comforted. She'd forgotten that this was what parents were for.

 

***

  
Han settled an arm around his wife, noting--not for the first time--how very small she'd gotten in the weeks since Coruscant's fall. Since the last time they'd seen all of their children alive, together.  
  
Jaina had left them for bed. They both had been reunited with one of their lost children, and Leia believed that Jacen was still alive; there was another reunion to look forward to.  
  
But one reunion would never happen. At least not in this lifetime. And there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
He waited until they'd made it into their quarters with the door locked behind them. He wrapped both arms around Leia and pulled her close.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She gave him a slightly puzzled smile. "I know."  
  
"Good." He lowered his head and kissed her. "Now, tell me what's wrong with my daughter."  
  
"I don't know. I don't think it's what's wrong, Han, I think it's what she's decided is right." Leia withdrew from his embrace and moved away. She ordered the room lights up as she went to the closet.  
  
"What has she decided is right?" Han went to the bed and flopped down, bending forward to unzip and yank off his boots.  
  
Leia frowned at her clothing. "I'm not sure. But she's settled something in her mind. Maybe even in her heart."  
  
Heart. Han's head snapped up. "Her heart?"  
  
Absently, Leia nodded. She began to peel off her flight suit, readying for bed. Her mind was elsewhere. "She was more rested, more relaxed. It was like..." Leia paused. "It was like everything had pretty much lined back up. She was almost the girl I remember from before. But... Oh, I don't know. She seemed at ease."  
  
As Leia shrugged into the long shift she wore as a nightgown and Han shed his vest and shirt, he thought. Yes, his daughter had seemed happier. And there were things that had taken place while he was away to affect the change in her. But what things? And who was responsible?  
  
Kyp's name had cropped up often. Han frowned as he tugged down the bedcovers. Jaina's voice and face had changed whenever she mentioned the Jedi Master. What did it mean?  
  
Han slid into bed first, followed closely by Leia. His wife snuggled close to him and rested a hand over his heart.  
  
"All right, I know that look. What are you thinking?"  
  
He ran a hand through her hair--longer now, growing out so nicely after Duro--and gave her a smile. "Who, me?"  
  
She returned his smile. "Yes, you, you old scoundrel."  
  
"I'm thinking I'm going to see Kyp tomorrow. He might have some insight on Jaina."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
 _The wrong kind._ "Hey, he's training her now, right? Maybe she's talking to him, too."  
  
"If she's talked to Luke and us... probably."  
  
Han squeezed Leia lightly. "Yeah. Good night, Princess."  
  
"Good night. Scoundrel."

 

***

  
"Twin Suns," the mechanic said. He pushed his cap back on his head and scratched at his broad, brown forehead. "Sure, the Goddess. She's refusin' t' fly, so her ships are--" To finish his sentence, the man gestured to a quiet corner of the docking bay.  
  
Han turned to follow the man's gesture and stifled a grimace. The thirteen ships of Twin Suns were not only mismatched by make and model and even class, but by design as well. They were hideously disorganized, and no two fighters shared a theme or even a color scheme.  
  
"Thanks, buddy."  
  
"Any time, General."  
  
Why did these people insist on calling him General? Han shook his head. Twenty years since he'd held rank and even then, it had been a mistake.  
  
Han picked his way across the docking bay, winding around and between ships of all make, model, class, size, shape, color... He stepped over fuel hoses and power cables, avoided rolling astromech units, and even had to jump out of the way of a hydraulic lift arm with a snapped cable.  
  
The female Selonian operating the equipment called down a hasty, "Sorry, sir!" and paid no more attention to the nerf-herder who was wandering around where he didn't belong.  
  
The first X-wing of Twin Suns belonged to the Goddess incarnate. It was painted a basic glossy white. Purple lightning raced along the fuselage, converging at the torpedo tubes. Running voxyn had been painted on the S-foils. The image of the Jedi-hunting animals sent a chill down Han's spine. He knew that the images had been designed to throw off the enemy, and though he was hardly the enemy, he was definitely thrown off.  
  
The second was downright creepy. It belonged to Zekk, and like Jaina's, was intended to mystify the enemy. Each of the ships, in fact, had been painted with that goal in mind. Zekk's X-wing had been painted black, and each of the laser cannons looked like an oversized lightsaber. Along each side of the fuselage, Force lightning flared, just as on Jaina's. Han was beginning to see a pattern.  
  
A trio of Darksiders. The third X-wing belonged to Kyp Durron and sported a paint job that was immensely unpleasant. Carida's star was burning out of life, exploding outward, and planets had been caught in its death throes.  
  
A reminder of who each pilot was and what they were capable of. It was a reminder Han didn't need.  
  
That's where Han found the younger man, in the shadow of his X-wing, near the stern. A panel of the hull had been removed and was laying on the deck at his feet. Kyp wore a greasy mechanic's jumpsuit that was currently receiving yet another stain.  
  
"Stang," Kyp grumbled, pinching down the line that was squirting hydraulic fluid at his chest. "Vapin' sublight engines... fluid lines..."  
  
Han chuckled and ducked under the starboard S-foil, coming around in view of the kid he'd rescued from Kessel nearly sixteen years before. "Trouble?"  
  
"Not until my hand slipped," Kyp replied. He shot Han a look out of the corner of his eye. "Heard you came in last night. How was the trip?"  
  
"All Jedi are brats," Han announced easily. "'Specially the older ones."  
  
"Tell me about it." Kyp grunted as he locked down the leak, then dropped his hands. Without even glancing at Han, he crouched and began rummaging in a tool box.  
  
"Heard you had some pretty eventful days yourself," the old smuggler remarked casually.  
  
Kyp snorted. "Killed an interdictor corvette. Nearly killed myself. What's unusual about that?"  
  
"Jaina told us about that stuff."  
  
"Did she?" Kyp pushed himself up, a roll of engine tape in one hand and small clamps in another. "I guess she told you why I did it?"  
  
"To save Zekk. She said it was her fault you nearly died."  
  
Kyp gave a lopsided grin, the one he'd learned from Han. "It was. No offense, Han, but I think your daughter is trying to kill me."  
  
Han chuckled. "Nah. If she wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Trust me."  
  
"Thanks for boosting my confidence." Kyp shook his head, then pulled some engine tape off the roll. He stuck clamps between his teeth and buried his head in the hole in the side of his ship.  
  
"I'm not here to boost your confidence, buddy."  
  
"You're a wonderful friend, Han."  
  
"So're you. Thanks for taking care of my daughter."  
  
Kyp froze. He said, "Jaina takes care of herself. All I do is stick around."  
  
Han saw the sudden tension in the younger man's shoulders. "Do you?"  
  
"As long as she'll have me." There was a pause as Kyp moved, and the hissing of air being bled out of a hose. "We're partners." Satisfied, Kyp pulled his head out of the side of his ship and gave Han a wry grin. "Of course, I wasn't given much choice."  
  
Han chuckled again. "She gets that from her mother, too."  
  
"But your negotiation skills." Kyp raised the engine tape and leveled it as if it was a blaster. "Agree or regret it. Your choice." He shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if she's supposed to be a Jedi."  
  
"Speaking of that." Han scratched absently at his chin. "When Luke pulled a stunt like you did, he had to go into a healing trance. Mara had to help him. How'd you manage?"  
  
"I'm younger than Master Skywalker," Kyp pointed out.  
  
"But still... you needed help, didn't you?"  
  
Silent, Kyp nodded. Han couldn't read the younger man's face, but he didn't need to. He knew the answer. He decided to ask to confirm it.  
  
"Jaina helped, huh?"  
  
The grin Kyp gave was forced and wry. "Well, Zekk doesn't like me that much."  
  
"And she does?"  
  
"Sometimes." Kyp glanced away. He passed a hand through his hair. "I don't know."  
  
"You don't know what?"  
  
"Most of what's going on with her. It thought I understood. I thought I knew what she wanted--"  
  
"Hello, boys."  
  
The female voice startled both of them. Han and Kyp turned, and there stood the subject of their conversation. Jaina's hair had been tied back from her face. Her expression was one of amused curiosity. She wore a burgundy jumpsuit that was, for once, clean. That would change soon--in one hand, she carried a tool box.  
  
"Good morning, Goddess."  
  
"Hey, honey."  
  
Jaina affected an air of superiority. "That's Your Honey-ness to you, Dad."  
  
"Sorry, kiddo."  
  
Jaina smiled. "So, what's up?"  
  
Han gestured at Kyp. "Just wanted to have a chat with your Master here."  
  
"Hmm. What about?"  
  
"You."  
  
Maybe it was a blush that turned her face that charming shade of pink. "Dad."  
  
"What?" Han jerked a thumb at Kyp. "Don't even want me talkin' to my friends anymore?"  
  
"Dad--" Jaina broke off, and her gaze slid to Kyp.  
  
Han saw the way her eyes settled on him. He turned his attention to the younger man.  
  
"Don't worry, Goddess. I haven't told him anything you said about old generals and stubborn ships."  
  
"Kyp." Jaina's voice held a warning, and something else besides.  
  
"Hey, what did she say about me?" Han demanded.  
  
"I'll tell you when she leaves," Kyp stage-whispered.  
  
Jaina looked between the two of them and groaned. "Insufferable nerf-herders." She turned away. "Try not to hurt yourselves being too witty, hmm?"  
  
Han would have smiled at his daughter's back at she walked away, but his gaze settled on Kyp, and he watched the Jedi Master watch his daughter. And Han had all of the answers he'd come looking for.

 

***

  
It was a quiet, deserted wing of the biotics building. The walls were painted a soft, indefinable color, the floor made of sterile white tile. Han found his way to Leia without having to search each of the individual rooms. He knew where she'd be.  
  
Flowers lined every shelf, sat on the floor along each wall, and surrounded the cluster of living rocks arranged artfully in one sunny corner of the room. A heady scent filled the air and assailed his senses; the heat in this room was moderate, but the humidity level was greater than in the jungle. All to keep the genetically engineered plants alive.  
  
Leia sat on a plant stand near the living rocks, trailing her fingers over the smooth leaves of one plant with large white flowers.  
  
Han stifled a gasp. She was beautiful.  
  
She looked up, saw him, and smiled. "Hi."  
  
"Hey. I was wrong."  
  
Leia's smile warmed. "Am I supposed to be surprised?"  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Thank you." She reached out, slid her hand into his. "What were you wrong about?"  
  
"I was right about Kyp." Han sighed. "He loves her, Leia, and he'll do anything for her. But I was wrong."  
  
"Oh?" Her face and voice were carefully neutral.  
  
Han reached out with his free hand and laid it along his wife's cheek. "Yeah. Jaina did it. She loves him, too. Your daughter," he added with a wry grin, "is just full of surprises."  


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Changing Course: Chapter Sixteen  
 **Author:** bactaqueen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** AU Jaina/Kyp. Jaina Solo had a tough road back from the Dark Side after the death of her brother. In the process, according to canon, she earned Colonel Fel. But what if she hadn't? What if Kyp Durron was her redemption?  
 **Disclaimer:** "Star Wars" is copyright George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Jagged Fel is copyright Michael A. Stackpole. No profit is being made from this writing. It is purely for entertainment. As his own people put it, the sandbox belongs to Mr. Lucas. I'm just playing in it.

  
  
Yun-Harla's presence had been requested at a meeting of General Antilles and his closest advisors. The message had been polite and brief and from the general himself. And Jaina just couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen. Wedge knew it--the old Rogue was probably even planning it.  
  
Everyone had heard the Vong activity in the jungle. A few of the pilots had even seen it. Most were aware of the subtle preparations being made. General Antilles was certainly planning something. Like the others, Jaina hoped that it would mean victory for the New Republic and defeat for the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Jaina ran her fingers through her hair and passed a quick look over her quarters. Since the grounding, she'd spent quite a bit of time alone in her quarters. The rest of her free time had been spent tinkering with the _Hand_ in the company of her favorite Wookiee mechanic.  
  
She gave a wry grin. She'd found herself explaining, her behavior, her reactions, and her complicated relationships to a critically curious Lowbacca. Jaina had even managed to work out a few things in her own mind.  
  
She was less of a wreck now that she had been back at Hapes, and even during those first few days here on Borleias. She had accepted herself and her situation as best as she could. Anakin was dead. There was nothing she could do to change that, and living with it beat the alternative, didn't it?  
  
Jacen was gone, and just as dead as Anakin. A part of her soul had been ripped away, but a half life was better than no life at all. Or so she told herself. Besides, Jacen would want her to push on. Jaina intended to. At least until she met her inevitable end.  
  
She did not expect to survive this war. The odds were against her. Jaina accepted this. But for as long as she held out, she intended to make the Vong hurt. They would pay for Anakin, for Jacen, for Chewie and Anni and all the others. Fair was fair, and Jaina intended to be very, very fair.  
  
And she would no longer take anyone in her life for granted. They deserved better than that, and so did she. They were precious--nothing was permanent anymore, and nothing was sacred. Jaina understood that now.  
  
Resolve strong, Jaina walked to the room's main entrance. She slapped the panel and waited for the door to slide away. She didn't want to be late for this meeting.  
  
The door opened. Jaina's eyes widened and she reflexively took a step back. "Aunt Mara!"  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker stood there. Her red hair had been left loose, to curl around her shoulders, and there was an expression on her sharp face that Jaina couldn't quite decipher. Her long arms were crossed over the chest of her black bodysuit. The older woman turned clear green eyes on her niece and said casually, "First Kyp, then Luke, now your parents? Might want to be careful, Jaina," she cautioned. "A person might believe you're avoiding them."  
  
Recovered, Jaina smiled wryly. "I'm not avoiding you."  
  
"Oh. That's good to hear." Mara strode past Jaina, into the chamber. Her eyes swept over the girl as she made herself comfortable on the bed. "Going somewhere?"  
  
Jaina pressed the button that closed the door. "Wedge wanted to see me." She crossed the space between the door and the bed and climbed up, folding her legs and leaning back against the pillows. "I think he's up to something."  
  
On her stomach, Mara propped her face in her hands and looked up at Jaina. "He's always up to something."  
  
Jaina studied her aunt. "You know," she accused simply.  
  
Mara shrugged. "Do you think I came here for my health? No, we're leaving today."  
  
"You and Uncle Luke?"  
  
"And the rest of the smashball team. Tahiri's coming with us."  
  
Jaina's gaze slid away. "I know."  
  
"But did you know that she looks up to you?"  
  
Jaina glanced up sharply.  
  
Mara continued, "She has for a while now. This whole thing's been hard on her."  
  
"It's been hard on all of us."  
  
"Tahiri lost more, I think. She doesn't have a family. Anakin was her family."  
  
For a moment, Jaina eyed her aunt. Finally, she said, "You're getting better at this subtlety thing. Did you know that?"  
  
Mara grinned and even chuckled a little. "Leia's been giving me pointers."  
  
"Mom is the best."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever have her control, though." Mara sighed. "I don't think I'll ever be as sneaky as she is."  
  
Jaina laughed. "You called my mother sneaky."  
  
"Hmm." Mara looked thoughtful. "I guess I did. She is, though. She's just good at hiding it."  
  
"And you aren't sneaky?" Jaina lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sneaky in a whole different way."  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
Mara grinned. "I know I'm right."  
  
Jaina leaned her head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. It was an off-white color and there was a crack spanning the width of the room. Jaina knew that crack well. She rested her hands on her bent knees and took a deep breath before asking, "So what did Uncle Luke tell you?"  
  
There was the tinge of a smile in Mara's voice. "There isn't much the farmboy doesn't tell me. That's what it is to be married. Of course," she added, sounding contemplative, "he could just be afraid I'll beat it out of him." There was a pause as Mara seemed to consider this. "He's probably right," she decided.  
  
Jaina chuckled softly.  
  
"There are similar perks to being your aunt instead of your mother, and a woman rather than just another man in your life," she added, invitingly.  
  
Jaina looked back at her aunt and smiled sardonically. "There are quite a few of those aren't there?"  
  
Mara nodded, looking encouraging. "Why don't you tell me about them?"  
  
So she did.

 

***

  
General Wedge Antilles, Colonel Tycho Celchu, and New Republic Head of Intelligence Iella Wessiri-Antilles were gathered around a map table in the otherwise empty and thoroughly secure war room. They looked up as Jaina entered.  
  
"Oh, you're here." Wedge blinked, then smiled. "You're early."  
  
Jaina held up a few meters from the map table. "Yes, sir."  
  
Tycho tried to stifle his laughter. Iella shot the man a sideways glance.  
  
Wedge cautioned, "We don't want to make her suspicious, Tycho."  
  
"Right."  
  
Jaina frowned. "Suspicious of what?"  
  
Iella shook her head, smile tugging up the corners of her mouth. "You've done it anyway, Wedge."  
  
General Antilles sighed. "I know." He turned to Jaina and said seriously, "Your Greatness, I implore you to reconsider your decision."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"You have more than one decision you want to reconsider?" Tycho sounded curious.  
  
Jaina shot him a wry grin. "Colonel, you have no idea."  
  
Wedge looked between them. After a moment, he shook his head. "You're probably right, Goddess. I meant the one about you not flying until I'd proven that I deserved your talent and your help."  
  
Confusion passed over Jaina's features. "That wasn't my decision, sir."  
  
Wedge grinned. "No, but it makes for a good story, doesn't it? Iella." He turned to his wife and jerked a thumb at Jaina. "Sharr said that blaming the whole thing on me was her idea."  
  
Iella regarded the young woman thoughtfully. She said, "You know, if you've ever considered a career in counterintelligence..."  
  
Jaina's smile was tight. "No, thanks. I think I'll stick to flying and leave the cloak-and-vibroblade stuff to people like you and my aunt."  
  
"A wise decision," Wedge approved. He leaned closer to Tycho and said quietly, "I told you she was smart."  
  
Tycho looked slightly miffed. "I never doubted you."  
  
Wedge turned back to Jaina. "By the way, you're ungrounded. I need you in the air for the next mission." Wedge paused. After a nod from Tycho, he went on, "The colonel has transmitted mission details to your datapad. It, your astromech, and your squadron are waiting for you in conference room one-thirteen. They await your orders, Great One."  
  
Jaina stood stunned for several moments. Finally, training kicked in, and she snapped to attention. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."  
  
"Don't thank me, Jaina. Just be good out there today--we're going to need you at your best." Wedge nodded once. "You're dismissed."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jaina saluted and Wedge returned it. Then she spun on her heel and left the room.  
  
Once in the hall, she paused to collect her thoughts. A smile spread slow and wide. She'd been ungrounded. She was back in the game. Something was up--and she was going to be a part of it. In a state of being very close to elation, Jaina started down the hall to the lifts that would take her to the conference room.

 

***

  
There were twelve of them seated around the table. Sharr and Piggy, side-by-side, were again monopolizing the snacks. Tany and Nelea were watching them with a mixture of amusement and disgust since they no longer had Ganner as a pleasant distraction. The tall, handsome Jedi was nowhere to be seen--Ovir Salassar, the pilot he had replaced, was out of quarantine. Jaina gave him a smile as she passed by.  
  
"Good to see you up and around, Salassar. Let's keep it that way."  
  
He smiled back. "Of course, Your Greatness."  
  
Kyp caught her eye and gave her a wink as Jaina came to a halt behind her chair. She managed not to blush. Instead, she cleared her throat.  
  
"All right, Twins. I've--er, deemed General Antilles and his New Republic worthy of our skills." She smiled, unable to keep the wryness she felt out of her voice or off of her face. She paused long enough to skim the mission profile before she continued. "The Vong are going to come in at ground level. We expect ranges--rakamats--and full security. It's going to look like a landing force." Jaina hit a button on her datapad and a hologram sprang to life in the air over the table. It showed the biotics building surrounded by the landing zone, and then the jungle. Blue dots marked the positions of friendly ships.  
  
Jaina pushed another button, and the camera angled in on one set of thirteen blue dots, one much larger than the others. "We're to cover the north side and prevent of the landing parties from reaching the kill zone." She looked around the table, letting her gaze settle on each pilot before moving on. "Any questions?"  
  
Sharr lifted a hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When?"  
  
She smiled. "A smart one. Sharr, I'm impressed."  
  
He grinned back at her. "Thank you, Goddess."  
  
Jaina shook her head lightly and answered his question. "Actually, this is one of those where we have to wait to be scrambled."  
  
"But today?" he pressed.  
  
Jaina nodded. "That's the expectation." She looked around once more. "Anything else?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Good. Make your preparations, and I'll see you all in the docking bay. You're dismissed."  
  
Sharr and Piggy stuffed the last of the mobile food in their pockets and scooped up their cups of caf as they left, bickering as usual. Tany, Nelea, Alema, and Kale walked out together, having simmed so often against each other over the last few days. The rest straggled out slowly, with both Zekk and Lowie pausing to look back at her. Jaina smiled encouragingly at both of them.  
  
Lowie growled in her direction.  
  
Jaina waved him on. "Go. I'll meet you there."  
  
He gazed significantly at Kyp before leaving. Kyp waited. Once the Wookiee was gone, he spoke up.  
  
"Meet him where?"  
  
Jaina looked over to find Kyp standing, facing her. "The docking bay. Uncle Luke's going to Coruscant."  
  
"So why are you still here?" There was a teasing note in his voice.  
  
Jaina lifted an eyebrow. "Why do you want me to be here?"  
  
He chuckled. "Do you always ask questions you already know the answers to?"  
  
"Only of you," she said. "I like to hear you say what's on your mind." Jaina glanced away from him, down to the chrono strapped to her wrist. "Actually, I just wanted to tell you that Aunt Mara knows about us."  
  
Kyp moved closer. "And what does she know?"  
  
She looked up, met his eyes. "She knows that I kissed you. And that I forced you to make a decision. She knows what decision we've come to."  
  
"What decision is that?"  
  
"That whatever's between us is really complicated, but that's okay."  
  
He smiled faintly. "Is it?"  
  
"Are you going to kiss me already, or will I have to put up with more of those stupid questions?"  
  
Kyp laughed quietly. "I guess I'll kiss you, Goddess."  
  
Jaina watched him come closer. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Why not?" He ducked his head and pressed his mouth warmly to hers.  
  
"Because that name doesn't belong here."  
  
"Yes, it does." He kissed her again, and she softened into him. _I think of you as a Goddess._  
  
"Stop doing that." Her voice, while firm, was breathy.  
  
Kyp slid his fingers through her hair. "Doing what?"  
  
"Invading my mind. At least you could warn me first."  
  
"I guess I could try that..."  
  
Jaina sighed, and reluctantly stepped away. "It would be nice. I don't just invade your mind without your permission."  
  
Kyp nodded sagely. "That's probably a good thing."  
  
She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head. "I have to go. I'll see you in the bay, later. Don't get into too much trouble."  
  
He gave her a dangerous grin. "I can make no promises."

 

***

  
Tahiri stood alone just beyond the shadow of the docking bay. Her blonde hair was loose and seemed to posses a life of its own in the breeze. She wore a black bodysuit much like Mara's. Tahiri would wear a real set of vonduun crab armor. But the girl still wore no shoes. Jaina smiled.  
  
Leaving the bustle of the bay behind, Jaina approached the girl. She reached out and laid a hand on Tahiri's shoulder.  
  
Tahiri started, then turned. Tears shone in her wide green eyes.  
  
Jaina's smile disappeared. "What is it?"  
  
"I was thinking," she said softly, and looked away. Her gaze went soft, as if she were looking somewhere past the distance. "About Anakin. And what we're going to find on Coruscant."  
  
Jaina said nothing. She wasn't sure she knew what to say.  
  
"I'm not afraid to die, not anymore," the girl went on, voice low and contemplative. "But I don't want to die for no reason." She looked back, gaze sharp. "Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yes." Jaina nodded. "It makes perfect sense."  
  
"I noticed that you and your mom--" Tahiri cut off, looking worried for a moment.  
  
Jaina smiled gently. "Yeah. Some of what you said sank in. The rest, well... I got it scared into me."  
  
Tahiri chuckled. "I'm glad."  
  
On impulse, Jaina enfolded the younger girl in a hug. She held her tight and said quietly, "Come back safe, little sister."  
  
"Oh!" Tahiri hugged harder.  
  
Jaina closed her eyes. This girl she held was Anakin's best friend, and the girl her little brother had chosen to love. Jaina owed it to her brother to count Tahiri as family.  
  
Perhaps too quickly, Jaina pulled away. She gave Tahiri a decidedly watery smile. "Now get out of here before you make me cry."  
  
Laughing, Tahiri complied.  
  
"I'm so proud of you."  
  
Jaina was surprised first by the woman's voice, then by the arms that slid around her waist and the chin that found a home on her shoulder.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I am." Leia sighed softly. "I've always been proud of you."  
  
Jaina held her mother's arms to her and smiled faintly. "I know that now."  
  
"I never told you--or your brothers--nearly enough. I regret that. But you've all grown up beautifully, and I'm proud of the people you've become."  
  
"Getting sappy in your old age, Mom?"  
  
Leia laughed quietly. "Yes, it would seem so."  
  
"I don't mind it." Jaina snorted and added, "At least, not all the time."  
  
Any return jest Leia would have made was precluded by the klaxons that began wailing at that moment. As Jaina moved to break away from her mother, Leia let her go. When both women started for the interior of the special ops bay, the younger woman shot a look at the former leader of the New Republic.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Wedge asked your father to be an Eye," Leia explained, referring to the ships General Antilles used to survey the battles. "Just like Lowie. I'm going with him."  
  
Jaina gave an exasperated groan. "Great. One more bloated Hutt to babysit--and this time, it's my parents!"  
  
Leia swatted playfully at her daughter. "I'm going to tell your father what you said."  
  
"Tattletale," Jaina muttered.  
  
"Jedi brat." Leia smiled. "Now go, Goddess. We need you."  
  
"See you in the air, Mom. Be careful." And Jaina was darting across the hangar.  
  
The sirens were only magnified in the cavernous bay. Whole squadrons were already lifting off. Jaina had to duck to her left to avoid being crushed by the repulsors of a ship belonging to Vanguard Squadron, and had to jump to avoid tripping over a fuel line connected to one of her ships. She waved at the pilot in the cockpit--Tany Elocin, judging by the design of the X-wing--but didn't stop.  
  
"Ready to go, Goddess?"  
  
Jaina looked up to find Kyp standing halfway between her ladder and his. He was giving her that smile again, the one that made her stomach tickly. He was holding his helmet under one arm, already decked out in the rest of his gear. He was waiting to say goodbye.  
  
She smiled. "Always, mortal."  
  
Kyp closed some of the distance between them. "Fewest kills buys the drinks?"  
  
"I hope you're prepared to pay up," she countered.  
  
For their banter, there was an unfamiliar anxiety beneath it. It was something she'd never felt before, but it was something she recognized.  
  
This was something they'd both been doing for the last three years. They went out, they threw themselves at the enemy, and they were prepared to sacrifice everything for what they believed in. Until this moment, each had been doing it with the safety of knowing that they would leave no one behind. Kyp had been alone, and Jaina had felt alone. Before that, it hadn't occurred to her that her parents would hurt too badly. That thinking, she knew now, was wrong.  
  
If Jaina died today, she left behind parents and a lover. _Guess we're just not going to die today, Goddess._  
  
Impulse took over. She crossed the space between them and fisted her hands in his flight suit. She hauled his face down to hers. "Don't get killed." And she crushed her mouth to his.  
  
Then she pulled away and scrambled for her ship. Nothing but the mission filled her mind. She could worry about the implications of what she'd done later, after the battle. When there was time.

 

***

  
"Twin Suns Leader to Control. We're ready."  
  
"Control to Twin Suns Leader. You're clear, Goddess. Happy hunting."  
  
"Thank you, Control." Jaina toggled the squadron channel as she flicked on her repulsors. "Let's go, Twins. On me."  
  
As one, the twelve fighters and single freighter lifted off the deck, rising toward the hole in the ceiling of the docking bay. Most of the roof had slid away to give the ships within an easier outlet.  
  
Once they cleared the special operations docking bay, Lowbacca commed a goodbye and continued upward. It was his responsibility to keep an eye on the Goddess and her targets. Lowie also had a direct data feed to Piggy. Between the two of them, they would solve any problem the Goddess might face.  
  
Jaina led her squadron to the north side of the biotics facility and ordered them into shield trios. She had them hold formation and wait.  
  
"Twin Suns is on station," she called in.  
  
"Control requests that you stand by, Goddess. We aren't ready for them yet."  
  
Jaina grinned. "I'll wait, Control."  
  
"Thank you, Your Greatness."  
  
It was a relatively short wait. Jaina listened as the other squadrons called in their readiness. She watched her sensors, supplemented by sensor feeds from Lowbacca.  
  
Once the biotics building was surrounded, Control called the day's first order.  
  
"Engage enemy forces at will."  
  
Jaina keyed her comm. "Two, Three, on me. We'll take the first range. Two Trio, take the port; Three Trio, take the big one. Four, you guys watch our backs."  
  
A series of comm clicks sounded in her helmet's speakers, and Jaina's pilot mind was happy. Happy hunting indeed.  
  
Three sets of dual-linked lasers lanced out to be gobbled up by the voids protecting the rakamats. As Jaina, Kyp, and Zekk flashed over their target, the comm came alive.  
  
"Sithspit. Those things are reinforced!" As Kyp said that, plasma fire erupted from the jungle below them.  
  
"Coralskippers at ground level," Piggy announced over the general squadron channel. "Using the jungle and slaves for cover."  
  
"Any suggestions?" Jaina demanded. She hauled her stick back and to port, looping around for another run against the range.  
  
"I have one," Zekk said.  
  
"I'm listening, Bounty Hunter."  
  
"When General Antilles took--"  
  
"Make it quick," Kyp interrupted.  
  
"Right."  
  
As Zekk spoke, Jaina's trio made another strafing run against the range, this time avoiding plasma shots from the skips hiding in the brush below.  
  
"Play their game," Zekk suggested. "Fly at ground level. But we'll leave shadow bombs in their paths and wait until--"  
  
"The ranges get over them!" Jaina finished. "Good. I like it. Follow me, boys. Alema, Tesar, you try the same thing with your rakamat. The rest of you engage those skips."  
  
Terrain-level flying was difficult enough without having to fly sideways, too. Jaina found the experience slightly disconcerting as she looked at the world through her view port, a world with the ground on her left and the sky to her right.  
  
She, Zekk, and Kyp were all flying like that; it made the X-wing's profile that much more narrow and it prevented the spread S-foils from catching on any vegetation.  
  
Jaina was in the lead, creeping along. She was followed by Kyp's shadow bomb. Behind that at a distance of a few hundred meters came Kyp and Zekk, both of them crashing through the underbrush with all the stealth of a range.  
  
"All right, Kyp, I see it," she said aloud. "When I tell you to drop the shadow bomb, do it."  
  
"You get out of there before it blows." His voice wasn't even strained. Maybe his effortless control of the Force was meant to irk her. If it was, it was working.  
  
"Actually, I thought I'd stick around. I always wanted to see a range from the inside."  
  
"It would be less messy to be swallowed," Zekk pointed out.  
  
"Don't encourage her, Bounty Hunter."  
  
Zekk only chuckled in response.  
  
The rakamat came closer. Jaina said, "Let's go, Master. Stay with me."  
  
 _I'm here.  
  
Good.  
_  
Jaina kicked her ship higher up on its repulsors. They whined with the unusual demand of flying the X-wing on its side, but they held out. She flew like that for a distance of a kilometer, then the jungle opened up into a clearing and she leveled out.  
  
The clearing was already full of reptoid slaves. She was cutting it close. The range was crashing through the brush just at the edge of the field now, knocking down whole trees in its path. Jaina began firing, as often as her lasers would cycle, to create a distraction. She accelerated toward the range.  
  
 _Now, Kyp!_  
  
The bomb dropped. Reptoids converged on it immediately. The rakamat's voids tracked Jaina as she pulled up and rolled away from her target. Her shields absorbed the plasma fire that erupted her way.  
  
"Awaiting your command, Goddess," Kyp said.  
  
"Good."  
  
Jaina looped around in a tight arc, flashing over the range once more and dodging the plasma globs. Again, she distracted the voids with a storm of lasers. The range lumbered. When it was in the clearing and the center of its mass was over the bomb, Jaina put a little bit of distance between herself and the target.  
  
"Detonate."  
  
"Detonation."  
  
The rakamat exploded upward. Its cries filled the jungle. They ended abruptly. The range and most of the slaves were dead. Satisfied and pleased with the tactic, Jaina swung around to rejoin her wing mates. She was prepared to share the good news when her comm crackled.  
  
Wedge's voice filled her cockpit. "All forces, fall back. Repeat, fall back." On a private channel with the message routed through her droid, he added to Jaina, "Don't do that again."  
  
Jaina frowned, then fumed. "Why not?"  
  
Laughter she didn't understand was the initial response. Then, "Goddess, when I said be good, I didn't mean better than we needed."  
  
She frowned a little more, not grasping the general's logic at all. She said, "All right, sir. Whatever you say." She muted the channel and muttered, "You're the boss," before keying the squadron channel. "You heard the man, boys and girls. Let's head back to base."  
  
If anyone felt the same way she did, they said nothing.  
  
Twin Suns, Vanguard, Rogue, and Blackmoon squadrons resumed their positions from the beginning of the battle. Each took a direction of the map, sterns to the biotics building, lasers to the enemy moving in from all directions. More squadrons joined them to fill in the gaps: High Flight, Derra, Defender, and Smasher. And they waited.  
  
Jaina sprayed fire into the jungle. She didn't hit much, and most of her shots were swallowed into voids. Twin Suns had destroyed three of the original sixteen rakamats approaching from the north. The Jedi had used the shadow bomb tactic, but the less sensitive members of the squadron had done well enough for themselves. Jen, Piggy, and Kale had kept the dovin basals busy while Tany, Nelea, and Ovir had armed and fired proton torpedoes.  
  
Mission control sent out another "fall back" command over the general mission channel. Iella announced, "You have fifteen seconds."  
  
Jaina held her breath for the countdown. She was positive that others did, too.  
  
There were stories of orbital bombardment in the history holos. That was what the Emperor had built Star Destroyers and Super Star Destroyers for. If you knew who to ask, you might even be able to talk to a survivor.  
  
Before this day, it had been something from a long time ago, something no one had to worry about anymore.  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong were not going to like the Empire.  
  
Green fire poured from the sky. It vaporized trees, plants, all vegetation. Water screamed and hissed as it was superheated, and steam filled the air around the biotics building. And the Yuuzhan Vong landing force had no chance.  
  
For three minutes, the _Lusankya_ kept up a steady stream of turbolaser fire. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. Silence settled over the jungle. Jaina sat immobile, half stunned, half awed, and barely breathing.  
  
Her comm came alive. "Stage one complete. Return to base, Biotics One. Ground Forces, commence Stage Two."

 

***

  
Like any hangar after any engagement that the winners had won and hadn't lost too many of their own in the process, the special operations docking bay was loud. The whine and hum of engines powering down competed with the triumphant cheers for volume supremacy.  
  
As Jaina flicked the switches to cut power to her engines, she noted that the extra B-wing was back. Lando had survived his Coruscant mission. She glanced at her chrono. The battle had lasted longer than she'd thought. She looked up as the canopy came open and saw the _Millenium Falcon_ settling in on her landing skids.  
  
There would be a party tonight. Jaina grinned at the prospect. Sith, there was probably a party underway now.  
  
She started down the ladder. Before her boots ever touched the deck, she was lifted up and swung around.  
  
"It worked!"  
  
She was turned, and Jaina found herself staring up into the face of a genuinely happy Kyp Durron. She'd seen him like this before, on Hapes.  
  
He hadn't kissed her then. He did this time. He lowered his head and pressed his mouth to hers, pulling her tight against him. Despite where they were, Jaina gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed back, parting her lips for him.  
  
Kyp drew away, and she felt his breath on her ear. "And you're alive."  
  
"So are you," she whispered back. "I never expected to be happy about that."  
  
Someone cleared his throat. Immediately, Jaina leapt away from Kyp and looked around for who had caught them. He stood less than three meters away. His hand hovered at the butt of his BlasTech DL-44.  
  
Jaina gulped.  
  
"Get a room, will you?" Han Solo grumbled.  
  
Kyp didn't look the least bit sheepish. He rested a hand on Jaina's shoulder and smiled at Han. "If you insist."  
  
Han shook his head. "Forget I said anything." His gaze swept over his daughter. "You snub jockeys up for a party? Lando has brandy. And he's sharing."  
  
Jaina glanced up at Kyp. He smiled at her, and offered his arm.  
  
"I am, Goddess. What about you?"  
  
When she looked back, her mother had joined her father. Leia smiled encouragingly. So Jaina accepted Kyp's offered arm and said, "I think it sounds like a great idea."


End file.
